Different Fate
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Noctis, sang pangeran Caelum/Sakura, sang kunoichi Konoha/Bagaimana bila mereka bertemu? Akankah takdir mempersatukan mereka?/ RnR if you mind...
1. Chapter 1

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Square Enix*Final Fantasy Versus 13*

*Different Fate*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Noctis Lucis Caelum & Sakura Haruno*

*Special fic for my 1st year in FFn*

*Crossover fic*

.

.

.

Kita punya takdir sendiri…

Kau dengan jalan takdirmu dan aku dengan jalan takdirku…

Kita berbeda…

Tak juga berada di dunia yang sama…

Tapi Tuhan selalu punya cara bukan?

Untuk mempertemukan kita bagaimanapun caranya…

.

.

.

"Pangeran!" seruan dari sosok prajurit dengan pakaian jas hitam menghentikan sosok pemuda dengan style rambut raven yang tengah melangkah melewati lorong aula istana besar bergaya klasik modern.

Pemuda yang dipanggil pangeran oleh prajurit itu menoleh dengan ekspresi wajah datar, "ada apa?" tanyanya dengan tenang, irisnya yang berwarna biru menatap sang prajurit menuntut jawaban yang sekiranya membuatnya puas.

"Pangeran, pasukan musuh telah menguasai kota dan mulai bergerak menuju istana!" lapor prajurit itu, sang pangeran kemudian segera melangkah melewati prajurit itu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Sang pangeran melangkah tenang menuju halaman istana, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara pedang-pedang beradu dan suara tembakan yang dilepas. Sang pangeran dengan mantap melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu besar yang terbuka lebar. Sang pangeran mengedarkan pandangannya menemukan prajurit-prajurit kerajaannya telah tergeletak tak bernyawa dan di hadapannya berpuluh-puluh prajurit berzirah telah mengepung istana.

Sang pangeran berjalan tenang menuruni undakan anak tangga…

DOR!

Salah satu prajurit berzirah itu menembakkan peluru.

Dzing!

Sang pangeran tetap melangkah dengan tenang, ia sama sekali tak terluka walau berpuluh-puluh peluru telah ditembakkan kearahnya.

Sang pangeran menghentikan langkahnya tangannya terayun dan membuat prisai bening kokoh berbentuk pedang yang berjumlah Sembilan melayang mengelilinginya kemudian ia meraih sebilah pedang dari udara diikuti iris biru di bola matanya menyala dan berganti menjadi merah.

Suara pedang besar milik sang pengeran berdecit saat sosok dengan rambut raven itu melesat melewati satu-persatu prajurit berzirah yang kemudian perlahan-lahan tumbang. Sang pangeran membereskan satu persatu prajurit berzirah itu seorang diri.

Greet!

Sang pangeran melompat setelah mematahkan salah satu leher prajurit berzirah yang kemudian terkapar tak bernyawa, kemudian sosok berambut raven itu lenyap seketika.

Cring! Cring!

Berpuluh-puluh pedang melayang di udara siap menusuk tubuh prajurit-prajurit berzirah yang ada di bawahnya. Para prajurit bersiaga sembari mencari keberadaan sang pangeran.

Jrass!

Sabetan pedang memecah kesunyian diantara puluhan prejurit berzirah itu, mereka terperangah ketika dari tengah-tengah gerombolan itu telah berdiri sosok pemuda dengan rambut ravennya yang khas yang tak lain adalah sang pangeran. Angin bertiup dengan kencang seiring dengan robohnya lima orang prajurit bersimbah darah dan sosok sang pangeran yang berdiri tenang di tengah-tengah medan tempur itu.

Syut!

Sang pangeran kembali menghilang.

Jrass!

Suara sabetan pedang itu bergema seiring dengan cipratan darah segar yang mewarnai pertempuran di halaman istana Caelum, banyak mayat-mayat prajurit berzirah yang tergeletak begitu saja tanpa nyawa dengan darah yang mengalir di mana-mana. Sang pangeran berada di tengah-tengah mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan itu, tugasnya telah selesai dan ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki istana.

.

.

.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Suara lompatan kaki jenjang milik sosok gadis dengan mahkota berwarna mirip permen kapas berirama menapaki satu persatu dahan-dahan pohon tinggi di sebuah hutan lebat perbatasan Konohagakure. Irisnya yang bagai emerald itu berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di hadapannya, ia memasang ekspresi serius dengan irisnya menatap lurus ke depan dan fokus dengan cahaya terang yang berada di ujung jalan pepohonan yang di tapakinya satu persatu itu.

Trank!

Trank!

Suara besi yang beradu sayup-sayup terdengar di tengah ketenangan hutan dan hembusan nafas alam yang terus membelai siapapun di sekitarnya. Sang gadis menghentikan langkahnya di satu dahan kuat, emeraldnya menatap tajam pada delapan sosok manusia yang tengah bertarung sengit. Sang gadis menajamkan penglihatannya ketika menangkap siulet pemuda dengan style rambut raven yang tampak di antara sosok-sosok yang bergerak gesit di bawah sana.

"Hhh…" ia menghembuskan nafas berat dan mengeratkan sarung tangannya, dengan mantap gadis berambut permen kapas itu mengambil ancang-ancang dan menukik menuju tengah pertarungan.

"SHAAANAROOO!"

DUARR!

Bumi berguncang hebat seiring dengan kepulan asap tebal di antara puing-puing tanah yang terbelah tak karuan, tanah yang hancur seperti baru saja tertimpa gempa berkekuatan 12 sekala riter. Di tengah-tengah pusat kehancuran itu berdirilah dengan gagah sosok gadis dengan rambut berwarna sakura dan iris tajam berwarna hijau emerald. Sosok gadis itu segera melompat secepat kilat melayangkan tendangannya yang penuh cakra menuju sosok pemuda dengan rambut raven yang tengah terpaku ditempat.

DUAK!

Sang gadis terperangah ketika tendangannya berhasil di tangkis oleh sosok bertubuh besar dengan rambut berwarna orange tak lupa dengan mode jotai 2 segel kutukan Orochimaru yang sangat khas. Ia segera menarik kakinya dengan gesit, melompat mundur dan mendarat sempurna dengan kuda-kuda bertahan. Ia menatap tajam lawan-lawannya, tak lupa memastikan anggota timnya baik-baik saja.

"Untunglah akhirnya kau datang, Sakura." Kata sosok dengan rambut perak dan masker di wajahnya yang khas dengan nada lega.

"Kalian baik-baik saja, Guru Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Ketua Yamato?" Tanya Sakura.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Sai masih dengan kuda-kuda serangan andalannya.

"Baguslah." Ucap Sakura.

Kelima ninja andalan Konoha itu fokus pada posisi masing-masing, tak terkecuali lawan mereka yang tak lain salah satunya adalah mantan tim mereka sendiri, sosok dengan rambut raven Sasuke Uchiha tengah berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapan mereka. Tanpa tanda-tanda salah satu dari anggota tim Sasuke melangkah maju dengan tidak sabaran.

BLAR!

Suara ledakan terdengar dengan keras, ketika kelima ninja andalan Konoha itu menghindar dengan cara melompat tinggi. Dengan slowmotion Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang dan menukik ke bawah menyiapkan pukulan penuh cakra miliknya menuju pria penyerang dari tim Sasuke.

"SHAANAARRROOO!"

DUAR!

Ledakan yang lebih besar tercipta seiring dengan pukulan Sakura yang kena telak, Sakura terperangah ketika melihat pria yang seharusnya terkapar akibat pukulannya itu tengah menangkis kepalan Sakura dengan tameng daging keras hasil transformasinya dengan jotai level 2. Pria berambut orange itu menyeringai kejam kemudian tangan besarnya meraih dan mencengkram kuat lengan mungil Sakura dan mengayunkan tubuh mungil gadis itu membantingnya ke tanah tanpa perasaan membuat tanah di sekelilingnya retak akibat hantaman tubuh Sakura.

"HAHAHAHA! MATI! MATI!" pria besar itu tertawa dengan kesetanan tanda puas atas hasil kerjanya.

"BRENGSEEK!" dengan geram Naruto melesat menyerang pria besar berambut orange tersebut.

DUAK!

"Lawanmu itu aku, Dobe!" suara baritone Sasuke menyeruak disela-sela kusanagi dan kunai yang saling beradu. Iris onyx dan safir saling menyipit, kaki-kaki dari dua pemuda bertubuh kekar itu bergerak cepat membentuk kuda-kuda.

Trank!

Kunai dan Kusanagi bergesekan menimbulkan bunga api, angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan helai-helai hitam kebiruan dan pirang cerah milik dua orang pemuda yang dengan gerakan lambat menghempaskan tendangan dan tinjuan menuju lawannya tak lupa dengan sabetan dua bilah benda tajam dari dua pemuda pemilik marga Uchiha dan Uzumaki.

DUAK!

DZING!

BUAK!

BUAK!

BUAK!

TRING!

Sementara itu disela-sela dua pemuda bercakra tinggi itu tengah bertarung, pria bernama Yamato memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan menyerang dua orang lainnya dari tim Sasuke diikuti dengan Sai yang menyiapkan jurus andalannya.

Yamato mengeluarkan kayu-kayu yang memanjang dari tubuhnya siap menghantam dua anggota sisa tim Sasuke diikuti Sai melancarkan serangan harimau hasil lukisannya.

Anggota sisa tim Sasuke yang tak lain adalah sosok pemuda berambut putih dengan gigi hiu dan gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata melompat menghindar namun percuma karena harimau jurus Sai sudah menerkam didepan mata, gadis berambut merah itu mendecih kemudian dengan kesal ia menendang harimau tinta itu hingga hancur.

PCAK!

Tak tinggal diam pemuda berambut putih dengan taring hiu bernama Suigetsu Hozuki melepaskan pedang besar di punggungnya dan menebas memotong kayu-kayu hasil jurus Yamato.

Pertarungan semakin sengit, kedua belah pihak tak ada yang berniat menyerah atau lengah sedikitpun. Dari pertarungan itu suara pukulan dan dua senjata yang saling beradu terdengar dari dua pemuda dengan marga Uchiha dan Uzumaki sementara 4 meter dari sana pemuda pemilik pedang besar tengah bertarung dengan jonin berpangkat anbu Konoha yang mengendalikan elemen kayu, dari atas seorang gadis berambut merah tengah susah payah bertarung dengan pemuda berambut hitam klimis yang mengeluarkan hewan-hewan dari lukisan tinta kemudian pria bermasker berambut perak berusaha menghindar dari serangan membabi buta pria berambut orang gila yang bertubuh paling besar dan kekar. Tak jau dari pertarungan sengit itu sesosok tubuh tergeletak di tengah-tengah retakan tanah, rambut merah mudanya terkulai begitupun dengan tunuh mungilnya yang berbaluk pakaian berwarna merah tak bergerak hanya deruan halus bahwa ia masih bernafas menandakan bahwa mungkin saja gadis itu sekarat atau pingsan.

Bof!

Tubuh yang tergeletak itu berubah menjadi kayu di antara kepulan-kepulan asap berwarna putih.

Di tengah-tengah pertarungan antara dua kelompok yang semakin sengit, matahari membubung tinggi membuat teriknya menimbulkan hawa panas di padang teruka medan pertarungan itu. Dari terangnya mentari turunlah sosok bayangan yang melesat dengan cepat menuju tengah-tengah pertarungan itu.

"SHAANAAROO!"

DUAK!

Pukulan ganas membuat tanah untuk berpijak hancur dalam radius 1 kilometer, pukulan penuh amarah dan cakra itu mempu menghancurkan segalanya, bongkahan-bongkahan tanah berserakan di sekelilingnya dengan pusat yang membentuk ceruk berdirilah sosok gadis berambut merah muda tengah terengah-engah tanda kelelahan tak lupa pancaran tajam penuh amarah langsung menembus sosok pemuda raven yang berdiri tenang penuh keangkuhan diantara puing-puing tanah hancur.

Dua iris berwarna kontras, satu cerah dan satu gelap, satu emerald dan satu onyx. Dua iris yang memiliki kandungan berbeda dalam memancarkan isi hati dan perasaan dua manusia berbeda jenis itu. Sang pemilik iris emerald dengan hati lembut dan hangatnya berbeda terbalik dengan sang pemilik iris onyx dengan hati kasar dan dinginnya. Dua hal yang sangat berbeda dan yang jadi pertenyaan besar bagi kita semua ketika melihat dua insane yang dulu selalu bersama kini berhadapan penuh kebencian dan amarah, apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Sakura Haruno, sejak dulu selalu menatap sosok Sasuke penuh cinta, kelembutan dan harapan untuk bahagia.

Sasuke Uchiha, sejak dulu selalu menatap sosok Sakura dengan penuh teka-teki tanpa kejelasan perasaan, entah ia punya sedikit rasa pada gadis itu atau tidak tak ada yang tahu karena selama ini bahkan sejak dulupun semua tahu bahwa pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu telah menutup mata untuk segalanya dan memprioritaskan hidupnya hanya untuk dendan kemudian terjebak dalam kegelapan pekat hingga ia sulit untuk lepas.

Iris berbeda warna itu saling berbicara hanya melalui tatapan, melemparkan pernyataan-peryataan melalui tatapan tajam dari dua anak manusia itu. Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan apapun yang berbobot ringan di sekelilingnya seperti bebatuan kecil yang berupa pasir dan beberapa helai rambut berwarna kontras dari dua anak manusia itu. Sedetik kemudian mereka menghilang dalam pergerakan mereka yang secepat cahaya, hanya suara dentingan senjata tajam, pukulan dan tendangan yang terdengar. Sosok mereka yang tengah bertarung tak tampak hanyalah bayangan hitam yang bergerak cepat kemudian saling beradu.

Mereka terus melesat secepat cahaya, menukik, melompat dan melancarkan serangan hingga dua anak manusia itu berhenti sejenak akibat kehabisan tenaga.

"Kau jadi kuat." Ucap sang Uchiha dengan seringainya di tengah nafasnya yang terengah-engah, dan dijawab sang Haruno dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Sebaiknya kita mundur Sasuke." Kata satu-satunya gadis di kelompok sang Uchiha, pemuda berambut raven itu mengangguk singkat kemudian keempat sosok itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap putih meninggalkan ceruk luka dalam hati pemuda berambut pirang dan gadis berambut permen kapas.

.

.

.

DUAR!

DUAR!

DUAR!

Suara ledakan mengelegar memecah kesunyian berpadu menjadi satu dalam jeritan orang-orang tak berdosa yang menjadi korban. Kerajaan Caelum yang sebelumnya tenang dan tentram berubah menjadi porak-poranda dengan serangan mendadak dari negeri musuh, suara tembakan dan dentingan pedang beradu membaur ke dalam kekacauan tengah kota menuju pusat Kerajaan Caelum.

Airship berterbangan, serangan udara dan darat membuat kerajaan itu menjadi lautan api di sebagian wilayahnya, jeritan dan teriakan berpadu menyatu membuat miris siapapun yang mendengarnya. Cahaya dari kobaran api yang menjilat-jilat membakar bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit satu-persatu diikuti dengan ceritan pilu penderitaan korba-korban tak berdosa yang menjadi korban.

Tangan kirinya yang berbalut sarung tangan berbahan kulit mencengkram erat pagar pembatas balkon istana Caelum, pemuda berambut raven itu menatap miris kerajaannya yang tengah porak-poranda akibat penyerangan mendadak kerajaan musuh. Ia merasa tak berguna sebagai calon penerima tahta, ia sekarang meringkuk dalam lindungan istana sementara rakyatnya menderita di luar sana. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika para petinggi kerajaan bahkan ayahnya memerintahkan agar ia tak turun tangan mengingat ia jugalah yang diincar.

Penyerangan kali ini adalah penyerangan kesekian kalinya di negerinya. Kerajaan besarnya Kerajaan Caelum sebagai pelindung Kristal terakhir, Kristal Agung. Kristal yang paling diincar di seluruh dunia, tugasnya lah melindungi kekuatan besar yang berada di dalam Kristal itu. Ia juga diincar karena hanya dirinyalah yang mengetahui kunci pembuka kekuatan Kristal itu, kunci pembuka dengan kemampuannya melihat roh-roh menuju pintu surga tempat kekuatan Kristal itu berada.

Ia melangkah meninggalkan balkon, irisnya yang berwarna biru meniti lorong-lorong istana yang tampak lenggang hanya beberapa pelayan yang tampak mondar-mandir kerepotan. Ia melangkah menelusuri lorong panjang istana megah bergaya klasik modern itu.

"Noctis!" seruan seorang pemuda berambut pirang membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh.

"Prompto? Ada apa ini?" Tanya Noctis heran ketika teman satu timnya yang mencangkup sebagai guard-nya itu menarik tangannya menyeretnya paksa.

"Waktu kita sempit Noct." jawab Prompto tanpa berhenti menyeret Noctis.

Mereka menelusuri lorong-lorong panjang, menuruni dan menaiki undakan-undakan anak tangga, hingga memasuki pintu rahasia di ruang perpustakaan istana Caelum. Tak lama kemudian Prompto menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah tempat bercahaya dimana terdapat sebongkah Kristal besar yang memancarkan cahaya, Kristal Agung.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kita datang kesini?" Tanya Noctis heran melihat teman-temannya berada di tempat suci itu.

"Waktu kita sempit Noct, ternyata musuh mengincarmu karena itu raja dan para petinggi kerajaan sepakat untuk mengungsikanmu untuk sementara." Jawab Ignis melangkah mendekati pangeran muda itu dan menepuk bahunya.

"Tidak! Apa maksud kalian? Mengungsikanku? Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan kerajaanku apalagi dalam peperangan seperti ini!" tolak Noctis dengan geram dan menampik tangan Ignis.

"Kami mengerti perasaanmu Noct, tapi ini satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkan kerajaan. Kau harus diungsikan, kau adalah kunci pembuka kekuatan Kristal Agung. Kau tidak boleh mati atau tertangkap." Kata Ignis berusaha meyakinkan pangeran muda itu.

Noctis terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang sebentar hingga ia akhirnya menyetujui perintah kerajaan untuk mengungsikannya.

"Baiklah, tapi di mana aku akan diungsikan?" Tanya Noctis.

"Kami tidak tahu Noct, kau akan melakukan teleport menggunakan Kristal Agung yang akan mengirimmu dan mengambilmu suatu saat nanti." Jawab Gladiolus dengan cengirannya yang dipaksakan.

"Ya, aku mengerti." Noctis melangkah menuju Kristal yang memancarkan cahaya itu. "Kapan aku bisa mulai?"

"Tutup matamu dan sentuh Kristal itu Noct!" seru Prompto.

Duar!

Mereka terlonjak ketika mendengar suara ledakan dari istana, "sepertinya serangan sudah datang." Ujar Ignis, "Noct, selanjutnya lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Di sini biar kami yang mengurusnya!" seru Ignis.

"Sampai jumpa, Noct!" teriak Prompto dan menghilang dari balik pintu besar rahasia bersama Gladiolus dan Ignis.

"Ya." Gumam Noctis menutup matanya dan menyentuh permukaan Kristal bercahaya, kemudian semuanya menjadi terang dan putih.

.

.

.

Cit! Cit! Cit!

Suara cicitan burung-burung kecil menemani keheningan hutan Konohagakure, nafas alam berhembus sejuk menerbangkan dedaunan yang tak mampu bertahan di dahan dan ranting-ranting pohon. Kupu-kupu indah berterbangan rendah seakan melompat-lompat riang menuju bunga satu ke bunga yang lain.

Krosak!

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara sepatu yang menginjak ranting dan dedaunan terdengar di antara keheningan hutan yang rindang itu. Sosok anak Hawa dengan mahkota seperti permen kapas melenggang dengan santai menelusuri jalanan setapak tertutup rumput, rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang itu bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin membuat sosoknya Nampak seperti peri penjaga hutan yang ada di cerita-cerita dongeng.

Gadis cantik dengan iris emerald itu sesekali memetik rerumputan di sekelilingnya sebagai bahan obat-obatan. Gadis berambut permen kapas yang tak lain adalah Sakura Haruno menelusuri jalanan setapak yang di laluinya sesekali bersenandung menemani kicauan burung-burung yang tak jua berhenti bernyanyi.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sesuatu yang mencuat di sela-sela rumput tinggi yang mengelilingi sebuah pohon rindang. Sakura dengan hati-hati mendekati sesuatu yang mencurigakan itu, ia terkejut ketika melihat seorang pemuda terbaring pingsan di atas rerumputan itu.

Sakura meniti pemuda asing yang tengah pingsan itu dengan penuh waspada, Sakura merasa tak asing dengan model rambut raven pemuda asing itu yang mengingatkannya dengan model rambut pemuda yang dibenci sekaligus dicintainya. Sakura sempat mengira pemuda asing itu adalah sang Uchiha namun ia menemukan perbedaan ketika meneliti lekuk wajah pemuda asing itu.

Pemuda itu memiliki garis rahang yang lembut berbeda dengan sang Uchiha yang memiliki garis rahang yang keras. Wajah pemuda asing itu terlihat imut dan bibirnya tipis, ia memiliki rambut raven yang lebih pendek dari milik Sasuke, tubuhnya memang atletis namun tak sekekar milik Sasuke Uchiha. Dan sepertinya tingginya juga beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari Sakura berbeda dengan Sasuke yang pasti sepuluh atau dua puluh senti lebih tinggi dari Sakura.

Sakura menyentuh dada kiri pemuda asing itu memastikan jantungnya masih berdetak atau tidak, Sakura tanpa sadar membungkuk menikmati pesona wajah pemuda asing yang tengah pingsan, ia tanpa sadar mengelus pipi sang pemuda asing.

"Engh!" sang pemuda mengerang, dan membuka kelopak matanya dan menemukan sepasang iris indah berwarna emerald yang membuatnya terpesona. Mereka saling menatap, iris biru milik Noctis terpana dan serasa hanyut dalam keindahan iris emerald gadis cantik yang berada di atasnya.

Beberapa menit dalam posisi itu akhirnya Sakura tersadar dan buru-buru menyingkir dari sosok pemuda asing beriris biru dan berambut raven itu. "Siapa kau?" Tanya Noctis sembari mengangkat tubuhnya merubahnya menjadi posisi duduk menuntut jawaban dari bibir mungil Sakura.

Sakura menatap Noctis waspada, "aku Sakura Haruno. Kau sendiri siapa? Aku tak pernah melihat model pakaianmu sebelumnya kecuali model rambutmu yang seperti pantat ayam itu!" balas Sakura.

"Beraninya kau mengejek model rambutku seperti pantat ayam! Apa kau sendiri tak sadar kalau warna rambutmu itu sangat aneh, aku tak pernah melihat warna rambut merah muda jangan-jangan rambutmu itu hasil pengecatan ya?" balas Noctis tak terima.

Dua anak itu malah bertengkar dan saling melempar ejekan.

"Dan apaan model ponimu itu, kau malah terlihat seperti banci!" ejek Sakura.

"Apalagi kau! Lihat dahimu yang lebar melebihi kapasitas itu!" balas Noctis.

Emosi Sakura sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, Sakura melayangkan bogem mentah menuju wajah Noctis.

DUAK!

Siiing!

To be continue…

Fic crossover pertama. NoctisXSakura tapi settingnya akan lebih saya fokuskan di Konohagakure soalnya Noctis terdampar di Konoha.

RnR if you mind.


	2. Chapter 2

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Square Enix*Final Fantasy Versus 13*

*Different Fate*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Noctis Lucis Caelum & Sakura Haruno*

*Special fic for my 1st year in FFn*

*Crossover fic*

.

.

.

Kita punya takdir sendiri…

Kau dengan jalan takdirmu dan aku dengan jalan takdirku…

Kita berbeda…

Tak juga berada di dunia yang sama…

Tapi Tuhan selalu punya cara bukan?

Untuk mempertemukan kita bagaimanapun caranya…

.

.

.

DUAK!

Siing!

Iris emerald itu terbelalak ketika sosok pemuda berambut raven yang tadi di hadapannya tiba-tiba lenyap dan akhirnya pukulan itu mengenai sebuah batang pohon dan meninggalkan bekas retakan kecil itu karena Sakura langsung menghentikan cakra yang berpusat di kepalan tangannya dan membuat pukulannya itu tak bertenaga.

"Kau kasar sekali untuk ukuran perempuan." Ujar sebuah suara baritone yang memberi komentar. Sakura segera berbalik dan menatap tajam pemuda dengan rambut raven yang berdiri santai sembari bersandar di sebuah batang pohon.

"Diam kau pantat ayam!" ketus Sakura dengan guratan yang muncul di pelipisnya.

"Berhenti menyebutku dengan pantat ayam, gulali!" balas pemilik iris biru berambut raven itu. Noctis nama pemuda itu beranjak menghampiri Sakura dengan tenang seakan gadis itu tidak akan membahayakan dirinya.

"Kau juga sama saja! Seenaknya menyebutku gulali! Aku punya nama tahu!" seru Sakura, tampaknya emosi masih menguasainya.

"Oke-oke! Namamu Sakuharu, bukan? Eh-" tanya Noctis mengaruk rambutnya yang tak terasa gatal. Ia berusaha mengingat nama gadis berambut permen kapas di hadapannya ini.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno pantat ayam! SA-KU-RA HA-RU-NO!" seru Sakura.

Noctis menghembuskan nafas berat, seumur hidupnya baru pertama kali ini dia bertemu perempuan sekasar Sakura. Sudah menyebutnya dengan pantat ayam dan tiba-tiba marah-marah padanya tanpa alasan yang jelas-karena menurut Noctis pertengkaran mereka di awali hanya karena masalah sepele dan sekarang menjadi terasa sangat rumit-.

"Oke-oke! Sakura Haruno ya, itu namamu kan? Dan Sakura Haruno, kuminta berhenti memanggilku dengan pantat ayam karena aku juga punya nama! Namaku Noctis Lucis Caelum bukan pantat ayam atau apapun!" kata Noctis, tangan kirinya berkacak pinggang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sakura menghela nafas. Ia berusaha menahan rasa bergemuruh yang masih membekas di dadanya.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Hm, kau bisa memanggilku Sakura saja."

"Uh, baiklah Sakura, sebenarnya aku ada di mana?" tanya Noctis sembari iris birunya menelusuri tiap sudut pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya tanda heran, "kau berada di hutan Konohagakure." Sahutnya malas.

"Hutan Konohagakure?" ulang Noctis dengan nada bingung.

"Ya, hutan Konohagakure. Ngomong-ngomong darimana kau berasal, Nocis?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum di wajah porselennya.

"Namaku Noctis nona Sakura, bukan Nocis."

"Noktis?"

"Noctis, Sakura!"

"No-chis?"

"Noctis!"

"Nochtis?"

"Yap, hampir benar!"

"Nochtis?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Panggil aku Noct!" jerit Noctis frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Noc?" Noctis menghela nafas berat, setidaknya gadis berambut gulali itu sedikit benar mengeja namanya.

"Jadi, Noc. Kau berasal darimana?" tanya Sakura setelah acara pelatihan 'mengeja nama Noctis dengan benar' yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Noctis terdiam, ia berfikir keras haruskah ia menceritakan di mana tempat asalnya. Entah kenapa hatinya seperti mempercayai gadis berambut gulali itu. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat Noctis akhirnya membuka bibirnya, "aku tak ingat di mana asalku. Yang kutahu aku sudah berada di sini dan bertemu denganmu…" dustanya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil namun terlihat manis bagi Noctis, Sakura tak tahu bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini telah berdusta ini karena Noctis yang cukup pintar menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Bagaimana kalau untuk sementara waktu kau tinggal di sini Noc?" tawar Sakura.

"Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk." Sahut Noctis. Dua anak manusia itu berjalan beriringan menelusuri jalanan setapak hutan Konohagakure dan kemudian memasuki wilayah berpenduduk.

Iris biru Noctis melirik sosok gadis merah muda di sampingnya. Ada rasa nyaman dalam hatinya, Noctis heran dengan dirinya. Seolah-olah ketika ia berbicara dengan Sakura ia seperti bukan dirinya. Bukan dirinya yang dulunya sangat pemalu dan akhirnya hanya diam, ia seperti bukan dirinya karena lebih mudah mengekspresikan dirinya ketika bersama Sakura. Noctis juga merasa Sakura berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang berada di negerinya.

Yang Noctis tahu semua gadis-gadis yang pernah ia temui selalu berpenampilan dan berlaku anggun-walau Noctis juga tahu beberapa gadis di negerinya juga mahir dalam pertarungan- ini karena Noctis sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan di lingkungan istana.

Noctis juga merasa lingkungannya sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Kerajaan Caelum. Semua orang berjalan kaki dan bangunan-bangunan dari kayu yang menurut Noctis sangat sederhana, berbeda dengan negerinya yang memiliki kendaraan canggih seperti airship, mobil, dan lainnya bahkan bangunan mewah pencakar langit dari lapisan beton dan kaca. Noctis benar-benar merasa sangat asing.

Noctis menelusuri keramaian jalan desa Konohagakure, mengamati segala kegiatan yang dilakukan orang-orang. Salah satunya seorang nenek yang tengah menyapu kedainya, anak-anak yang bermain, dan beberapa pemuda-pemudi berpakaian rompi jonin atau pakaian biasa yang berjalan santai atau membeli sesuatu di toko atau kedai.

Semua benar-benar terasa berbeda bagi Noctis, jujur saja baru pertama kalinya Noctis melihat sebuah kedai karena biasanya di negerinya orang-orang pada umumnya akan pergi ke sebuah lestoran dengan desain mewah atau memesan mengunakan handphone, tunggu… Noctis segera merogoh saku celananya dan membuka handphone flip miliknya. Alisnya terangkat mendapati layar handphone-nya tak menemukan sinyal secuilpun, bahkan Noctis yakin tempat bernama Konohagakure ini pastilah tidak sama dengan Kerajaan Caelum.

Noctis segera menutup ponsel flip-nya, ia tak menyadari bahwa Sakura menatapnya dengan heran dan penuh keingintahuan.

"Noc?" panggil Sakura.

"Hm?" sahut Noctis.

"Benda apa yang kau pegang di tanganmu itu?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk ponsel di tangan kiri Noctis.

"Ini?" Noctis menunjukkan ponselnya pada Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangguk. "Ini namanya ponsel."

"Ponsel?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya tanda bingung.

Noctis mau tak mau tersenyum tipis berusaha untuk tak menertawakan kepolosan gadis berambut merah muda sepinggang itu, "ya, benda ini berfungsi sebagai alat komunikasi. Kau bisa menghubungi orang lain melalui suara, dan pesan singkat. Tapi itu kalau orang lain yang kau hubungi itu juga mempunyai benda ini." Terang Noctis.

Sakura terdiam, otak cerdasnya berusaha mencerna penjelasan Noctis. Sakura menghela nafas berarti benda bernama ponsel itu hampir sama dengan wireless yang biasa digunakan saat misi ketika anggota tim diharuskan untuk berpencar itu.

"Kau mengerti maksudku?" tanya Noctis dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah tampannya. Noctis menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sakura membiarkan gadis berambut merah muda itu menelitinya lebih seksama.

Sakura memperhatikan ponsel yang ada di tangannya, membukanya dan membalik-balik ponsel berwarna hitam metalik itu. Ia terpana karena layar ponsel itu memantulkan wajahnya seperti cermin. Sakura menelusuri casing ponsel itu, tampaknya ia cukup takjub. Jari mungilnya tak sengaja menekan tombol di ponsel itu membuat layarnya menyala dan Sakura terkaget dan tak sengaja melepaskan ponsel itu.

Hup!

Untung saja dengan cekatan Noctis menangkap ponselnya sebelum ponsel itu jatuh dan berserakan di tanah. Noctis bernafas lega dan memasukkan ponsel itu ke saku celananya. Ia mendengus kepada Sakura dan menatap gadis itu seolah-olah mengatakan 'kau hampir merusakkan barangku!'.

Sakura yang menyadarinya segera membungkuk meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku!" Noctis menghampiri Sakura dan mengeleng pelan menandakan bahwa ia memaafkan Sakura. Kemudian Sakura tersenyum sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan dua anak manusia berbeda gender itu kembali melangkah.

.

.

.

Tok-tok-tok!

"Masuk!"

Sakura membuka pintu kantor Hokage. Gadis itu ber-ojigi sembari menguncapkan salam. Di sampingnya Noctis berdiri tegak sembari memperhatikan sosok wanita berparas cantik berambut blonde dengan pakaian terbuka yang bertopang dangu di atas meja.

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari, Sakura?" tanya sang Hokage.

"Saya mau melapor bahwa perintah Nona untuk mengumpulkan tanaman obat telah selesai." Jawab Sakura.

Hokage berdada besar itu tersenyum tanda puas atas hasil kerja murid kebanggaannya itu. Kemudian iris coklat madunya beralih pada sosok berambut raven yang berada di samping Sakura. Ia mengernyit melihat pemuda itu yang tampak tak asing baginya.

"Kau… bocah Uchiha?"

Noctis dan Sakura menatap Hokage yang menuding Noctis dengan telunjuknya. Sakura yang menyadari segera menyela sebelum sang Hokage sekaligus gurunya itu membuka bibirnya.

"Ah, maaf Nona Tsunade. Saya melapor bahwa saat saya mencari tanaman obat di hutan Konohagakure saya bertemu dengan pemuda ini." Kata Sakura, "saya menemukannya tengah pingsan di hutan. Mungkin memang mirip tapi saya tidak merasakan aura cakra Sasuke di dirinya dan dia bukan Sasuke." Tambah Sakura.

Tsunade mengangguk dan mengalihkan iris coklat madunya menatap Noctis. "Jadi siapa kau anak muda? Dari mana asalmu? Dan apa tujuanmu datang ke Konoha?" tanya Tsunade.

"Namaku Noctis Lucis Caelum, dan maaf aku tak ingat di mana asalku karena setelah aku pingsan aku sudah berada di hutan Konohagakure dan aku… mungkin untuk sementara aku akan tinggal di Konohagakure sampai aku ingat jalan untuk pulang ke tempat asalku." Jawab Noctis.

Tsunade tampak berfikir sejenak. Ia merasa Noctis seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dan sepertinya pemuda itu sangat asing. Tsunade tak pernah melihat model pakaian Noctis yang terkesan mewah itu. Tsunade merasa pemuda itu sangat berbeda dan entah apa. Namun melihat Noctis benar-benar mengingatkannya pada sosok pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang tengah menjadi buronan internasional itu.

"Namamu Nocis Lucis Calum, bukan?" tanya Tsunade, Noctis menghela nafas,

"Panggil saja aku Noct."

"Noc?"

"Hm." Noctis mengangguk.

Tsunade memerintahkan untuk sementara Sakura sebagai pengawas Noctis mengingat pemuda itu seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang mencurigakan bagi Tsunade. Sakura mohon diri dan baru saja ia akan melangkah menuju pintu, pintu itu sudah menjeblak terbuka.

"NENEK!" suara cempreng milik pemuda berambut blonde membuat Sakura dan Noctis menutup telinga.

"Dasar berisik!" keluh Tsunade.

"Ahahahaha! Maaf, aku ingin melapor kalau misiku berhasil! Eh, hai Sakura-chan?" sapa Naruto. Cengiran dan tawa di pemuda berkulit tan itu lenyap melihat sosok pemuda yang berdiri di samping Sakura, pemuda itu rasanya benar-benar taka sing baginya.

"TEMEEE!" Naruto mendelik.

Duak!

Sakura menjitak pemuda blonde itu, "DIAM NARUTO!" semprot Sakura.

Noctis memperhatikan Naruto yang mengingatkannya pada sosok sahabat sekaligus guard-nya yang periang dan berambut sama dengan Naruto. _Dia, mengingatkanku pada Prompto._

.

.

.

Kedai Ichiraku tampak ramai dengan beberapa anak muda yang tengah menikmati ramen. 3 anak muda dengan warna rambut merah muda, blonde dan yang terakhir adalah hitam kebiruan. Suara canda dan tawa dari gadis berambut merah muda dan pemuda blonde menjadi satu-satunya sumber kemeriahan di kedai terkenal namun tidak cukup besar itu. Naruto meletakkan mangkok ramen ekstra jumbonya yang kelima dan memanggil si pemilik kedai, Paman Teuchi untuk menambah pesanan.

Noctis tertegun melihat porsi makan Naruto sedangkan Sakura masih santai menikmati ramennya yang baru habis setengah.

"Bagaimana menurutmu rasa ramennya enak bukan?" tanya Naruto pada Noctis. Noctis mengangguk dan beralih kembali pada ramennya yang baru habis seperempat, jujur Noctis baru pertama kali memakan makanan berminyak-yang kata Naruto bernama ramen itu- yang menurut Noctis lumayan enak, tapi ia ragu apa tubuhnya akan baik-baik saja bila ia makan sembarangan di tempat asing.

Noctis kembali melahap sesumpit ramen, ia tak punya pilihan karena perutnya sudah protes berulang-ulang sejak pagi tadi.

Hari beranjak malam dan lampu-lampu di setiap sudut-sudut rumah dinyalakan. Sang rembulan merangkak menuju langit yang gelap gulita dan memberikan sinarnya untuk menjadi penerang bagi bumi. Dua pemuda dengan rambut blonde dan raven berjalan beriringan, hari itu sudah diputuskan untuk sementara Noctis akan menginap di rumah Naruto.

"Kau mandi saja dulu, kau boleh pinjam bajuku di lemari." Perintah Naruto dan berjalan meninggalkan Noctis menuju dapur. Iris biru milik Noctis menelusuri tiap sudut ruangan yang tak lain adalah kamar Naruto. Kamar itu lumayan berantakan sehingga membuatnya mengernyit sehingga dengan cekatan Noctis memunguti barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai. Ia menumpuk rapi buku-buku dan meletakkannya di rak, kemudian melipat selimut dan baju-baju yang mengantung sembarangan di atas kursi dan kasur, dan membuang bungkus bekas makanan di tempat sampah. Ia meraih sapu yang berada di sudut ruangan dan membersihkan lantai yang sedikit kotor, ternyata Noctis cukup telaten juga. :-D

Noctis membuka lemari kayu yang berada di samping kasur Naruto dan mengambil sepotong kaos dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Noctis beranjak keluar kamar Naruto dan mencari kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa menit mencari di mana kamar mandi Naruto akhirnya Noctis menemukannya. Suara gemericik air terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi, tak butuh berapa lama sosok pemuda berambut raven keluar dengan tubuh segar dan rambut raven yang basah. Di tangan kirinya Noctis menenteng pakaian yang sebelumnya ia pakai.

Hari sudah beranjak menuju tengah malam, Noctis melirik jam di atas meja yang menunjukkan pukul 22.00 menandakan hari tengah larut. Tampak Naruto sudah melalang buana ke alam mimpi, Noctis akhirnya merebahkan dirinya di samping Naruto. Ia tetap terjaga, angannya melayang jauh memikirkan bagaimana keadaan negerinya? Bagaimana keadaan rakyatnya? Bagaimana keadaan ketiga sahabatnya? Noctis tak bisa berbuat banyak, ia hanya mampu berdoa semoga mereka selamat dan peperangan segera berakhir.

Noctis berjanji bahwa ia akan segera kembali dan menyudahi peperangan tiada akhir itu…

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

.

Maaf kalo saya lama banget update-nya n chap ini mengecewakan. Mood menulis saya menghilang untuk sekarang tapi saya akan tetap usahakan update fic ini.

Maaf bila Noctis terkesan OOC karena saya cukup kesulitan mendalami karakter Noctis, yang saya tahu sifat Noctis pemalu dan pendiam seperti Sasuke.

Thanks untuk pereview di chap 1 :

**Yolea Irk's.**

UchihaYuki : terima kasih reviewnya. Ini chap 2 update.

**HarunoZuka.**

**Haza ShiRaifu.**

Twins saku chan : arigatou reviewnya… ini chap 2 update.

ImoLoveItachi-Kun : Terima kasih review-nya. Saya pertama lihat final fantasy itu yang seri ke-12 n seri ke-10 pas saya pengen maen PS 2. N saya juga pas pertama lihat Noctis waktu lihat trailer FF Versus 13 di Youtube, pertama lihat saya sudah membatin 'Ya ampun~~~ Ni cowo keren bangett!' n saya langsung ingat Saskey. XD

Untuk request-nya akan saya simpan dulu. Tapi mohon sabar menunggu ya. ;-D

**Dijah-hime.**

Sekali lagi arigatou…

And review again if you mind… ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Square Enix*Final Fantasy Versus 13*

*Different Fate*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Noctis Lucis Caelum & Sakura Haruno*

*Special fic for my 1st year in FFn*

*Crossover fic*

.

.

.

Kita punya takdir sendiri…

Kau dengan jalan takdirmu dan aku dengan jalan takdirku…

Kita berbeda…

Tak juga berada di dunia yang sama…

Tapi Tuhan selalu punya cara bukan?

Untuk mempertemukan kita bagaimanapun caranya…

.

.

.

Malam berlalu dengan sangat cepat dan saatnya sang surya merangkak menuju angkasa tertinggi guna memberikan sinarnya untuk makhluk di bumi. Kelopak matanya bergerak perlahan kemudian iris biru itu terbuka, si pemilik iris biru itu mengerjab dan merenggangkan tubuhnya kemudian beranjak menuju jendela di sampingnya yang masih tertutup namun sinar sang surya telah menembus kaca jendela. Pemuda berambut raven itu beranjak menuju keluar kamar dan membiarkan sosok pemuda lain yang masih terlelap itu tanpa ada niat untuk membangunkannya.

Byur!

Pemuda berambut raven itu mencuci muka dan menatap pantulan wajahnya di kaca, wajahnya tampak kuyu dan rambutnya acak-acakan wajarlah karena ia baru saja bangun tidur.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu membuat pemuda itu segera beranjak keluar kamar mandi menuju pintu depan.

"Selamat pagi?" sapa sosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda sepinggang, sosok cantik itu membuat pemuda raven di hadapannya mengerjabkan mata.

"Hm, pagi." Balas pemuda berambut raven itu kemudian mempersilakan si gadis masuk.

"Hari ini aku membawakan sarapan untukmu Noc, oh ya mana Naruto?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda itu sembari membuka bungkusan berisi makanan yang di bawanya.

"Dia belum bangun." Jawab Noctis, pemuda itu menarik kursi dan mendudukkan pantatnya.

"Kalau begitu kau bangunkan dia. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." Perintah Sakura dengan terampil menata piring dan makanan untuk sarapan.

"Hn." Balas Noctis.

.

.

.

"Hoaaam~~~" Naruto menguap kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya setelah kepalanya di jitak Sakura.

Sementara itu Noctis dengan tenang dan elegan menghabiskan sarapannya. Pemuda berambut raven itu mengambil lap makan dan membersihkan bibirnya usai sarapan, perilakunya itu membuat Sakura menatapnya heran.

"Ada yang aneh di wajahku?" tanya Noctis bingung karena Sakura terus memperhatikannya.

"Ah, tidak ada… hanya saja cara makanmu seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang bangsawan." Ujar Sakura.

Noctis tak menyahut pemuda beriris biru itu memilih diam dengan tenang sembari memperhatikan Naruto yang belum menghabiskan sarapannya malahan pemuda yang identik dengan duren berjalan itu malah terkantuk-kantuk dengan mulut belepotan.

"Naruto! Habiskan sarapanmu!" bentak Sakura sekali lagi tangan mungilnya melayangkan jitakan di kepala kuning Naruto membuat bakpao kedua bertengger di sana.

Noctis sweatdrop.

Akhirnya setelah 1 jam acara sarapan itu selesai. Noctis segera melenggang ke kamar mandi dengan kaos milik Naruto. Sementara pemuda berambut kuning itu langsung memakai pakaian ninjanya yang biasa tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu lain lagi dengan Sakura yang membereskan pakaian kotor Naruto dan memasukkannya ke mesin cuci kemudian dengan telaten mencuci semua pakaian kotor itu termasuk pakaian Noctis kecuali dalaman milik pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Noctis pada Sakura yang tengah mengucek pakaian. Pemuda beriris biru itu mengernyit melihat pakaian hitam yang ia yakini sebagai pakaiannya kemarin.

"Mencuci bajumu." Jawab Sakura, tangan mungilnya dengan cekatan mengucek pakaian hitam itu dengan sabun dan menyiramnya dengan air.

Entah kenapa Noctis merasa wajahnya memanas, _'Demi Etro*… aku tak bisa membayangkan seorang gadis yang mencucikan bajuku… padahal biasanya baju itu akan di laundry oleh pelayan-pelayan di istana atau di buang karena sifatnya sekali pakai!'_

"A-ano Sakura…" Noctis tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Pemuda berambut raven itu hanya bisa berdiri dengan kikuk.

"Hm, ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Baju itu biar aku yang mencucinya sendiri." Pinta Noctis hendak mengambil pakaian itu namun Sakura menahannya,

"tidak perlu. Aku sudah hampir selesai lebih baik sekarang kau segera ke ruang makan.(A/N: apartemen Naruto tidak ada ruang tamunya)" perintah Sakura. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Noctis menuruti perintah gadis itu.

Sang surya semakin meninggi namun jam masih menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, segala aktivitas di apartemen milik jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu sudah selesai dan tiga orang remaja itu berkumpul di meja makan.

"Hari ini kita di berikan misi." Kata Sakura. Tangan mungilnya berkacak pinggang, "misi tingkat S. Membunuh seorang buronan di desa Oto." Tambah Sakura.

"Bukannya dulu itu desa Orochimaru?" Sahut Naruto menopang kepalanya.

"Ya, tapi itu dulu sebelum Orochimaru berpindah-pindah. Sekarang desa itu berdiri sendiri dan baru saja mengangkat pemimpin baru, namun ada kabar bahwa bekas percobaan Orochimaru hendak menyerang pemimpin desa Oto." Jelas Sakura. "Hari ini kita berangkat bersama Sai, sayangnya kapten Yamato dan Guru Kakashi sedang melaksanakan misi karena itu hanya kita bertiga yang di kirim. 30 menit lagi kita berkumpul di kantor Hokage karena Nona Tsunade juga nanti menjelaskan detail misi ini." Kata Sakura melangkah menuju pintu, "aku akan bersiap-siap dulu kau juga."

Setelah Sakura pergi Naruto segera melangkah menuju kamarnya dan mengepak barang-barang yang di butuhkan. Noctis hanya mengikuti pemuda berambut pirang itu, "apa maksudnya dengan misi?" tanya Noctis kemudian.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menatap pemuda berambut raven itu heran, "kau tidak tahu apa misi itu?" tanyanya.

"Bukan begitu, aku tahu misi itu semacam tugas yang harus kalian kerjakan. kalian diberikan target yang harus kalian selesaikan kemudian setelah kalian berhasil menyelesaikan tugas itu kalian mendapatkan rangking atau bayaran." Jawab Noctis, "tapi untuk apa kalian melakukan misi itu? Apakah kalian semacam agen rahasia atau agen bayaran?" tanya Noctis ingin tahu.

Naruto malah mengaruk kepalanya tanda tak mengerti, "agen? Apa itu?" tanyanya balik. Hal itu malah membuat Noctis semakin bingung sendiri.

Selesai mengepak barang-barangnya Naruto mencangklongkan tas di punggungnya, "aku berangkat dulu!" pamitnya.

Baru saja Naruto beranjak membuka pintu Noctis menahan lengannya, "aku ikut."

.

.

.

Dua pemuda itu baru saja sampai ketika Tsunade hendak menjelaskan detail misi mereka. Hokage wanita pertama itu tersenyum puas melihat Naruto yang tidak terlambat kali ini sehingga pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu takkan bertanya macam-macam dan membuatnya naik darah.

"Kali ini kalian mendapatkan misi rank S, tugas kalian membunuh pria ini-Tsunade menunjukkan foto seorang pria muda berambut jingga dengan wajah bengis, pria itu kira-kira seumuran Yamato- dia adalah buronan negara Oto, Suna dan Kiri. Kemampuannya tipe penghisap cakra dan pengguna pedang." Jelas Tsunade, "menurut kabar dia akan muncul saat festival perayaan setahun kepemimpinan Otokage(ini sebutan untuk pemimpin desa Otogakure)."

"Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tugas kalian yang pertama adalah berjaga-jaga di sekitar rumah Otokage sampai beliau mengikuti festival perayaan hingga selesai. Kedua jika benar target kalian menyerang di tengah-tengah festival kalian harus langsung membunuhnya tapi jika buronan itu tidak muncul sampai perayaan itu berakhir kalian harus memburu dan membunuhnya segera." Terang Hokage kelima itu.

"Kami mengerti." Jawab Sai.

"Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, dan Sai. Kalian bertiga kuperintahkan segera menyelesaikan misi ini secepat mungkin." Perintah Tsunade.

"BAIK!"

Ketiga remaja itu menjawab bersamaan.

Noctis yang kebingungan secepatnya segera mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Maaf, apakah kalian akan meninggalkanku di sini?" tanyanya dengan polos.

Tsunade menepuk dahinya menyadari sesuatu.

Sakura menatap Noctis iba, gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan menuju gurunya sekaligus hokage kelima itu, "Nona Tsunade, bagaimana kalau Noc juga turut dalam misi kami?" pintanya.

"Anak muda, apakah kau bisa memakai senjata?" tanya Tsunade dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Noctis.

"Apakah kau bisa bela diri?" Noctis mengangguk.

"Jadi bagaimana Nona?" tanya Sakura, Tsunade mengangguk mantap senyumnya merekah.

"Baiklah, anak muda kuijinkan kau turut dalam misi tim Kakashi!" kata Tsunade.

.

.

.

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Kaki-kaki itu semakin cepat melangkah, menapak pada bumi yang basah oleh hujan yang sendari tadi menguyur sejak 1 jam meninggalkan Konoha namun walau tanah penuh genangan air dan tampak becek tak menyurutkan 4 remaja itu untuk terus berlari ups sebenarnya jika diperhatikan hanya 3 remaja itu sementara yang satunya terlihat mengernyit.

Pemuda beriris biru itu berusaha mengimbangi langkah ketiga rekannya, kakinya sudah kram luar biasa seakan menjerit meminta istirahat namun pemuda berambut raven itu menghiraukannya dan berusaha fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

Matanya tiba-tiba berkunang-kunang dan…

Semuanya menggelap…

.

.

.

"Noctis?"

"Noctis?"

Noctis bergerak, mengerakkan kelopak matanya agar terbuka walau perlahan. Dan yang pertama di tangkap korneanya adalah sosok gadis berambut pirang sepundak dengan iris ungunya. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut sembari jemari lentiknya mengelus pipi Noctis membuat pemuda itu mengerjab kebingungan.

"Stella?" gumamnya lirih.

"Noctis" gadis itu tetap mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya, jemarinya juga tiada henti mengelus pipi Noctis.

"Hentikan Stella…" bisik Noctis susah payah, entah kenapa sosok gadis bernama Stella itu tiba-tiba menjadi dua dan kembali menjadi satu kemudian menjadi dua lagi hingga seterusnya.

Noctis mengenggam erat tangan mungil itu, berusaha menyisihkannya. Namun tampaknya semua sia-sia karena entah bagaimana bisa tenaganya menghilang entah kemana. Sadar bahwa usahanya sia-sia Noctis hanya bisa pasrah.

Sosok gadis berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba mengabur dan samar-samar warna rambut yang sebelumnya pirang itu berubah menjadi merah muda. Sosok berambut merah muda itu lama-lama menjadi jelas.

"Nocis?" sosok berambut merah muda itu menatapnya khawatir dengan iris klorofil miliknya. Tangan mungilnya mengelus pipi dan dahi Noctis kemudian menyalurkan cakra kehijauan di telapak tangannya.

Noctis mengerjabkan matanya, "Sakura…" bisiknya.

Sakura bernafas lega, tangan mungilnya beralih pada kaki Noctis yang selonjoran. Dialirkannya cakra kehijauan itu membuat kaki Noctis yang sebelumnya kram dan mati rasa berangsur-angsur membaik. Sementara Sakura tengah sibuk mengalirkan cakra medisnya, Sai dan Naruto dengan sabar menunggu sembari memeriksa perlengkapan mereka sementara itu Noctis yang tergolek lemah hanya mampu memperhatikan kegiatan Sakura.

'_Gadis ini ternyata juga menguasai sihir putih?'_

"Nah, kakimu sudah lebih baik." Ujar Sakura. Noctis mengerakkan kakinya yang sedikit kaku kemudian pemuda itu berdiri dengan bantuan Sakura.

"Kau tidak pernah berjalan jauh ya?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Noctis menatap iris biru langit itu, "aku pernah, tapi tidak dengan berlari biasanya aku berpergian jauh menggunakan mobil atau airship bisa juga motor." Sahutnya.

Sai, Sakura dan Naruto tampak kebingungan. "Apa itu mobil, airship dan motor?" tanya Naruto dengan polos.

Noctis menghela nafas berat menyadari kebodohannya, bukankah di tempat ini sangat berbeda dengan tempatnya dulu. Noctis bahkan tak menemukan benda-benda canggih barang satupun sehingga pemuda berambut raven itu sangat yakin kalau Kristal Agung sepertinya mengirimnya ke masa lalu.

"Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan perjalanan?" sela Noctis mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, kau benar sebaiknya kita bergegas!" ujar Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau naik kepunggungku." Kata Sai mengendong tubuh Noctis di punggungnya. Kemudian empat remaja itu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Langit berangsur-angsur menggelap, suara gemuruh petir bersahut-sahutan. Keempat remaja itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak mengingat perjalanan Konoha-Oto memakan waktu sekitar 2 hari. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja melanjutkan perjalanan nonstop sampai besok pagi namun mengingat cuaca tidaklah bersahabat membuat mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat hingga hujan mereda.

Rintikan air terjun satu-persatu kemudian menjadi deras dan membuat bumi basah. Di sebuah penginapan kecil di tengah hutan anggota kelompok Kakashi beristirahat dan akan melanjutkan perjalanan besok.

Mereka memesan 2 kamar, satu untuk Sakura seorang dan satunya untuk Sai, Naruto dan Noctis. Baru saja Noctis menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding Naruto dengan seenak gundulnya melemparkan yukata di wajahnya dengan seringai usil. "Hei, Nokis ayo segera ganti bajumu dan kita berendam di onsen!" kata Naruto.

"Namaku Noctis, bukan Nokis!" dengus Noctis.

"Noc-APA? Namamu itu sulit di eja tahu!" gerutu Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang itu meninggalkan Noctis.

Noctis dengan malas segera melepas pakaiannya, ia mengernyit bingung. "Bagaimana cara memakai ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Noc?" suara Sakura terdengar di balik pintu. Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban Sakura membuka pintu geser itu.

Greek!

"Noc?" panggil Sakura. Iris klorofilnya terbelalak melihat Noctis bertelanjang dada dengan yukata longgar yang belum terikat di pinggangnya. "Ma-maaf aku tak bermaksud mengintipmu berganti pakaian." Ujar Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

Sebelum Sakura menutup pintu Noctis segera memanggilnya, "Sakura, bisa kau bantu aku memakai pakaian ini? Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya." Pinta Noctis dengan nada memelas.

Karena kasihan Sakura segera menghampiri Noctis, tangan mungilnya memegang ujung yukata biru itu. Memasangkannya di tubuh Noctis dengan benar dan melilitkan obi di pinggangnya.

"Selesai." Ujar Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Balas Noctis.

Sakura menarik tangan Noctis keluar kamar, "kau tidak ikut berendam di onsen?" tanya Sakura.

"Maaf, onsen itu… apa?" tanya Noctis dengan polos.

Sakura menatapnya tak percaya, dengan sabar gadis berambut merah muda itu menjelaskan apa itu onsen. "Jadi, sekarang kau harus menghangatkan tubuhmu agar lebih rileks." Kata Sakura tangan mungilnya terus menarik tangan Noctis. Sementara Noctis hanya bisa pasrah.

"Sakura, apakah kita akan memakai pakaian renang?" tanya Noctis.

"Tidak. Kalau kau berendam di onsen kau tidak perlu memakai pakaian renang." Sahut Sakura.

"Jadi aku harus memakai apa?" tanya Noctis bingung.

"Kau tidak perlu memakai apa-apa." jawab Sakura.

"Heh?"

.

.

.

Dan Noctis tahu bahwa waktu masih lama berjalan…

.

.

.

To be continue…

Saya kembali memupdate fic ini. Maaf lama…

*Etro itu seperti dewi yang dipuja di seri FF Versus 13 kayaknya. Saya kurang tahu…

Saya minta maaf kalo Noctis OOc jujur saya kesulitan untuk mendalami karakter Noctis, saya harap reader maklum. ;-)

Thanks untu pereview di chap kemarin :

PuPut It's Me : thanks reviewnya. Untuk ending saya belum mastiin entah happy ato sad-ditendang ke segitiga Bermuda- tapi lihat aja nanti di bagian akhir, ano ttg request ItaSaku itu kamu kemaren yang review dengan penname 'ImoLoveItachi-Kun' ya?

Twins saku-chan : ini chap 3 update. Makasih reviewnya.

**Dijah-hime.**

HarunoZuka : ini udah update, thanks reviewnya.

**Haza ShiRaifu.**

**Yolea Irk's.**

**Terima kasih semuanya… and RnR again if you mind…**

**;-D**


	4. Chapter 4

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Square Enix*Final Fantasy Versus 13*

*Different Fate*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Noctis Lucis Caelum & Sakura Haruno*

*Special fic for my 1st year in FFn*

*Crossover fic*

.

.

.

Kita punya takdir sendiri…

Kau dengan jalan takdirmu dan aku dengan jalan takdirku…

Kita berbeda…

Tak juga berada di dunia yang sama…

Tapi Tuhan selalu punya cara bukan?

Untuk mempertemukan kita bagaimanapun caranya…

.

.

.

Awan kelabu berarak diikuti dengan derasnya rintikan tangis sang langit. Bulan tak menampakkan diri karena awan yang menutupi. Di tengah hutan lebat terdapat sebuah penginapan sederhana di jalan setapak, jalan lumayan luas yang menjadi jalur bagi perjalanan Konoha-Suna-Oto-Iwa. Penginapan sederhana itu terang dan lumayan besar cukup untuk menampung setidaknya 10 orang dengan fasilitas 5 kamar yang berada di lantai satu dan lantai dua. Di dalam penginapan itu juga menyediakan onsen indoor yang artinya onsen yang berada di dalam ruangan.

Langkah-langkah teratur namun terkesan berat berirama menapaki lantai kayu penginapan yang merupakan lorong panjang menuju ruang perjamuan dan onsen.

Pemuda dengan iris biru itu tampak pasrah pada sosok gadis yang menyeretnya, kemudian mereka berhenti di depan pintu masuk onsen.

"Nah, di sini onsen-nya." Kata Sakura menatap Noctis yang masih kebingungan. Sakura segera melangkah menuju onsen yang kiri, onsen khusus wanita. Noctis yang kebingungan masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk onsen. Akhirnya dengan bingung Noctis melangkah menuju pintu onsen yang sebelah kiri tempat Sakura masuk tadi.

"Sakura-" Noctis terbelalak di tempat melihat Sakura yang hendak melepaskan yukata-nya. Sakura yang terkejut segera memakai yukata miliknya lagi yang sudah terlepas setengah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" bentak Sakura dengan wajah merona.

Noctis segera tersadar, dengan kikuk ia menangkupkan telapak tangannya di depan dada meminta maaf. "Ma-maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud mengintipmu. Aku tak tahu kalau kau hendak lepas baju!"

Sakura mendengus, "jadi, apa maumu datang ke sini?" ketus Sakura.

"Bukankah kau yang mengajakku ke onsen?" tanya Noctis balik dengan polos.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, "aku memang mengajakmu. Tapi tempatmu bukan di sini, ini onsen khusus wanita dan yang khusus untuk pria di pintu masuk yang sebelah kanan." Jelas Sakura.

"Kukira aku akan ke onsen bersamamu…" keluh Noctis polos.

"Maksudmu kau ingin berendam bersamaku? Begitu?" ketus Sakura kesal.

"…"

"Dengar Noc, onsen itu berbeda dengan di laut atau kolam. Di onsen itu kita seperti mandi jadi kita tidak memakai baju. Dan wanita dan pria tidak di jadikan satu!" terang Sakura dengan tidak sabaran. "Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"Jadi kalau aku dan kau di onsen ini berarti sama saja kita mandi bersama ya?" tanya Noctis masih dengan nada polos. Sakura menepuk dahinya dengan kesal, ia tak habis pikir pada pemuda di hadapannya ini.

'_Dia ini bodoh atau apa sih?_' desah Sakura dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kau keluar dari sini!" kata Sakura, di dorongnya bahu Noctis dari belakang kemudian di dorongnya punggung Noctis menuju pintu masuk onsen. "Onsen khusus pria di sini." Kata Sakura, "masuklah." Perintahnya.

Walau awalnya ragu Noctis memutuskan untuk masuk. Telapak kakinya menapak pada lantai kayu ruang ganti onsen, namun ia malah celingukan kala hanya melihat loker-loker di sisi ruangan dan sisi lain yang hanya terdapat pintu kaca yang buram.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Noctis entah pada siapa.

Greeekk!

"AA! HAI NOKIS?" sapa sosok dengan kepala duren yang muncul dari pintu kaca itu dengan heboh.

Noctis menatap pemilik kepala duren itu, "Naruto?"

"Kenapa kau belum berendam?" tanya Naruto balik.

"A-aku baru saja sampai." Ujar Noctis dengan gugup.

"Oh, kalau begitu segeralah berendam. Biar tubuhmu rileks." Perintah Naruto segera melangkah menuju salah satu loker yang terbuka lebar. Dengan cekatan Naruto segera memakai yukatanya.

Noctis hanya terdiam memperhatikan Naruto.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau memperhatikanku?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"A… ti-tidak!" kilah Noctis salah tingkah.

"Kenapa kau tidak juga melepas bajumu?" tanya Naruto lagi, Noctis hanya terdiam dengan bingung sekaligus malu.

"Apakah aku harus melepas bajuku di sini?" tanyanya.

Naruto menatapnya heran, "tentu saja."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?" Noctis tampak tak yakin. Naruto mengaruk-ngaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kau lama sekali sih. Sini biar aku bantu!" kata Naruto mendekati Noctis.

Noctis terperangah, "tunggu! Tunggu! Aku tida-WAAAA!"

.

.

.

Asap yang mengepul dari kolam hangat itu memenuhi ruangan, sebagian menyeruak keluar dari lubang jendela yang memang di sediakan. Pemuda dengan iris biru itu hanya mampu terdiam, walau dengan kikuk ia cukup mengakui bahwa tubuhnya lebih nyaman sekarang. Rasa pegal akibat berlari seharian seakan terbang entah kemana hilang seketika. Noctis mengosok-gosok lengannya sekali-kali memijit bahunya yang pegal. Di tengah-tengah kolam onsen yang luas itu Noctis sendirian sejak 1 jam yang lalu karena kebetulan Naruto segera kabur setelah melemparnya ke dalam kolam dan Sai yang baru saja pergi setengah jam yang lalu.

"Rasanya nyaman sekali." Gumam Noctis menyandarkan punggungnya. "Ini seperti mandi di bathtub hanya saja ini kolam umum."

Entah karena terlalu kelelahan atau keenakan kebiasaa Pangeran Caelum itu tiba-tiba kambuh dan pemuda dengan iris biru itu sudah terlelap dengan wajah sedikit menunduk. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 menandakan bahwa makan malam telah selesai dan waktunya untuk pergi ke tempat tidur.

Gadis dengan iris klorofil itu mendesah khawatir kala Noctis tak jua tampak dari tadi, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan mencari pemuda yang memiliki rambut raven ala pantat ayam mirip bungsu Uchiha itu.

Setelah berputar-putar seluruh penginapan dan mendapat hasil nihil karena Noctis tidak ada di mana-mana Sakura dengan cemas mendudukkan dirinya di atas tatami ruang tamu penginapan. Di topangnya dangu mungilnya sembari berfikir keras.

'_Di mana dia, apakah dia kabur atau diculik musuh? Tidak-tidak, tidak mungkin. Dia orang asing mana mungkin ada orang yang mengenalnya.'_ Batin Sakura.

Sakura menjetikkan jarinya ketika ia ingat sesuatu, satu tempat yang belum ia cek. Dengan mantap gadis berambut permen kapas itu segera beranjak menuju tempat yang ia tuju, yaitu onsen. Sakura menghela nafas ragu, seumur-umur selama 17 tahun hidupnya Sakura tidak pernah memasuki area khusus laki-laki itu dan sekarang untuk pertama kalinya Sakura harus melakukannya hanya untuk mengecek apakah pemuda dengan model mirip Uchiha bungsu itu ada di sana atau tidak.

Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan tak ada orang lewat yang memergoki kegiatannya, kemudian ia segera berjinjit memasuki area onsen pria. Sakura meneliti setiap sudut ruang ganti yang di sisi tembok kiri terdapat loker-loker pakaian. Di ceknya satu persatu dan benar saja Sakura menemukan yukata yang terlipat rapi di salah satu loker di posisi kedua dari atas.

Menghela nafas berat gadis Haruno itu dengan tangan dan kaki gemetar melangkah menuju pintu onsen.

Greeek!

Dan pemandangan di onsen itu membuatnya menganga.

.

.

.

"Hai Sai?" tanya sebuah duren berjalan pada sosok mayat hidup di sebelahnya.

"Apa?" sahut si mayat hidup tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku berwarna merah muda.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau baca sih?" sang duren berjalan alias Naruto malah balik bertanya dengan tatapan bodoh. "Sampulnya berwarna merah muda, girly sekali?"

"Oh, ini buku 'tips cara menawan hati wanita'." Jawab Sai polos dan kembali bergelut dengan buku di tangannya.

"Hei, kenapa si Teme itu belum kembali ya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Teme? Sasuke maksudmu? Bukankah ayam itu masih buron dan tidak mau pulang?" sahut Sai.

"Bukan Teme yang Sasuke, tapi Teme yang sekarang bersama kita. Siapa namanya? Nukis? Nokus? Nokis?" Naruto mengaruk-garuk kepalanya karena gusar.

"Noctis maksudmu?" sela Sai.

"Ah-eh ya! E-eh… entahlah." Kekeh Naruto dengan bodohnya. "Kau tahu, Nokis, dia mirip sekali dengan Sasuke." Ujar Naruto.

"Mirip dari segi fisik jika di perhatikan sekilas tapi sifat mereka berbeda." Timpal Sai.

"Eh, masa? Aku malah tidak terlalu memperhatikannya." Celetuk Naruto.

"Bodoh, tanpa kau perhatikan baik-baik pun perbedaan sifat mereka sudah mencolok. Sasuke, dia angkuh, sombong, dan terlalu dingin, apalagi nafsu membunuhnya sangat besar sedangkan Noctis, dia… terasa lebih hangat. Dia seperti tak memiliki nafsu membunuh, dia pemalu dan sangat polos." Kata Sai dengan onyx yang menembus biru langit Naruto.

Naruto tergelak, "kau benar. Dia bahkan lebih banyak bertanya tentang ini itu berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke."

"Tapi mereka juga memiliki kesamaan?" celetuk Sai.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sifat tenang dan wajah datar mereka lalu model rambut mereka yang seperti pantat ayam." Celetuk Sai kemudian bergelut kembali dengan bukunya.

"Hahahahaa… kau benar Sai!" Naruto tertawa terpikal-pikal.

.

.

.

"Noctis?"

"Noctis?"

Pemuda dengan iris biru itu membuka mata kemudian terbelalak kala irisnya menangkap sosok gadis dengan rambut pirang keemasan dengan iris ungunya.

"Stella?" gumam Noctis.

Sosok gadis bernama Stella itu tersenyum lembut kemudian menarik tangan Noctis, Noctis yang sadar bahwa ia masih terduduk kemudian bangkit berdiri mengikuti tuntunan Stella.

"Stella?" tanya Noctis.

Sosok Stella hanya tersenyum lembut kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menatap arah lain. Entah kenapa Noctis seperti tertarik untuk mendekati Stella, menempelkan dada bidangnya yang emmm masih polos dengan punggung gadis berambut pirang itu yang tertutup rompi kain putih tipis. Noctis mengikuti arah pandangan Stella dan irisnya membelalak kala ia menyaksikan cahaya-cahaya putih yang merangkak ke langit. Dan baru Noctis sadari kalau kakinya tak menapak bumi melainkan menapak pada udara kososng dan sekelilingnya merupakan langit cerah penuh bintang di setiap sudut.

Cahaya-cahaya itu berada di mana-mana melambung-lambung menuju angkasa kemudian lenyap ketika sampai puncaknya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Noctis.

"Cahaya dari jiwa-jiwa." Sahut Stella tanpa menatap Noctis.

"Cahaya dari jiwa-jiwa?" ulang Noctis kebingungan, dari nada bicaranya ia seakan menuntut penjelasan lebih jelas dari gadis berambut pirang itu.

Stella berbalik menghadap Noctis, menangkup pipi pemuda itu dengan sepasang telapak tangannya yang mungil. Mendekatkan wajahnya, Noctis berjengit namun ia tak bisa melakukan apapun ketika entah kenapa ia menutup matanya seperti menunggu ketika bibir mereka berdua hampir bertemu.

"HEI BANGUN!"

BYUR!

Noctis tersentak, dengan cekatan ia segera bangkit dari dasar kolam onsen. Tubuhnya kembali basah kuyup setelah sebuah dorongan keras di bahu bidangnya mendorongnya hingga terjembab dan terjebur di kolam.

Noctis mengerjabkan matanya yang sedikit buram. Dia terperangah ketika menangkap siulet sosok gadis yang berkacak pinggang dengan rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai di punggungnya.

"Sa-Sakura?" ujar Noctis.

"Kenapa kau sampai ketiduran di sini?" ketus Sakura dengan nada cemas. Ia segera memunggungi Noctis dengan wajah memerah.

"Ma-maaf." Sahut Noctis dengan kikuk. Pemuda itu segera melangkah keluar kolam onsen kemudian mengikuti langkah Sakura menuju ruang ganti.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di luar." Kata Sakura masih memunggungi Noctis.

Namun Noctis menahan pergelangannya, "tunggu!"

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"A-anu… bantu aku berpakaian." Pinta Noctis.

Sakura menatapnya dengan shock, "ka-kau ini-" tangannya terkepal di kedua tangannya. "MESUM!" kemudian Sakura berbalik dengan kesal.

Noctis panik segera mencekal tangan Sakura.

"Lepaskan bodoh!" bentak Sakura.

"Bukan begitu! Maksudku bantu aku memakai ikat pinggang yukatanya." Pinta Noctis dengan nada memelas.

Sakura menghela nafas berat, "oh, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi."

.

.

.

Gadis beriris klorofil itu mendengus kesal, ia sudah bergonta-ganti posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur namun matanya sukar untuk terpejam. Sakura merutuki bayangan sosok pemuda dengan rambut raven serta iris birunya yang menghantui benak Sakura dua hari terakhir ini. Apalagi Sakura tak bisa menghentikan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba mengencang kala mengingat sosok itu.

"Aku harus beristirahat untuk misi besok!" dengus Sakura kesal pada dirinya sendiri. "Tidur! Tidur! Tidur!"

Sakura berusaha memejamkan matanya namun matanya tak bisa menutup.

"Domba satu, domba dua, domba tiga…" Sakura mencoba menghitung jumlah domba yang melompat-lompat dalam angannya berharap ia akan tertidur seperti cerita-cerita orang.

Sakura mengerutu kesal, "susah sekali sih!"

Tiba-tiba angannya menerawang ke masa lalu, saat ia masih berusia belia dan selalu bersama sang pemuda yang ia cinta. Walau pemuda itu tak memperdulikannya namun Sakura bahagia hanya dengan menatap wajah tampan dan rambut ravennya.

"Sasuke…" gumam Sakura lirih dengan tatapan nanar yang terpaku pada langit-langit.

"Ayam satu… ayam dua… ayam tiga… ayam empat…" gumam Sakura, lama-lama kelopaknya menutup dan ia terlelap di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Pagi itu sang mentari menyingsing dengan cerahnya diringi dengan suara tapakan pada setiap dahan-dahan pohon. Tiga sosok hitam melesat-lesat cepat menembus udara melawan angin dan menantang langsung sinar sang surya. Di salah satu punggug pemuda dengan rambut pirang sosok lain yang digendong di punggung pemuda pirang itu hanya mampu menghela nafas bosan.

"Bersemangatlah sedikit, kau enak tahu!" tegur satu-satunya perempuan dalam tim itu.

"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa aku harus digendong?" gerutu Noctis dengan tatapan bosan.

"Itu karena kau bukan ninja, jadi kalau tidak begini kau malah hanya meperlambat perjalanan." Kata Sai dengan polosnya.

"Hahaha! Tidak masalah Nok! Sekalian untuk menghemat energimu dan tambahan latihanku!" kekeh Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya.

Noctis hanya diam.

Daun-daun bergerak-gerak, udara bertiup dengan sejuk. Noctis tahu negerinya sangat berbeda dengan tempat ini. Tempat bernama Konoha yang bagi Noctis seperti surga, tak ada perang dan semuanya damai begitu pikirnya. Sebersit pikiran menghampiri pemuda itu, bagaimana kalau ia tinggal saja di sini untuk seterusnya? Namun Noctis menampik pikiran itu kala ia ingat bahwa negerinya sangat membutuhkannya. Ia tak boleh egois karena ia adalah calon raja yang suatu hari memimpin negerinya, ia harus mengutamakan rakyatnya lebih dari apapun.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu sangat cepat, bahkan saat tengah hari tim dari Konoha itu telah sampai di desa Oto, desa yang dulunya menjadi markas sannin legendaris yang merangkap sebagai buronan internasional kelas S. kini setelah kabar matinya sennin ular itu dan sejak kepergiannya dari desa Oto, desa itu berubah menjadi desa yang aman dan tentram. Sehingga lamban laun para penduduk desa mencoba menjadikan Oto dalam salah satu desa ninja dibawah pimpinan Otokage.

"Selamat datang para ninja Konoha?" sambut seorang pria berambut coklat dengan ramah. Pria itu kemudian memandu tim Naruto menuju sebuah rumah yang paling besar di antara rumah-rumah lain. "Ini adalah kantor Otokage." Beritahu pria itu.

"Terima kasih, jadi bisakah kami bertemu dengan Tuan Otokage?" tanya Sakura dengan sopan.

"Tentu saja, silakan." Kata pria itu, "sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Haru Fuuma." Kata pria itu sembari memperkenalkan diri kemudian ia undur diri setelah menutup pintu geser ruangan Otokage.

"Jadi, kalian para shinobi Konoha?" tanya sosok dengan tudung putih yang bersimpuh di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Benar." Kata Sai mewakili kelompoknya.

"Aku rasa aku tak perlu menjelaskan apa tugas kalian. Kalian pasti sudah mendengar semuanya dari Hokage." Kata sang Otokage.

"Kami mengerti, sebelumnya perbolehkan kami memperkenalkan diri. Saya Sakura Haruno selaku ketua tim Konoha." Kata Sakura kemudian memberi isyarat agar Naruto, Noctis dan Sai mengikutinya.

"Saya Sai." Kata Sai.

"Salam kenal, aku Naruto Uzumaki calon Hokage Konoha." Kata Naruto dengan nada penuh semangat seperti biasanya.

"Saya Noctis." Kata Noctis merasa perlu untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Sang Otokage tersenyum, "aku tahu kalian pasti sangat lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh karena itu beristirahatlah sejenak di salah satu ruangan yang sudah kami sediakan." Kata Sang Otokage, ia menempuk tangannya kemudian pintu ruangan itu di geser oleh seorang perempuan berpakaian jonin yang mempersilakan keempat orang itu menuju salah satu ruangan yang lumayan luas.

"Ini adalah ruangan kalian. Kalau ada yang di perlukan kalian bisa meminta tolong pada salah satu pelayan yang ada di rumah ini." Kata Jonin itu dengan ramah.

Keempat remaja itu mendudukkan diri mereka di lantai tatami, Sakura berdehem sejenak. "Teman-teman, mulai dari sekarang selama misi ini di mulai aku akan menjadi ketua di kelompok ini sesuai yang Nona Tsunade perintahkan. Misi kita akan berlangsung selama satu minggu, kita akan ikut berjaga-jaga dan berpatroli di sekitar rumah Otokage. Aku akan berjaga di mulai jam 12 siang sampai 9 malam, Naruto jam 10 malam sampai jam 7 pagi dan Sai sisanya." Intruksi Sakura.

"Tunggu!" sela Noctis, "kenapa hanya aku yang belum mendapat giliran?"

"Itu karena kau tidak masuk dalam misi ini Noc." Ujar Sakura.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Noctis heran.

"Kau hanya ikut kami tapi kau tidak diwajibkan untuk turut dalam misi ini." Beritahu Sakura.

"Tidak mau!" kata Noctis tegas, "aku satu tim dengan kalian dan itu artinya aku juga termasuk dalam bagian misi ini!" protes Noctis.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu Noc tapi kau-"

"Biarkan dia ikut Sakura." Sela Naruto.

"Tap-"

"Kita sekarang satu tim bukan? Bukankah sudah seharusnya kita tetap berkerja sama." Tambah Sai.

Noctis menatap Sakura menunggu apa respon gadis itu.

Sakura menghela nafas, "baiklah kalau kalian bilang begitu." Katanya kemudian dengan senyum lembut. "Tapi, karena aku tak tahu kemampuanmu sejauh mana. Untuk memastikannya kau harus satu kelompok dengan Sai."

"Kenapa?" tanya Noctis.

"Ini untuk berjaga-jaga agar kau tak terluka Noc, karena selain aku, Naruto, dan Sai kau yang paling menghawatirkan." Ujar Sakura.

Noctis hanya mengangguk. '_Tapi aku harus tetap waspada. Setidaknya aku takkan menunjukkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya kecuali untuk saat yang mendesak.'_

"Oh ya Noc." Sakura berjongkok di depan Noctis kemudain merogoh kantung ninjanya. Sakura menyibak poni Noctis kemudian memasangkan ikat kepala berlambang Konoha di dahi Noctis dan mengikatnya dengan kuat. "Untuk sementara pakailah ini." Ujar Sakura kemudian bangkit dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

Noctis terpaku. Ia menyentuh besi berukir lambang Konoha yang terpasang sempurna di dahinya. "Terima kasih." Gumamnya kemudian beranjak keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus sedikit kencang menerbangkan beberapa helai dedaunan hijau dari rantingnya. Sepasang iris berwarna coklat berkilat tajam, ia berdiri gagah di atas dahan pohon yang tertutupi rumbunnya dedaunan. Maniknya dengan tajam memperhatikan rumah besar yang merupakan kediaman pemimpin desa Oto. Beberapa penjaga berlalu-lalang di halaman rumah. Pemilik mata coklat itu menyipitkan mata kala menangkap siulet pemuda dengan rambut mencuat yang berjalan di sepanjang lorong yang melewati halaman rumah.

"Ciri-ciri itu bukankah sama dengan ciri-ciri mantan murid Orochimaru?" gumam pria itu kemudian lenyap di antara tiupan angin.

Noctis tersadar kemudian irisnya menoleh pada sebuah pohon tinggi yang tertutup oleh rimbunnya dedaunan. '_Rasanya tadi seperti ada yang mengawasiku?'_ batinnya. Kemudian Noctis kembali berjalan dengan waspada.

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

.

Maaf kalo chap ini pendek terus isinya gaje.

Terima kasih untu reader yang masih mau mereview fic gaje ini :

**Kaori Ryuusei.**

PuPut It's Me : hihihi… biar ga lupa buat akun aja ato penname-nya di catet di kertas. Ini udah update… (^^)

Serie clara mistery : ini update.

**Dijah-hime.**

**Yolea Irk's.**

**HarunoZuka.**

**Terima kasih semuanya. (^^)v**


	5. Chapter 5

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Square Enix*Final Fantasy Versus 13*

*Different Fate*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Noctis Lucis Caelum & Sakura Haruno*

*Special fic for my 1st year in FFn*

*Crossover fic*

.

.

.

Kita punya takdir sendiri…

Kau dengan jalan takdirmu dan aku dengan jalan takdirku…

Kita berbeda…

Tak juga berada di dunia yang sama…

Tapi Tuhan selalu punya cara bukan?

Untuk mempertemukan kita bagaimanapun caranya…

.

.

.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Sosok pemuda dengan rambut raven itu berjalan teratur pada tanah basah akibat hujan yang menguyur pagi tadi. Pakaian berkerah tinggi berwarna putih miliknya sedikit basah akibat rintik hujan yang masih menguyur bumi dengan setia. Pemuda itu berjalan tenang sembari rambut yang membingkai wajah rupawannya itu bergerak-gerak seirama dengan langkahnya yang gagah. Di belakangnya sosok gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata mendegus dan tetap melangkah dengan ogah-ogahan berbeda terbalik dengan dua teman lelakinya dengan rambut orange dan putih itu.

"Sebenarnya kita akan ke mana sih?" tanya satu-satunya perempuan di tim itu dengan nada kesal.

Tak ada sahutan dari ketiga laki-laki teman seperjalanannya.

"Hei aku bertanya tahu!" seru gadis itu kesal.

"Sebenarnya kau bertanya pada siapa? Sasuke, aku atau Juugo?" timpal pemuda berambut putih dengan tatapan bosan.

"Aku bertanya pada kalian bertiga Baka!" ketus gadis itu dengan kesal.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Hei Saskey! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Suigetsu dengan cengiran lebar dan nada ceria. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Hn, berisik!" sahut sosok pemuda yang dipanggil Saskey oleh Suigetsu.

"Dasar!" keluh Suigetsu melihat kelakuan ketua timnya itu.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti. Iris onyx-nya menatap langit mendung.

'_Barusan seperti ada aliran cakra yang mencurigakan.'_

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Suigetsu.

Sasuke tak menyahut namun ia segera membentuk kuda-kuda.

"Ada musuh!" pekik Karin kemudian Suigetsu dan Juugo membentuk kuda-kuda waspada.

Cring!

Cring!

Cring!

Tiba-tiba rantai-rantai panjang melesat dari rerimbunan dedaunan. Rantai-rantai itu melesat dan siap menusuk keempat anak manusia itu. Sasuke dengan sigap segera melompat begitu juga dengan ketiga temannya.

Cring!

Cring!

Cring!

Tiba-tiba sebuah rantai panjang melesat menuju Sasuke, ia segera menarik Kusanagi dari sarungnya kemudian menangkis rantai dengan ujung runcing itu dan mendarat di tanah. Tangannya segera membentuk segel chidori.

"LOMPAT!" perintah Sasuke kepada ketiga rekannya.

Suigetsu dan Karin serta Juugo dengan sigap segera melompat kembali setelah mendarat di tanah.

Buk!

"Chidori Nagashi!"

Ctar!

Ctar!

Ctar!

Kilatan listrik segera merambati bumi dan rantai-rantai itu sampai terdengar pekikan kesakitan dari rerimbunan daun-daun.

Bruk!

Sesosok pria dengan luka bakar di sekujur tubuhnya tergeletak di tanah. Pria itu masih bergerak menandakan bahwa ia belum mati. Sasuke mendekati tubuh pria itu. Kemudian menghunuskan Kusanagi miliknya, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Pria itu bergerak dengan susah payah sembari mendongak, "ka-kau Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke menatapnya denga tatapan dingin.

"Bo-bosku i-ingin membuat ke-kerjasama." Kata pria itu dengan suara parau. "Datanglah… ke lembah Sabishii… tengah hari nanti…" kepala pria itu tergeletak.

Sasuke menyarungkan kembali Kusanaginya kemudian berbalik tanpa kata menghadap ketiga rekannya.

"Apa yang dia katakan Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Bos pria itu mengajak kerja sama." Kata Sasuke sembari melangkah, "kita menuju lembah Sabishii!"

.

.

.

Angin menerbangkan beberapa helai merah mudanya, gadis beriris klorofil itu mengikat rambutnya ekor kuda tinggi, ia berjongkok di atas dahan bohon dengan waspada. Setelah memastikan daerah di sekitarnya aman sosoknya menghilang secepat kilat dan menapak pada dahan pohon lain begitu juga dengan seterusnya.

"Sepertinya daerah ini aman." Gumam gadis itu kemudian menukik ke tanah.

Sakura-nama gadis itu- menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon yang rindang sembari mengusap peluh ia menegak sebotol air untuk menuntaskan dahaganya setelah berpatroli di sekitar desa Oto.

"Aneh sekali, sejak kemarin tak ada tanda-tanda penyusup." Keluh Sakura. Ia mendongak menatap langit yang cerah dan tampak sang mentari merangkak menuju puncak angkasa.

"Hari masih beranjak siang. Padahal baru 1 jam aku berkeliling tapi rasanya lelah sekali, lebih baik aku kembali ke rumah Otokage." Ujar Sakura.

Ia kemudian melesat.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah dengan teratur di tengah-tengah keramaian desa Oto. Setidaknya 4 tahun sejak terakhir Sakura datang ke sini Desa Oto berubah menjadi lebih baik, dahulu Oto adalah desa yang di tempati oleh para ninja criminal namun lamban laun desa itu berubah semenjak kepergian Orochimaru yang berpindah-pindah. Orang-orang desa Oto juga lebih ramah daripada 4 tahun yang lalu.

Iris klorofil Sakura melebar tatkala menangkap siulet sosok berambut raven dengan ikat kepala Konoha. Pemuda itu tengah berhenti di sebuah kedai dango sembari iris birunya mengamati benda bulat manis itu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" gumam Sakura, di hampirinya pemuda itu.

"Nocis?" sapa Sakura, Noctis menengok

"Sakura?" balas Noctis.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di samping Noctis, "apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ah, aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar lalu nenek ini memanggilku dan menyuruhku memakan ini.-Noctis menunjukkan setusuk dango di tangannya- dia bilang makanan ini enak." Ujar Noctis.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memakannya?" tanya Sakura mendapati tak secuilpun dango yang berkurang.

Noctis mengaruk pipinya dengan gugup, "a-aku takut kalau makanan ini-"

Sakura tersenyum kemudian meraih dango di tangan Noctis, "makan saja, makanan ini tidak berbahaya kok!" pintanya.

Noctis tetap tak bergerak seperti ragu, Sakura menghela nafas kemudian melahap sebuah dango bulat yang ada di tangannya.

"Lihat! Rasanya enak kok." Ujar Sakura sembari tangan kecilnya menyuapkan setusuk dango ke bibir Noctis yang terbuka dengan paksa. "Bagaimana?"

Noctis tampak mengunyahnya dengan susah payah, sampai-sampai ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat-erat seperti memakan makanan yang pahit luar biasa tapi perlahan kerutan di wajah Noctis mengendur dan ia mengunyah dango itu seperti biasa malahan ia seperti mengunyahnya dengan nikmat.

"Hn, enak." Ujar Noctis.

Sakura terkikik, "rasanya tidak seburuk itu bukan?" ujar Sakura. Tangan kecilnya terangkat hendak menyuapkan potongan dango terakhir. "Ayo aaa~"

Noctis melahap dango yang di sodorkan Sakura mengunyahnya dengan nikmat. "Rasanya enak sekali, perpaduan manis dan gurihnya sangat pas." Puji Noctis sembari terus mengunyah dango di mulutnya. Ia segera mengambil setusuk dango kemudian melahapnya.

Sakura tersenyum melihat kelakuan pemuda di sampingnya, '_baru sedetik yang lalu kukira kau adalah Sasuke. Namun kau bukanlah Sasuke, kau bukan Sasuke tapi Nocis.'_

Sakura menopang dangu memperhatikan piring yang berisi setusuk dango. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Mentari merangkak dan berhenti sejenak di pucak tertinggi angkasa membuat teriknya mengirim panas ke bumi. Dua anak manusia itu masih bercengkrama di kedai dango tadi sesekali tertawa-tawa dengan lelucon garing yang terlontar dari salah satu dua anak manusia itu.

"Menyenangkan sekali." Ujar Noctis dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Sakura menatapnya dengan lembut kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya yang tadi menyamping. Sakura memperhatikan iris biru Noctis seperti menunggu apa yang hendak pemuda itu katakan.

"Tempat ini menyenangkan sekali, damai dan sangat makmur." Ujar Noctis lagi.

"Ya, kau benar." Sahut Sakura dengan senyum cerianya.

"Aku ingat…" ujar Noctis tiba-tiba, "negeriku dulu juga sangat damai dan makmur." Kata Noctis. "Hingga perang terjadi dan semuanya berubah menjadi penuh derita."

Sakura terpana ia terus mendengarkan apa yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda di sampingnya sembari mencerna untaian-untain kalimat yang Noctis ungkapkan.

"Aku turut bersedih…" ujar Sakura. Noctis menatapnya dengan senyum miris,

"Terima kasih."

Suasana menjadi hening.

"SAKURA! NOKIIISSS!" sebuah teriakan cempreng membuat dua orang itu menoleh. Sesosok duren berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, kebetulan aku sedang berjalan-jalan tidak tahunya kalian berdua sedang kencan." Celetuk Naruto.

"Aku tidak sedang kencan Baka!" kilah Sakura dengan wajah merona, di sampingnya Noctis hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Semuanya tidak seperti yang kau kira Naruto." Ujar Noctis.

"Hahaha! Biasa saja Sakura, wajahmu memerah tuh!" canda Naruto dengan seringai mengoda yang membuat Sakura ingin menonjok wajahnya saat itu juga.

Bletak!

"DIAM BAKA!" sembur Sakura galak.

Naruto meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol, sementara itu Noctis sweatdrop di tempat.

"Oh ya Sakura, sebenarnya kita di panggil Otokage." Beritahu Naruto.

Sakura terperangah kemudian menjitak kembali gundul Naruto, "KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI BAKA?" semburnya lagi. Naruto kembali meringis dan kabur sebelum Sakura kembali mengamuk dengan tidak jelas.

'_Gadis ini tempramental sekali sih' _batin Noctis.

Sakura segera beranjak diikuti Noctis namun sesosok nenek tua memanggilnya, "anak muda!" panggilnya dengan suara parau. Noctis menoleh,

Nenek tua itu menggerakkan tangannya seperti member isyarat agar Noctis mendekatinya. "Ada apa Nek?" tanya Noctis dengan sopan.

Nenek itu tersenyum kemudian menyerahkan sekotak dango ke tangan Noctis, "ini oleh-oleh untukmu."

Noctis terpana kemudian ia menggelang, "terima kasih tapi tidak perlu aku…" Noctis berusaha menolak dengan cara halus.

"Tidak apa-apa, hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena membantuku tadi dan oleh-oleh untuk kekasihmu." Bujuk Nenek itu.

"Ma-maaf aku tidak mempunyai kekasih." kilah Noctis dengan tatapan bingung.

Nenek itu tersenyum penuh arti, "sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu malu, aku tahu gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang bersamamu itu adalah kekasihmu. Terima saja dango ini aku yakin ia pasti akan menyukainya." Sang Nenek tetap bersikeras membujuk Noctis.

Noctis akhirnya tak kuasa menolak, "baiklah, terima kasih ya Nek."

Nenek itu tersenyum lembut kemudian melambaikan tangan rentanya kala Noctis berlalu dengan senyum yang mengembang.

.

.

.

Tempat itu sunyi, sebuah tempat di dataran rendah yang penuh dengan pepohonan dan terdapat sebuah air terjun yang bersumber dari puncak tebing di atas sana. Suara angin yang berdesau menjadi simfoni alam yang menenangkan bahkan capung-capung berterbangan di sekitar aliran air yang mengenangi rerumputan di pinggir sungai.

Kaki besarnya baru saja menapak diiringi dengan tiga pasang kaki yang lain, ia berhenti dan irisnya yang serupa langit malam itu bergerak-gerak pelan dengan waspada. Suasana di sekitar lembah itu cukup tenang seperti tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lain selain serangga-serangga dan binatang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba tiga buah kunai melesat dari rerimbunan semak-semak, sosok dengan wajah rupawan itu menarik cepat Kusanaginya dan menangkis dengan gesit kunai-kunai itu.

Trank!

Trank!

Trank!

Ia menyarungkan Kusanaginya kembali.

"Siapa kau? Keluar!" kata pemuda beriris gelap itu dengan nada datar.

Srek!

Srek!

Syut!

Syut!

Tap!

Sosok pria bertubuh kekar dan besar menyeringai, "ternyata kau datang juga Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tajam.

"Aku ingin berkerja sama denganmu." Kata Pria itu, "kau mantan murid Orochimaru bukan? Aku juga… salah satu mantan pengikut Orochimaru. Jadi kita bisa berkerja sama." Kata pria itu dengan seringai aneh.

"Huh, rupanya mantan tikus Orochimaru ya?" ejek Suigetsu dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Pria itu menatap Suigetsu geram namun ia menghiraukannya dan kembali menatap Sasuke. "Jadi apakah kau bersedia?"

Sasuke mengangkat dangunya dengan angkuh, "memangnya apa untungnya berkerja sama denganmu?" kata Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

Pria itu mendecih, "keuntungan? Tentu saja ada. Aku mau membagi hasil kerja sama kita."

"Aku tak butuh uang." Kata Sasuke dengan nada tajam. Ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Pria itu tertawa, "khukhukhu, kau kira tujuanku mengajakmu berkerja sama hanya itu? Kau tahu apa yang aku incar hm?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya namun tetep memunggungi pria itu, "kau tahu bukan bahwa 7 tahun yang lalu Orochimaru membangun desa bernama Otogakure?" pria itu menyeringai.

Karin menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot ia meneguk ludah dengan susah payah di antara aura-aura mencekam pria berbadan kekar itu. Karin merasakan aura pria yang menawari Sasuke kerja sama itu sangat mengerikan.

"Bahkan desa itu dulu menjadi markas terbesar Orochimaru. Berbagai penelitian dan catatan-catatan pentingnya ada di desa itu." Pria itu menyeringai, "dan salah satunya gulungan jurus terlarang milik Orochimaru juga ada di sana."

"Bukankah markas Orochimaru sudah hancur lebur sejak 4 tahun yang lalu?" pernyataan Juugo membuat pria itu kembali menyeringai.

"Khukhukhu! Tidak semudah itu, tiga tahun sejak kepergian Orochimaru yang berpindah-pindah Desa Otogakure membangun pemerintahan baru dengan mengangat pemimpin yang disebut Otokage. Kabarnya gulungan jurus terlarang itu di segel di tempat rahasia di dalam desa Oto." Terang pria itu.

"Jadi kau mengajak kami berkerja sama untuk merampok harta dan gulungan itu?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak juga, tujuanku mengajak kalian berkerja sama untuk menghancurkan pemerintahan baru desa Oto, membunuh Otokage dan menguasai desa itu!" jawab pria itu dengan seringai bengis.

"Cih, kau benar-benar orang licik yang haus kekuasaan." Ejek Suigetsu dengan seringai mengejek.

"Tutup mulutmu!" bentak pria itu kepada Suigetsu, ia beralih kepada Sasuke. "Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?"

"Boleh saja." Sasuke berbalik, "sebagai gantinya gulungan itu milikku. Ku hanya membunuh Otokage, rampas hartanya dan tinggalkan Oto!" kata Sasuke.

Pria itu terkekeh, "huh, memang tabiatmu sebagai mantan ninja Konoha. Ya baiklah sebenarnya aku hanya perlu uang."

Sasuke dan pria itu berjabat tangan sebagai tanda kerjasama mereka.

.

.

.

Empat anak muda itu bersimpuh dan mendengarkan penjelasan sang Otokage dengan seksama. Otokage memberitahu bahwa festival perayaan akan di adakan lusa dan tim Konoha di minta untuk mengawal Otokage secara khusus selama perayaan itu berlangsung setelah itu tugas mereka selesai. Sakura juga menjelaskan bahwa tugas mereka selain mengawal perayaan itu juga memburu buronan mantan pengikut Orochimaru yang menurut kabar akan menyerang desa Oto.

Kemudian mereka pamit untuk meninggalkan ruangan Otokage setelah pembicaraan mereka selesai. Kebetulan hari telah beranjak sore dan kali ini giliran Sai yang berpatroli mengingat Sakura dan Naruto yang sudah berkeliling siang tadi. Giliran jaga terpaksa di ubah mengingat luas desa Oto yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil. Sebagai gantinya Sai bersedia mengantikan teman-temannya dengan berpatroli melalui udara.

Mereka melangkah menuju kamar yang kemarin mereka tempati. Noctis mendudukkan pantatnya di tatami sembari duduk tenang memperhatikan Naruto yang tiduran di atas futon yang baru saja ia gelar dan Sakura yang membaca kertas penjang yang di gulung-gulung.

"Sakura?" Noctis beranjak menghampiri Sakura, "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Noctis memperhatikan Sakura yang membaca coretan-coretan aneh yang tak dimengerti Noctis.

"Aku sedang membaca bahan-bahan untuk penawar racun." Kata Sakura.

"Kau bisa membaca coretan tidak jelas itu?" tanya Noctis dengan nada bingung sembari ia meunjuk tulisan campuran Hiragana, Katakana dan Kanji itu.

Sakura menatapnya heran, "apa maksudmu dengan coretan tidak jelas?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa arti coretan yang kau baca." Kata Noctis sembari menunjuk huruf yang artinya 'bunga gunung' itu.

"Bunga gunung, itu arti tulisan ini." Ujar Sakura, "kau tidak bisa membaca?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku bisa." Kilah Noctis tak terima dirinya dibilang tidak bisa membaca.

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang tidak bisa membaca tulisan ini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada heran.

Noctis mengambil ponsel di sakunya kemudian mengetik keypad dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura yang menatapnya penasaran. "Aku bisa membaca tulisan ini." Kata Noctis menunjukkan kata 'bunga merah' di layar ponselnya.

"bunga merah?" Sakura membaca tulisan itu.

"Ku bisa membacanya juga." Keluh Noctis.

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti, ia merogoh tas milik Sai, mengambil tinta dan kuas kemudian mengambil gulungan kosong dari tasnya.

Sakura mengoreskan tinta membentuk huruf 'a' (romaji/alphabet), 'a' (katakana) dan 'a' (hiragana). Sakura menunjuk huruf 'a' pertama, "ini disebut huruf romaji." Lalu Sakura menunjuk huruf 'a' yang kedua, "ini huruf katakana." Dan menunjuk huruf 'a' ketiga, "terakhir ini huruf hiragana."

Noctis memperhatikannya dengan seksama sembari mengangguk mengerti. Akhirnya sisa hari itu Sakura habiskan untuk membantu Noctis membaca huruf katakana dan hiragana.

Pagi datang dengan sangat cepat, sosok yang tengah terlelap itu mengeliat saat cahaya mentari menembus jendela dan membuat pengelihatannya silau, ia terdiam ketika menyadari bahwa ketiga temannya sudah bangun sejak tadi sehingga kini pemilik iris biru itu sendirian.

Noctis merapikan futonnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang berada di ujung lorong tempat istirahat mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dengan rambut yang masih basah dan tubuh yang lebih segar. Noctis terus melangkah sampai melewati lorong halaman milik Otokage yang lumayan luas.

"Hiah! Hiah!" tampak sosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda tengah berlatih. Sakura melayangkan pukulannya kea rah udara kosong berulag-ulang. Di sampingnya Sai duduk dengan tenang dengan gulungan di tangannya tapi Naruto tak tampak di manapun dan Noctis yakin pemuda berambut pirang itu tengah berpatroli sekarang. Noctis menghampiri kedua temannya itu.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Noctis.

Sakura menghentikan sesi latihannya dan membalas sapaan itu, "pagi."

"Mana Naruto?" tanya Noctis.

"Ia sedang berpatroli." Sahut sai tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari gulungan itu.

Sakura menepuk tangannya dan menghampiri Noctis, "ah ya! Noc, bagaimana kalau kau berlatih juga." Pinta Sakura.

Noctis menatapnya, "apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya ragu.

Sakura tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Noctis, "tenang saja." kemudian ia merogoh kantung ninjanya dan menyerahkan kunai ke tangan Noctis.

"Ini namanya kunai, berfungsi seperti pisau. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk menangkis, menyerang, dan bertahan." Kata Sakura. Kemudian ia menarik kunai lagi dari kantung ninjanya dan memasang kuda-kuda.

"Kita mulai." Kata Sakura melangkah dengan cepat menuju Noctis dengan kunai di tangannya, secepat kilat gadis itu berada di depan Noctis yang belum siap. Noctis terbelalak.

Cras!

Kunai yang di genggam Noctis jatuh begitupula dengan Noctis yang terduduk dengan ekspresi shock. Pipinya tergores dan mengeluarkan darah. Sakura menghampiri Noctis dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas dan bersalah.

Noctis mengangguk-masih shock-, ia terengah-engah. Kemudian Noctis berjengit saat merasakan pipinya perih. Sakura segera mengambil sapu tangannya dan membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari pipi Noctis yang terluka kemudian di letakkannya telapak tangannya di pipi Noctis kemudian Sakura memusatkan ninjutsu medisnya. Cahaya hijau berpendar dari tangan Sakura, Noctis merasakan pipinya menghangat dan rasa perih itu berangsur-angsur menghilang. Tangan besar Noctis terangkat dan mengenggam tangan Sakura. Hingga luka di pipinya sembuh dan cakra kehijauan itu berhenti Noctis tetap mengenggam tangan Sakura di sisi pipinya hal itu akan terus berlanjut jika saja Sai tidak berdehem dan membuyarkan keheningan mereka.

Sakura segera menarik tangannya dengan gugup. Sementara Noctis membuang muka dengan semburat tipis di pipinya merutuki pula dirinya yang secara tak sadar tadi mengenggam tangan Sakura. Jenuh dengan suasana canggung yang tiba-tiba datang Sakura mengambil kembali kunainya dan memasang kuda-kuda,

"kukira aku terlalu terburu-buru. Lebih baik kita mulai kembali dan aku takkan menyerangmu dengan tergesa-gesa." Ujar Sakura.

Noctis menundukkan wajahnya, irisnya bergerak-gerak ke kanan dan ke kiri pertanda ia tengah gugup, "a-anu Sakura bisakah Sai saja yang menjadi lawanku?" pintanya.

"Kenapa? Aku juga bisa kok jadi lawanmu." Sakura menatapnya bingung.

Noctis mengaruk pipinya, "a-aku tidak bisa bertarung dengan wanita." Kata Noctis. "Itu sama sekali tidak gentle, kau tahu?"

Sakura tercengang kemudian ia berusaha menutupi tawa geli yang meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. "Kau lucu sekali." Ujar Sakura, "baiklah karena kau yang minta seperti itu. SAI!-Sai mengengkat kepalanya dari kertas gulungan itu- temani Nocis latihan!" perintah Sakura.

Sai tanpa kata-kata-hanya tersenyum- bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Noctis dan Sakura. Sakura segera menyingkir dari tengah-tengah arena.

"Jadi kau ingin latihan apa?" tanya Sai polos.

"Um, terserah kau saja." jawab Noctis.

"Baiklah." Sai segera memasang kuda-kuda begitupula dengan Noctis yang masih berposisi tegak, tangannya mengenggam erat kunai dan iris birunya menajam waspada.

SREEET!

Sai mengeluarkan gulungan kemudian mengambil kuas bertinta dan dengan cekatan sebuah gambar harimau besar terbentuk, "Teknik ninja, Choujugiga!"

Srut!

"GRAA!" harimau tinta itu dengan bringas hendak menerjang Noctis. Noctis segera menghindar yaitu lari, alhasil ia malah berkejar-kejaran dengan harimau tinta itu. Noctis berlari menuju sebuah batang pohon, kemudian ia menapakkan kakinya di batang itu dan melompat ke belakang. Noctis berkonsentrasi dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"WATER!"

Splash!

Dari tangannya sebuah sabetan air keluar dan menghancurkn harimau tinta itu.

Tap!

Noctis mendarat di atas tanah.

Sakura tercengang begitupula dengan Sai yang terdiam. Sakura dan Sai bahkan tak menyangka Noctis memiliki kekuatasn elemen air. Noctis berbalik dan melangkah mendekati Sakura dan Sai.

"Noc? Kau punya cakra elemen air? Tak kusangka." Kata Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Noctis mengangkat alisnya, "seperti yang kau lihat." Ujarnya.

"Baiklah ayo mulai lagi!" Sakura member aba-aba. Noctis dan Sai segera melangkah mundur mengambil jarak untuk melakukan pertarungan berikutnya.

"Sakura, apa tak apa-apa kau ikut latihan ini?" tanya Noctis dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa." sahut Sakura. "Aku sudah terbiasa latihan seperti ini memangnya ada apa?"

"A-aku tak ingin kau terluka." Jawab Noctis. Sakura terpana dengan pipi yang merona mendengar kata-kata Noctis. "Err, seorang pria tidak boleh melukai seorang wanita." Tambah Noctis.

Sakura terkikik geli, ia kembali memasang ancang-ancang. "Terima kasih, kata-katamu manis sekali. Tapi kau harus tahu Noc, di dunia yang keras seperti ini kita tidak bisa menawar saat dalam keadaan yang menyangkut hidup dan mati. Kita hidup harus memilih, hidup atau mati. Memang ada beberapa orang yang berfikiran seperti kau tapi secara garis besar orang-orang tidak berfikir seperti itu." Ujar Sakura. "Kita sama Noc, laki-laki dan perempuan itu sama!" tambah Sakura. "Karena itu kumohon jangan ragu-ragu untuk menyerangku."

Sakura melirikkan matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan waspada. Sai dengan sigap mengeluarkan seekor harimau yang langsung menerjang Sakura, dengan sigap Sakura melompat kemudian sedetik sebelum harimau itu melompat Sakura menukik dan menghamtamkan tinjunya yang menghancurkan harimau itu bahkan tanah di bawahnya tak luput dari tinjuan Sakura sehingga tercipta sebuah ceruk lumayan dalam berdiameter 2 meter.

Noctis hanya mampu mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya. '_sekali pukul saja kehancurannya sampai segitu bagaimana kalau manusia yang kena? Pasti langsung mati.'_

Sakura beralih kepada Noctis, dari tatapannya ia seperti mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu maju menyerangnya. Noctis meneguk ludahnya susah payah dan bergerak menerjang Sakura dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir dari tengkuknya. Noctis menghunuskan kunai yang ada di tangannya menuju Sakura, Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan dengan enteng menahan pergelangan Noctis lalu secara refleks kepalan kirinya melayangkan tinju yang tepat menghantam perut Noctis membuatnya terpental sejauh 10 meter kemudian tergeletak pingsan.

Sakura segera menghampiri Noctis dengan panik.

.

.

.

Iris birunya dengan teliti menelusuri sekelilingnya dari atas dahan-dahan pohon kemudian ia melompat kembali dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain. Teriknya mentari membuat kadar keringat dalam tubuhnya bertambah banyak selain itu karena tubuhnya yang tiada henti melompat-lompat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan yang lain.

Tap!

Ia berhenti di sebuah sumber air yang sangat jernih. Sosok dengan pakaian orange hitam itu berjongkok di pinggir aliran sumber air itu. Menagkupkan tangannya dan mengambil air di tangannya kemudian ia meminum air itu. Tengorokannya yang sebelum ini terasa kering akibat dahaga kembali segar. Kemudian pemuda berambut pirang itu merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan yang terpayungi rimbunnya daun-daun di pepohonan sekitar sumber air itu.

"Sasuke… di mana kau sekarang?" gumam pemuda itu.

.

.

.

To be Continue…

.

.

.

Ahhh~~ saya kembali mengupdate fic ini. Kebetulan ide bermunculan banyak jadi saya mengetiknya lancar!

Sedikit info :

Kekuatan Noctis tidak jauh beda seperti di seri FF lain, seperti black magic, white magic.

Gaya bertarungnya nanti sama seperti di trailer begitupula dengan senjatanya-yang saya ga tahu namanya- sama seperti yang di trailer FF versus 13.

Untuk black magic aka sihir hitam Noctis menguasai water(air), fire(api), blizzard(es), dan thunder (petir) kemudian aero (angin). Setiap elemen ada tingkatannya, contoh : water untuk level 1, water**a** untuk level 2, water**aga** untuk level 3.

Untuk white magic aka sihir putih (cure, esuna, dan lain-lain) Noctis hanya menguasai holy (bentuknya seperti bola-bola cahaya yang berputar-putar modelnya seperti di seri FF 10 dan FF 12).

Setiap pertarungan dengan senjata khasnya rambut Noctis berubah menjadi abu-abu dan matanya berubah menjadi merah.

Itu saja sedikit info untuk chap depan dan selanjutnya, paling tidak agar reader mengerti kenapa di chap depan yang ada adegan pertarungannya nanti Noctis bermata merah dan berambut abu-abu dan agar reader lebih mudah memahami ceritanya.

Akhir kata, wassalam! (^^)b

Special thanks for reviewer before chapter…

Yukicchi : iya ini chapter 5

PuPut It's Me : hihihi… I miss you so much!-bercanda ding- (^^)b iya, perasaan Saku ke Noctis mulai tumbuh tapi perlahan-lahan. Keberadaan Stella yang slight-slight itu seperti si Stella memberi tahu secara tidak langsung keadaan rakyat kerajaan Caelum dan negara lain yang sedang berperang. Kalo pengen lihat orangnya Puput bisa buka youtube terus cari 'Final Fantasy Versus 13 Trailer' nanti pasti ada. Kalo g salah trailernya ada 4 atau kamu bisa liat di Wikipedia.

Pengen bikin akun ya? caranya gampang kok.

Di pojok kanan atas halaman FFn kan ada tulisan '**Sign In' **dan '**Sign Up'.**

Klik '**Sign Up', **sampai muncul kotak dengan tulisan **'New Account Sign Up', **lalu isi penname, email, re-type email, password(itu password email kamu), re-type password, dan seterusnya setelah semua kamu isi klik 'sign up'. Intinya kamu ikuti aja prosedurnya. Jangan lupa! Kalo kamu belum punya alamat email harus buat dulu ya, kalo udah punya bisa langsung daftar.

Itu aja yang aku tahu semoga bisa sedikit membantu.

HarunoZuka : nanti bisa di lihat di chap-chap mendatang.

**Yolea Irk's.**


	6. Chapter 6

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Square Enix*Final Fantasy Versus 13*

*Different Fate*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Noctis Lucis Caelum & Sakura Haruno*

*Special fic for my 1st year in FFn*

*Crossover fic*

.

.

.

Kita punya takdir sendiri…

Kau dengan jalan takdirmu dan aku dengan jalan takdirku…

Kita berbeda…

Tak juga berada di dunia yang sama…

Tapi Tuhan selalu punya cara bukan?

Untuk mempertemukan kita bagaimanapun caranya…

.

.

.

Ia mengerjab berulang-ulang, memastikan bahwa bayangan di hadapannya kini nyata atu tidak. Ia hanya mampu diam ketika sosok dengan rambut pirang dan iris ungu itu tersenyum lembut dan ramah.

"Noctis?" suara merdunya bergema dalam ruangan putih tanpa pijakan itu.

"Stella?" Noctis hanya mampu tercengang sejenak, ia kembali diam kala Stella melangkah mendekat dan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Pulanglah Noct… kami menderita di sini…" bisik Stella.

Noctis mengigit bibirnya kaku, mengingat kembali khayalannya tentang rakyat di negerinya.

"Kami membutuhkanmu Noct…" bisik Stella lagi. "Perang ini… hanya kau yang bisa menghentikannya…" imbuh Stella dengan bisikan kecil yang miris.

Hingga gadis berambut pirang emas itu menyandarkan pipinya pada bahu Noctis, "kami membutuhkanmu." Bisiknya dengan senyum kecut.

Entah bagaimana bisa tangan Noctis terangkat dan ikut mendekap sosok gadis dengan rambut pirang itu. Bahkan tubuh mereka semakin berdempet erat seperti saling merindu.

"Tunggu aku…" bisik Noctis sembari memejamkan matanya.

Suasana menjadi hening dan syahdu, Noctis mengelus punggung sosok gadis yang ada di pelukannya dengan penuh perasaan dan penuh rasa sayang, ia tak tahu mengapa namun ada rasa hangat yang tiba-tiba menyudup dalam relung hatinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah dorongan kuat membuat Noctis tersentak.

"LEPASKAN AKU BODOH!" bentak sosok yang tadi berada di pelukan Noctis.

Noctis seketika membuka matanya dan tercengang kala menangkap sepasang iris klorofil yang menatapnya garang.

"Sakura?" pekik Noctis dengan nada tertahan. Tangannya tergeletak dengan kaku, ia memucat di bawah kurungan kedua lengan mungil Sakura yang memenjarakannya. Gadis yang ada di atasnya itu membuat Noctis tercengang. Ada apa gerangan?

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Noctis.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu tahu?" ketus Sakura, "kau tiba-tiba menarikku dan memelukku seenaknya ketika kau tertidur." Ketus Sakura lagi sembari melengos.

"Ma-maaf." Kata Noctis dengan wajah merona kecil. _'Sial… mimpi itu selalu menghantuiku…'_

Noctis bangun dan memandang sekelilingnya. Ia sekarang berada di kamar tamu. Noctis yakin ia pingsan saat latihan tadi. Kemudian ia menoleh menatap Sakura, entah apa yang dipikirkannya namun Noctis merasa gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak bisa diremehkan. Noctis bahkan ingin memungkiri bahwa gadis di sampingnya ini sukses membuatnya pingsan dan kalah telak hanya dengan sekali pukul namun Noctis tak bisa melakukannya.

"Mana Sai?" tanya Noctis kemudian setelah mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Dia berpatroli, menyusul Naruto karena kau pingsan." Jawab Sakura beranjak menuju pojok ruangan dan mnerogoh-rogoh tasnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Noctis melihat Sakura melangkah menuju pintu.

Sakura berhenti sejenak sebelum membuka pintu, "menemui Otokage. Lebih baik kau istirahat sampai besok. Maaf, tapi 2 tulang rusukmu retak kau tahu?" kata Sakura kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Noctis terbelalak, "tidak mungkin!" sergahnya dengan sedikit histeris. "Kalau aku mudah terluka bagaimana nantinya?"

.

.

.

Kaki-kaki itu menapak pada dahan-dahan pohon satu persatu. Di temani dengan semilir angin dan cicitan burung dari sela-sela pepohonan. Mereka tak jua berhenti walau salah satu rekannya sudah mengeluh berulang-ulang karena haus.

"Ayolah Sasuke! Kita istirahat sebentar!" rengek sosok pemuda dengan rambut putih dan iris ungunya.

Pemuda lain yang di panggil Sasuke itu menoleh sejenak dan berhenti melompat tanpa bicara. Ia berdiri gagah di atas dahan bersama ketiga rekannya yang lain atau hanya dua karena yang satunya sudah selonjoran sembari menyeruput air dari botol yang tersampir di pinggangnya.

"Ck! Dasar hiu merepotkan." Ejek satu-satunya gadis dalam kelompok itu sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Sosok pemuda yang di sindir itu tak ambil perduli, dengan cuek ia tetap menyeruput air dalam botol itu.

"Sasuke, sekarang kita ke mana?" tanya lelaki besar berambut orange itu.

"Kita mencari penginapan di desa terdekat." Kata Sasuke.

"Tapi yang terdekat itu desa Oto." Kata Karin.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kali ini tolong bayarin ya?" pinta Suigetsu tiba-tiba.

Onyx Sasuke menyipit, "tidak bisa. Kali ini giliranmu Suigetsu!" kata Sasuke dengan nada tajam.

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang Sas, biasanya kau juga kan yang bayarin?" kilah Suigetsu.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, "kau pikir aku punya uang apa?" aura membunuh menguar seketika. "Kau sendiri tahu ini tanggal tua…" aura di sekeliling Sasuke tiba-tiba mencekam di karenakan pemuda itu tengah murka.

Setetes keringat dingin mengalir di tengkuk Suigetsu merasakan aura berbahaya yang menguar dari Sasuke. "A-a…"

Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan sharingannya sembari melangkah pelan menuju Suigetsu dengan aura membunuh. Selanjutnya kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak…

.

.

.

Hari yang tadinya terang berubah menjadi gelap kala sang mentari merangkak turun kea rah barat meninggalkan semburat orange di cakrawala selama beberapa menit kemudian lenyap. Ia menopang dangu, menatap bosan pemandangan gelap hutan dari jendela. Gelapnya hutan-hutan itu cukup membuat ia-Noctis- merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang kala ingat tentang sosok-sosok yang ada di film horor-mengingat itu membuat Noctis sebal setengah mati dan berterima kasihlah kepada si gundul blonde-Prompto- yang selalu menyeretnya ke bioskop hanya untuk menemaninya menonton film horor. Dan terakhir kali mereka di kira pasangan homo- Noctis mendengus sebal tiada henti.

Suara pintu yang berderit membuat pemuda dengan rambut raven itu menoleh sejenak dan menemukan Sakura yang tampak anggun dengan yukata santainya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura mendekati Noctis.

Noctis mengangguk kecil kemudian kembali melamun menatap jendela.

"Aku akan memeriksamu." Ujar Sakura berjongkok di samping Noctis. "Tolong lepas bajumu."

"Ha-uhuk!" Noctis tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Di tatapnya emerald Sakura yang berkedip-kedip innocent.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Noctis kikuk.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, "tentu saja aku akan memeriksa tubuhmu karena itu buka bajumu." Pinta Sakura.

Noctis tetap diam dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba memerah. Hingga menit-menit berlalu dan dengan kesal Sakura membuka paksa kaos Noctis membuat pemuda itu memekik kaget.

"WAAA!"

"Apa sih!" gerutu Sakura. Telapak tangannya bergerak menyentuh dada bidang pemuda berambut emo itu dengan seksama sementara Noctis tampak memerah malu. Jujur baru kali ini ia setengah telanjang di depan wanita. Apa lagi ini yang kedua kalinya-salah satunya saat di onsen beberapa hari yang lalu-. Berbeda dengan Noctis, Sakura tampak tenang-tenang saja mengerayahi(?) Noctis.

"Kukira lukamu masih belum sembuh." Ujar Sakura. Kemudian ia memusatkan cakra di telapak tangannya sehingga sebuah cakra kehijauan berpendar.

Noctis hanya mampu terdiam, memerah pula dengan perasaan nyaman. apalagi ia merasakan rasa hangat di kulit tubuhnya.

"Aku akan memeriksamu secara rutin." Ujar Sakura, "kukira 1 minggu cukup untuk cedera di tubuhmu sembuh." Katanya lagi kemudian meninggalkan Noctis yang masih terpaku.

Sepeninggal Sakura Noctis dengan cekatan memakai kaosnya kembali. "Dia tipe perempuan yang agresif." Kata Noctis entah pada siapa. Pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya tadi dan melangkah keluar.

Suara nyanyian jangkrik-jangkrik hutan bergema. Menyanyikan simfoni di sela-sela tarian dedaunan akibat senggolan nafas sang alam. Noctis mendudukkan pantatnya di undakan lorong taman kediaman Otokage. Angin memainkan rambutnya, walau udara terasa dingin di kulitnya Noctis tampak tak ambil pusing malahan pemuda beriris biru itu memejamkan matanya tanda menikmati belaian sang angin.

Ada sebersit rasa rindu kala bayangan sahabat dan rakyatnyalah yang melayang-layang di benaknya.

"Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?" gumam Noctis sembari menatap angkasa penuh bintang.

Lautan benda langit bersinar yang menyebar di angkasa itu menjadi pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan bagi pangeran kerajaan Caelum itu. Di negerinya sendiri hanya untuk melihat taburan bintang atau meteor sekalipun ia harus berjalan jauh dengan mobilnya menuju sebuah padang rumput luas di hutan pinggir kerajaan. Namun tidak di sini karena hanya dengan melonggok keluar dari rumah irisnya sudah di sambut oleh gemerlap indah benda langit itu.

"Anda belum tidur?" sebuh suara lembut membuat Noctis memutar wajahnya sedikit tanda ia merespon orang yang memanggilnya.

Sepasang manic coklat itu menatap Noctis penuh minat, "hari sudah beranjak malam." Tegurnya.

"Hn, aku tahu." sahut Noctis.

Pemilik iris coklat itu dengan gugup dan hati-hati memposisikan dirinya di samping Noctis. Dan bertepatan dengan itu Noctis menoleh padanya membuat pemilik iris coklat itu menunduk dengan gugup.

"Langit indah." Ujar Noctis dengan senyum tipis. Mereka terdiam dalam kebisuan ketika Noctis kembali beralih pada taburan bintang di angkasa.

"Tuan?"

"Noctis."

"Eh?"

"Panggil saja aku Noctis. Jangan memanggilku Tuan, itu terlalu formal." Ujar Noctis dengan seringai tipis. Sepasang iris birunya seakan mengebor iris coklat itu. "Kau?"

"Eh?"

"Namamu?"

"Panggil aku Kirei… Kirei Hanako." Jawab gadis beriris coklat itu.

Mereka kembali diam. Kirei memilin ujung lengan kimononya menandakan bahwa ia gugup setengah mati dalam kebisuan yang menyelimutinya.

"Anda berasal dari Konoha?" tanya Kirei. Noctis mengangguk kecil tanpa mengalihkan iris birunya dari angkasa.

Mereka terus terdiam, hingga Kirei yang merasa lelah karena bingung, gugup, dan segala hal lainnya yang bercampur menjadi satu membuatnya menyerah dan memilih menatap langit malam. Sekali-kali ia melirik Noctis dengan pipi yang bersemu.

Mereka tak sadar bahwa sepasang iris klorofil menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Hingga pemilik iris klorofil itu melengos masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

Suara kokokan ayam bergema di seluruh penjuru desa membuktikan bahwa pagi tiba dan malam telah pergi. Tak terasa pula bahwa hari yang di tunggu para penduduk desa Otogakure tiba. Bahkan sejak kemarin malam kesibukan membuka stan-stan sudah tampak. Langit berarak dengan cepat begitupula dengan sang mentari yang merangkak di atas langit.

Empat orang remaja dengan ikat kepala bertambang Konoha itu tengah melakukan rapat kecil-kecilan guna menyusun rencana penjagaan sekaligus perburuan hari ini. Sepasang iris klorofil itu menajam menandakan keseriusanya menjadi pemimpin kelompok tidak main-main. Hingga tiga jam kemudian rapat kecil itu selesai dan mereka berpencar di setiap sudut desa. Bersantai sekaligus berpatroli dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Sepatu hitam itu melangkah dengan tenang di sepanjang jalanan ramai, beberapa pasang mata terus menguntitnya di sepanjang jalan dengan kagum dan sekali-kali tampak mengoda. Namun pemuda tampan berambut raven dan beriris biru itu tampak tak ambil perduli malah ia dengan cuek terus melenggang di sepanjang jalan itu.

Di tempat lain, sosok dengan rambut merah muda panjang yang berayun-ayun itu melangkah anggun di sepanjang jalan pertokoan desa Otogakure. Emerald-nya dengan tajam menatap nyalang jalanan depan membuat beberapa orang yang sadar langsung menyingkir karena gemetar.

Di tempat lain sosok dengan rambut blonde dengan seenaknya malah makan-makan di setiap stan yang ada.

Sementara itu sosok dengan iris onyx dan rambut hitam klimis itu mengawasi keadaan sekitar dari udara dengan burung tinta miliknya.

Di sela-sela hiruk pikuk penduduk tampak gadis dengan rambut merah menyala menenteng belanjaan. Gadis berbaju ungu dengan kacamata minus itu tampak mengerutu berulang-ulang tanda lelah akan hari ini yang membosankan mengingat ia seperti babu yang selalu disuruh berbelanja saat mereka beristirahat.

Karena terus mengerutu tidak jelas ia tak memperhatika jalan sehingga ia menubruk seseorang membuat belanjaannya terjatuh. Ia memekik histeris kemudian berjongkok memunguti barang-barangnya. Tanpa sengaja ruby-nya menangkap tangan lain yang dengan cekatan memunguti belanjaannya yang berserakan di tanah. Ruby-nya bergerak ke atas kemudian ia menganga lebar saat ruby-nya menangkap sosok dengan model yang sangat familiar.

"Sasuke?" pekiknya refleks, ia segera bagkit dengan tergesa dan entah bagaimana bisa keinginan untuk menyemprot orang yang menabraknya itu-padalah dia yang menabrak- menguap entah kemana.

Pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya, "Sasuke? Maaf namaku bukan Sasuke." Katanya. "Maaf sudah menabrakmu." Katanya membungkuk sedikit kemudian melangkah pergi ketika gadis berambut merah itu tetap mematung dengan tampang tolol.

Setelah beberapa menit mematung gadis itu segera berlari tunggang langgang menuju sebuah penginapan.

Brak!

Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia mendobrak pintu geser-menendang tepatnya- berwarna abu-abu itu dan sukses menjatuhi pemuda dengan rambut putih yang tidak berdosa.

"SASUKE?" teriakannya yang heboh membuat Juugo dan Sasuke menoleh heran.

"Ada apa Karin? Kenapa kau berteriak heboh begitu?" tanya Juugo dengan alis terangkat.

Karin terengah-engah, "aku melihatmu di keramaian festival! Dan tahu-tahu kau sudah berada di sini padahal kau berjalan kea rah yang berlawanan." Kata Karin tidak jelas, telunjuknya menunjuk Sasuke dengan penuh nafsu(?).

"Apa maksudmu? Sendari tadi Sasuke ada di sini. Kami bermain ABC sejak 1 jam yang lalu." Kata Juugo tak sadar bahwa Sasuke menatapnya dengan death glare mematikan.

"La-lalu siapa yang ku tabrak tadi?" tanya Karin kebingungan dengan nada horor.

.

.

.

Langit mulai menggelap dan kemeriahan festival di desa Oto di mulai. Suara genderang gong dan tabuh-tabuhan musik meriah bergema di mana-mana. Banyak pula orang-orang yang memakai kimono cerah. Beberapa kembang api kecil meledak di angkasa dan di sambut pekikan gembira dan takjub anak-anak.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengencangkan ikat rambutnya. Rambutnya yang panjang itu di gelung rapi. Sementara ia segera memakai ikat kepalanya, memakai kantung shuriken dan kunai. Memasukkan gulungan-gulungan penting dan beberapa botol berisi pil dan obat-obatan. Tak lupa perban.

Sementara itu sosok dengan rambut pirang merenggangkan otot-ototnya dengan pemanasan kecil. Berbeda dengan sosok dengan iris onyx dan rambut klimis, ia memasukkan gulungan-gulungan ke dalam kantung shurikennya.

Lain lagi dengan pemuda berisis biru dan berambut raven yang terdiam mengamati rekan-rekannya.

Kemudian Sakura mendekati Noctis, merogoh tasnya. Mengeluarkan kantung kunai dan kantung shuriken. Dengan cekatan ia melilitkan perban di paha kanan Noctis dan memasang sabuk kantung kunai dan kantung shuriken di pinggangnya. Sakura menyusun perban dan beberapa botol berisi obat-obatan.

"Karena kau bukan ninja, kau pasti tak bisa menggunakan gulungan. Karena itu untuk berjaga-jaga dan sebagai perlindungan untukmu sendiri khususnya, kau bawa obat-obat ini." Kata Sakura.

Noctis mengangguk dan memasukkan botol-botol itu ke dalam kantung shurikennya.

"Yosh! Aku siap!" seru Naruto dengan suara lantang dan semangat membara. Sakura mengangguk kemudian empat remaja itu melangkah keluar ruangan.

Mereka berpencar, Sai kembali berpatroli melalui udara. Naruto segera menyebarkan kagebushinnya, Sakura telah melesat entah kemana sementara itu Noctis tetap berada di tempatnya. Berbeda dengan yang lain Noctis mendapat tugas menjaga kediaman Otokage. Ia menghela nafas bosan.

Sementara itu di tengah hutan yang tertutupi rimbunnya pepohonan, berjarak kurang lebih 200 meter dari desa Oto. Sekelompok ninja tengah berkumpul sembari berdiskusi.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya pria besar itu kepada pemuda berambut raven yang berdiri tenang di depannya.

"Hn." Sahut pemuda itu.

Kemudian mereka berpencar.

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

.

Maaf kalo pendek. Saya kehabisan ide.

Intinya RnR lagi ya –ditimpuk rame-rame-

Thanks untuk pereview di chapter kemaren :

**Kin No Tsubasa.**

**Haza ShiRaifu.**

PuPut It's Me : haha iya tuh. Tapi untuk adegan kissingnya ga janji ya. ;-)-ditimpuk puput- request-nya udah tak buattin tuh! Judulnya 'Kau', maaf ya kalo jelek. Makasih.

Yukicchi : iya nanti ada ko, sabar aja ya. ;-)

**Yolea Irk's.**

**Ichikawa Hikaru.**

Terima kasih! RnR lagi!


	7. Chapter 7

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Square Enix*Final Fantasy Versus 13*

*Different Fate*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Noctis Lucis Caelum & Sakura Haruno*

*Special fic for my 1st year in FFn*

*Crossover fic*

.

.

.

Kita punya takdir sendiri…

Kau dengan jalan takdirmu dan aku dengan jalan takdirku…

Kita berbeda…

Tak juga berada di dunia yang sama…

Tapi Tuhan selalu punya cara bukan?

Untuk mempertemukan kita bagaimanapun caranya…

.

.

.

Syuuuu!

DUAR!

DUAR!

Ia memandang takjub angkasa yang penuh dengan ledakan kembang api. Di negerinya sebenarnya pemandangan itu sudah biasa di temukan setiap perayaan tertentu yang diadakan setiap tahun. Namun entah kenapa walau begitu menyaksikan letupan api di angkasa itu bisa membuatnya terkagum-kagum.

Srak!

Srak!

Noctis mengadah ketika suara-suara ganjil tertangkap indra pendengarannya yang tajam, sepasang manic biru itu bergerak-gerak waspada. Ia menangkap sekelebat bayangan hitam yang melesat di antara rerumputan gelap di dekat pepohonan. Noctis tetap diam dengan waspada.

Syat!

Syat!

Syat!

Tiga bilah shuriken kecil melesat dari rerumputan. Noctis terkesiap dan mengayunkan tangannya.

Trank!

Trank!

Trank!

Shuriken kecil itu jatuh di atas lantai kayu di bawah Noctis yang berdiri tegap. Sepasang iris merah Noctis menyala, rambut abu-abunya berayun pelan diikuti dengan sosoknya yang melesat hilang.

Sosok yang berada di balik rerumputan itu terbelalak. Ia mengerjab tak percaya kala hembusan nafas hangat terasa di tengkuknya. Dan begitu sosok itu sadar sepasang iris merah tajam telah menghadangnya dengan sebilah kunai yang teracung di lehernya.

'_Sial! Sejak kapan ia ada di belakangku?' _rutuk sosok itu menelan ludahnya susah payah.

Noctis melirik sosok pemuda yang kira-kira 5 tahun lebih tua darinya. "Siapa kau?" tanya Noctis dengan nada tajam yang menusuk.

Lelaki itu tak menyahut masih terpaku pada posisinya dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir dari wajahnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Noctis sekali lagi. Lelaki itu tak menyahut, malahan ia mencengkram tangan Noctis dan menusukkan kunai itu ke lehernya. Hal itu membuat Noctis terbelalak.

Bof!

Lelaki itu berubah menjadi potongan kayu.

Srak!

Noctis secepat mungkin bangkit dan menoleh ke sana-sini mencari-cari kemana sosok lelaki itu menghilang. "Kemana perginya?" tanya Noctis entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Sepasang onyx itu menelusuri jalanan gelap di pinggir hutan yang sepi. Kaki besarnya menapak pada tanah basah berembun. Pemuda itu merasakan bermacam-macam cakra yang ada di sekelilingnya. Namun, ia tak tampak gentar dan tetap melangkah tenang seakan tanpa ancaman.

Gusrak!

Bunyi berisik dedaunan membuatnya segera berbalik waspada yang tertutupi dengan tatapan datar dan tenangnya. Seketika onyx-nya menemukan bayangan hitam sosok kurus yang melangkah terengah ke arahnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" kata sosok itu. "Bos ingin kau segera menemuinya di arah jam 5." Lanjutnya. Sasuke hanya bergumam tak jelas lalu menghilang begitu saja tanpa suara dan hanya beberapa kepulan asap yang terlihat.

"Ada apa kau memintaku kemari?" tanya Sasuke to the point kepada pria besar yang memunggunginya. Pria itu berbalik.

"Sebentar lagi festival akan dimulai. Aku hanya memastikan kau takkan berindak gegabah Uchiha." Kata Bos itu. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dingin dengan raut tak perduli.

"Kau meragukanku?" cetus Sasuke dengan nada tajam. Onyx-nya menyipit pertanda ia tak suka diremehkan secara tidak langsung. "Bukankah sejak awal juga, kita bergerak sesuai incaran masing-masing. Aku hanya menginginkan gulungan itu!"

Pria itu terkekeh menyeramkan, "ya-ya Uchiha. Aku tahu apa maumu. Hah, lebih baik kau bergeraklah sesuai maumu sendiri. yang terpenting jangan sentuh seincipun Otokage, karena akulah yang akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku." Kata Bos itu dengan nada mengancam.

Sasuke mendengus dan berbalik pergi namun sebelum ia melesat ia berucap dingin. "Jangan melakukan serangan yang mencolok."

Si Bos mendengus. "Tanpa perlu kau ingatkanpun aku tak sebodoh itu bocah!"

Syuuut!

Dar!

Dar!

Dar!

Kembang api berwarna-warni meletup-letup di angkasa dan kemeriahan festival perayaan semakin meriah. Acara telah di mulai dan memberikan tanda bahwa kelompok ninja buron itu mulai bergerak. Bayangan-bayangan hitam yang melesat di antara kegelapan pohon sedikit membuat daun bergemerisik karena pergerakan mereka namun tampaknya tak satupun orang-orang yang mengikuti festival itu yang menyadari bahwa ada penyerbuan berbahaya.

Di lain tempat sesosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang tergelung rapi berdiri tegak di atas sebuah tandon air yang berada di atas salah satu rumah penduduk. Sakura, gadis merah muda itu berjongkok sejenak untuk memusatkan konsentrasinya guna merasakan cakra-cakra apa saja yang bisa ia deteksi. Beberapa waktu terakhir Sakura memang mencoba melatih dirinya untuk merasakan cakra seperti ninja tipe persepsi, walaupun kemampuannya tidak terlalu hebat seperti ninja-ninja tipe persepsi lain seperti Karin-gadis yang berada di kelompok Sasuke- namun paling tidak akan sedikit membantunya dalam mendeteksi cakra-cakra baru yang asing.

"Sepertinya untuk sekarang semua masih aman." Kata Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu kembali melompat dari satu atap kea tap yang lain dengan suara tapakan yang halus sehingga takkan ada orang yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Sementara itu Sakura tak menyadari bahwa dari bawah sana tepatnya di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sosok gadis dengan rambut merah menyeringai. "Hm, ternyata gadis pinkie itu ya?" gumamnya. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi dengan langkah yang sedikit dipercepat.

Sepuluh menit kemudian ketika kita menengok di atas langit tampak siulet burung yang berterbangan di angkasa. Di atas sana sepasang onyx hitam milik lelaki berkulit pucat, Sai memeriksa dengan teliti setiap sudut desa Oto yang bisa ia jangkau. Namun nihil, semua tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Ini sangat mencurigakan. Tak ada satupun tanda-tanda pergerakan mereka." Gumam Sai. "Sepertinya aku harus mencari Sakura untuk mendiskusikannya." Pikir Sai. Ia segera memerintahkan agar burung besar tinta tunggangannya itu terbang turun. Kebetulan sekali Sai menemukan sosok berambut merah muda yang bergerak cepat.

"SAKURA?" panggilan Sai yang lumayan keras namun bisa tertutupi oleh suara hiruk pikuk kembang api dan musik-musik festival itu di tangkap gendang telinga Sakura. Sekejab ia memutar kepala dan melihat Sai mendarat dengan burung tinta summonnya.

"Ada apa Sai? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Sejak tadi aku tak melihat apapun yang mencurigakan. Tapi, justru situasi seperti inilah yang membuatku curiga." Jawab Sai. Sakura mengangkat alisnya,

"maksudmu?"

"Dugaanku mereka bergerak secara sembunyi-sembunyi Sakura. Tak jauh berbeda seperti kita yang berjaga secara diam-diam. Mereka membaur di antara orang-orang dan kegelapan malam." Duga Sai. Sakura tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Hm, kurasa apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya. Aku juga merasa ganjil karena situasi tampak normal-normal saja. bisa saja mereka bergerak secara diam-diam seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa dan ketika kita lengah mereka akan menyerang. Kita harus waspada Sai." Kata Sakura.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Sai sembari melipat tangannya, ia menatap Sakura intens menuntut rancana apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan.

"Kurasa kita tetap waspada. Sai, bisakah kau menyebarkan tikus tintamu untuk memeriksa setiap sudut desa dan mendeteksi orang-orang yang kemungkinan datang dari luar desa Oto. Sampaikan juga pesan kepada Naruto untuk menemuiku, lalu pastikan Nocis baik-baik saja di rumah Otokage. Aku sedikit khawatir padanya." Perintah Sakura.

"Baik!" Sai segera mengeluarkan gulungannya dan dengan secepat kilat melukis berpuluh-puluh atau ratusan gambar tikus. "Teknik ninja : chojugiga!" tikus-tikus tinta itu bergerak dan segera berpencar.

"Kerja bagus Sai!" kata Sakura. "Sebaiknya kita sekarang kembali berpencar. Kau bisa kembali berpatroli di atas sana atau di sekitar sini. Aku pergi dulu!" Kata Sakura lalu menghilang.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Otokage. Noctis tampak lesehan di lantai lorong taman luar. Ia menatap langit yang menghadirkan sejuta bintang untuk ia pandang.

"Cit-cit!"

Noctis tersentak kala mendengar suara cicitan aneh yang berasal dari semak-semak yang bergerak-gerak. Ia menatap tajam semak-semak itu sembari mengambil ancang-ancang kalau ada serangan mendadak seperti tadi. Noctis bangkit dan melangkah pelan penuh waspada ke arah semak-semak itu. Tangannya terjulur ke depan hendak menyibak rerumputan yang beregrak-gerak.

Srak!

"Cit-cit-cit!" sesosok mahkluk kecil hitam tiba-tiba melompat keluar.

"HWAAA! TIKKUSS!" pekik Noctis melompat kaget jantungnya serasa mau copot saja.

Tikus hitam itu tetap berci-cit ria dan sesekali mendekati Noctis, hal itu tentu saja membuat pemuda berambut emo itu jijik setengah mati dan berlari menghindar setiap tikus itu hendak memeluk kakinya(?).

Jleb!

Crash!

Karena kesal Noctis menusuknya dengan pedangnya. Tikus itu tiba-tiba pecah menjadi tinta cair hitam. Noctis terbelalak.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Noctis heran. Ia memungut cairan yang berasal dari ledakan tikus itu. "Tinta?" Noctis mengerutkan dahinya.

Sementara itu di tempat lain Sai terhenyak. "Ah, ternyata Noctis baik-baik saja." ujarnya lega.

Noctis mendegus kesal kemudian kembali ke teras rumah Otokage. Ia bersimpuh dengan tenang sembari menatap keindahan langit yang penuh dengan bintang. Angannya kembali tenggelam kala keheningan datang. Di benaknya terbayang-bayang akan negerinya, kerajaannya yang tengah dalam masa peperangan. Noctis merasa firasatnya memburuk. Entah apa yang terjadi di sana, tapi Noctis yakin ada sesuatu hal besar yang akan terjadi di negerinya itu.

"Aku ingin segera kembali." Kata Noctis sembari memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak entah kenapa. "Firasatku sungguh tak enak." Ujar Noctis tadi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah negeri nun jauh di sebuah planet misterius yang terletak di ujung galaksi Andromeda. Di sebuah titik dengan batas-batas luas adalah sebuah kerajaan yang berdiri gagah. Kerajaan dengan fasilitas modern dan serba canggih itu kini tengah dalam masa genting kala sebuah tembakan yang di susul suatu ledakan besar terdengar di sudut kota.

DUAAAR!

Pekikan panic dan jeritan pilu terdengar di mana-mana. Beberapa mayat tergeletak di setiap pinggir jalan. Bangunan-bangunan banyak yang rusak dan beberapa fasilitas umum hancur.

Grrrk!

Grrk

Tiba-tiba sebuah tank melaju pelan namun waspada di atas jalanan aspal kota. Tank itu berjumlah banyak dan menghujani sudut-sudut tembakan mereka dengan bom-bom yang meledak sedetik kemudian dan menghancurkan segalanya. Teriakan 'serang' dan 'tembak' bergaung di mana-mana. Seketika di beberapa sudut kota sunyi hanya kehancuran yang tersisa dan bara-bara api yang menyala penuh amarah.

Di tengah-tengah puing-puing kehancuran itu sesosok tubuh mungil dengan surai pirang berlari-lari kecil secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Irisnya yang berwarna ungu itu melirik-lirik sekelilingnya dengan penuh waspada dan barulah ketika ia yakin keadaan aman ia akan kembali menyelinap di antara reruntuhan bangunan untuk menyembunyikan diri.

"Fuh, akhirnya aku bisa menyusup ke sini." Gumam gadis itu lega. Ia mengelus dadanya yang sempat berdetak kencang karena tegang.

Gadis bersurai pirang emas itu mengadah. Menatap sebuah bangunan besar yang berdiri gagah di depan sana. Sebuah bangunan istana dengan desain klasik yang sangat indah. Kakinya yang berbalut both hitam dengan hak 7 cm melangkah tenang nan anggun menuju bangunan itu. Ia menyelinap melalui pagar pembatas yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Tak cukup sulit mengingat dirinya yang memang lincah serta pengalamannya bertarung dari latihan dan pertarungan sesungguhnya.

HUP!

TaP!

Gadis bersurai pirang itu mengendap-endap memasuki istana melalui jendela yang kebetulan tak terkunci. Setelah ia berhasil melewati taman ia menelusuri lorong istana yang tengah sepi. Mengingat keadaan yang genting sehingga semua orang tengah menyibukkan diri untuk pertahanan perang.

"Rasanya terlalu mudah. Seharusnya istana tidak semudah ini di masuki penyusup." Kata gadis itu. Ia terus melangkah tenang menelusuri lorong panjang itu.

Ia tak menyadari bahwa sebuah kamera pengintai sejak tadi terus mengintai gerak-geriknya. Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan rahasia sesosok pria menyeringai.

"Kelihatannya ada penyusup!" katanya sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyanya kepada sosok lain yang tengah menyeringai manis.

Sosok dengan rambut pirang itu mengelus-elus dangunya. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis ini." Katanya.

"Huh? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Hm, tidak juga. Tapi aku yakin aku pernah melihatnya." Kata pemuda pirang itu. Ia memasang pose berfikir kemudian menjetikkan jarinya saat sebuah bohlam menyala di atas kepalanya. "Kau ingat ketika pesta di istana Caelum 6 bulan yang lalu? Gadis itu adalah gadis yang berdansa dengan Noctis waktu itu lho!" pekik pemuda pirang itu dengan nada yang kelewat riang.

"Oh, jadi maksudmu dia putri Tenebrae itu. Stella Nox Fleuret?" tanya Ignis dengan nada ragu.

"Ya, kau benar. Itu dia!" pekik Prompto dengan heboh.

"Tapi apa yang dilakukan Putri Stella di sini?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara baritone berat mengintrupsi percakapan antara Prompto dan Ignis. "Mencurigakan sekali kalau seorang putri negara tetangga tiba-tiba berkeliaran di tengah-tengah perang seperti ini. Apalagi mengingat bukankan dia sekarang seharunya tak di sini."

Prompto beranjak dari kursinya. "Kau benar, sebaiknya aku akan menangkapnya sekarang." Kata Prompto.

"Promp?" panggil Gladiolus.

"Ada apa?" tanya Prompto menoleh sejenak sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Berhati-hatilah terhadap Putri Stella, kekuatannya kurang lebih sama seperti Noctis." Pesan Gladiolus.

Prompto mengangguk dan berbalik pergi. "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih Glad!"

Stella melangkah penuh waspada di tengah-tengah lorong itu. Gadis beriris ungu itu terhenyak ketika gendang telinganya yang tajam menangkap suara kecil yang berasal dari jendela atas. Gadis itu tahu ada yang tengah mengintainya sekarang.

'_Sebaiknya aku harus bergerak cepat. Aku harus segera menemukan kristal itu!'_ batin Stella. Ia segera berlari kencang menuju sebuah pintu di ujung lorong itu.

"Oh tidak! Sepertinya dia menyadari kalau aku tengah mengintainya." Sungut Prompto. Ia segera membidik. "Menembak wanita buka sifatku. Tapi paling tidak ini akan sedikit mengecohnya." Gumam Prompto yang segera menarik platuk shotgun kesayangannya.

Bang!

Tepat saat tangan Stella hendak menyentuh gangang pintu besar itu sebuah peluru besi tertanam di pintu kayu itu. Stella tercengang dan segera menarik tangannya secara refleks. "Sudah mulai rupanya." Desis Stella. Gadis itu segera berbalik dan iris ungunya yang tajam bergerak-gerak untuk memastikkan di mana lawannya bersembunyi.

Srek!

"Disana ya!" Stella mengangkat tangan kananya. "BLIZZAGA!"

Iris biru Prompto mengecil. "I-ini-" serpihan-serpihan es tiba-tiba muncul dan berkumpul dengan cepat membentuk bongkahan-bongkahan kristal es. "Aku ketahuan!"

Prank!

Brug!

Prompto segera mendarat di atas lantai setelah berhasil melompat. Ia mengadah dan menemukan Stella yang menatapnya sengit. Promto tahu ia harus berhati-hati sekarang. Walau Stella adalah seorang wanita namun ia adalah putri kerajaan Tenebrae. Stella bukanlah putri sembarangan karena setiap putra atau putri kerajaan pastilah di tempa dengan ilmu bela diri khusus. Kekuatannya sebagai seorang bodyguard tak sebanding dengan kekuatan seorang petinggi kerajaan.

"Ternyata kau." Ujar Stella. "Prompto?" katanya dengan nada lembut. Namun Promto tahu di balik suara lembut dan sosok elok itu tersembunyi singa kelaparan yang sangat buas.

"Putri… Stella?" kata Prompto sembari bangkit dari posisinya yang jatuh tadi. "Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

Stella menautkan tangannya di belakang punggungnya. "Apakah Pangeran Noctis ada?" tanya Stella mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Prompto menelan ludahnya, iris birunya mampu menangkap maksud lain di mata Stella. Gadis di hadapannya ini pasti langsung menguncapkan maksudnya dengan gamblang jadi berbasa-basi seperti saat ini bukan sifatnya. "Pangeran sedang pergi ke luar kota." Jawab Prompto dengan nada tenang yang di buat-buat. Keringat dingin meluncur dari tengkuknya.

Stella yang menyadari raut Prompto menautkan alisnya dengan senyum manis yang di buat-buat. "Sebaiknya basa-basinya cukup sampai di sini." Ujar Stella. "Aku tahu kau berbohong Prompto." Prompto menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Aku tahu Pangeran Noctis tidak di sini. Maksudku tidak ada di kerajaan ini." Keringat dingin turun dari dahi pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Ya benar, beliau sekarang tengah bersama Raja." Balas Prompto. "Jadi ada baiknya kalau anda kembali ke Tenebrae. Kami bisa mengantar anda pulang dengan mobil kerajaan." Tawar Prompto.

Stella memiringkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah Prompto. Percuma saja kau menutupi semuanya. Aku tahu di mana Noctis sekarang…"

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?" tanya Prompto heran dengan raut serius.

Stella tersenyum manis. "Tujuanku? Aku ingin membawa Noctis kembali." Jawab Stella. "Noctis bilang padaku kalau ia ingin kembali. Karena itu aku akan menjemputnya." Tambah Stella.

Prompto mengerutkan dahinya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ikatan yang dibuat oleh sang Etro untuk orang-orang yang dapat melihat 'cahaya'." Jawab Stella. "Aku tahu. aku tahu sebagaimana Noctis ingin kembali ke sini. Dia selalu datang dalam mimpiku, berkata padaku bahwa dia ingin kembali." Ujar Stella.

"Lalu hanya karena itu anda ingin membawanya kembali ke sini?" tanya Prompto dengan mimic keras. Iris birunya menatap Stella tajam. "Maaf saja, aku terpaksa harus menghentikan niatmu itu." Kata Prompto lagi.

Stella mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa kau tak ingin dia kembali ke sini? Jangan-jangan…"

"Pihak kerajaan Caelum melakukan apa yang seharusnya di lakukan kepada Pangeran Noctis. Anda sebaiknya sebagai orang luar tidak usah ikut campur!" sebuah suara baritone terdengar dari belakang Prompto. Pria dengan jas dan rambut berjambul itu memperbaiki letak kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. "Pangeran Noctis tidak akan kembali sampai waktunya tiba."

Stella menatapnya heran. "KENAPA KALIAN BISA BERBICARA SEOLAH-OLAH TAKKAN TERJADI APA-APA KEPADA NOCTIS? Sebenarnya apa yang kalian pikirkan? Tak taukah kalian bahwa Noctis sekarang ada dalam bahaya?" jerit Stella.

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri percakapan ini. Dan ada baiknya jika anda segera pulang Putri Stella, jangan sampai kami menggunakan cara kekerasan!" tegur Ignis.

Stella mengigit bibirnya tangan mungilnya terangkat dan cahaya emas muncul dan bersinar di sekelilingnya. Hingga sebuah pedang berwarna keemasan muncul. "Bagaimanapun aku akan tetap menjemput Noctis." Kata Stella keras kepala.

"Tak ada pilihan lain ya?" kata Gladious.

.

.

.

Sakura melesat cepat dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain. Ia menatap lurus kedepan di mana hanya kegelapan yang mampu ia tangkap. Keheningan menyelimuti namun gendang telinga Sakura samar-samar mampu memendengar suara derap langkah lain yang berada di belakangnya.

Syat!

Kontan Sakura melempat sebilah kunai dan terdengar suara 'tring' yang nyaring menandakan bahwa kunai itu telah di tangkis.

"Keluar!" pekik Sakura. Sosok musuh dalam kegelapan itu tak bersuara. Iris klorofil Sakura bergerak-gerak penuh waspada. Tangan kananya merogoh kantung kunai dan memegangnya dengan kuda-kuda bertarung.

Desau angin memainkan helai-helai rambut Sakura.

"Tak kusangka ternyata kau ninja Konoha yang di sewa Oto." Sebuah suara baritone terdengar dari kegelapan. Seketika klorofil Sakura melebar. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Aku juga… tak menyangka ternyata kau juga… berkerja sama dengan buronan yang menjadi target kami." Sahut Sakura dengan keringat dingin yang turun perlahan di dahinya.

Sring!

Sepasang mata merah darah dengan tiga titik koma berpendar dari kegelapan. Perlahan bulan menampakkan wujudnya dan menyinari titik tempat Sakura berada sehingga gadis itu mampu menangkap siulet sosok dengan kaus putih berkerah tinggi dengan lambang kipas uchiwa di punggungnya.

"Jadi… hanya kau saja ya?" tanya Sakura dengan mimic merendahkan.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Tidak hanya aku saja… mereka semua… sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru Oto." Tambah Sasuke.

"Huh, ternyata begitu ya?" dengus Sakura. Kaki mungilnya bergerak dan memasang kuda-kuda. "Sepertinya aku harus segera bergegas untuk memberi tahu Naruto dan Sai. Tapi sepertinya aku akan sedikit terlambat menemui mereka." Desis Sakura.

Sasuke dengan sigap segera menarik kusanaginya.

Syat!

Sakura melempar kunai miliknya. Dan di tangkis dengan muda oleh Sasuke. Gadis dengan iris klorofil itu secepat kilat segera melancarkan tendangannya kala Sasuke tengah menangkis lemparan kunai Sakura.

Buak!

"Refleksmu bagus juga." Puji Sasuke dengan suara datar. Pemuda dengan marga Uchiha itu tiba-tiba berada di belakang Sakura. "Sayangnya kemampuanmu masih jauh di bawahku." Uchiha bungsu itu menghunuskan pedangnya di leher jenjang Sakura. Posisi Sasuke yang berada di belakang Sakura membuat gadis itu terpojok dan tak bisa berkutik. Jika dia gegabah sedikit saja maka kusanagi itu akan menebas lehernya.

"Kenapa kau datang ke Oto?" tanya Sakura dengan keringat dingin di lehernya. "Apakah kau ingin membunuh Otokage?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan iris merahnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke bahu mungil Sakura dan bersandar di sana. Bibirnya berbisik lembut dengan suara datar di telinga gadis itu, "aku tak perduli tentang Otokage. Tujuanku… hanyalah gulungan milik Orochimaru."

Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan raut bingung. "Gulungan Orochimaru? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu tentang hal itu." Jawab Sasuke. "Yang terpenting sekarang aku harus membunuhmu." Sasuke menekan kusanagi-nya ke leher Sakura sehingga leher itu tergores dan meneteskan darah.

Sakura dengan cekatan menahan kusanagi Sasuke dengan tangannya. Tak perduli bahwa tangannya ikut terluka dan meneteskan darah. "Kalau begitu takkan kubiarkan kau membunuhku!" pekik Sakura.

Bof!

Sakura tiba-tiba menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

"Bushin ya?" ujar Sasuke. Iris merahnya menutup dan ia berujar pelan. "Percuma saja kau menggunakan jurus rendahan itu. Kalau nyatanya kau tetap berada di sini!"

Perlahan sosok Sakura muncul dari balik batang pohon di belakang Sasuke. Gadis dengan iris klorofil itu menyipit tajam. "Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja! Aku bukan Sakura yang dulu Sasuke. Karena itu aku tak lari dan tetap di sini untuk melawanmu!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus kecil, "huh." Pemuda dengan sharingan yang aktif di kedua matanya itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul tanpa aba-aba di belakang Sakura. "Percuma saja kau lari ke manapun." Bisik Sasuke angkuh. Sakura mendecih.

Buk!

Sakura secepat kilat berbalik, tangan mungilnya mendorong tubuh Sasuke, cakra biru tampak menyala dari sepasang telapak tangannya. Kemudian Sakura segera melompat mundur. Sasuke mendegus, "ternyata hanya menghinda- ukh!" tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke roboh. Pemuda itu berlutut dengan kusanagi yang menjadi topangannya. "Kau?"

Sakura menyeringai. "Aku tak selemah yang kau kira Sasuke." Sakura secepat kilat berbalik. _Untuk sementara otot-otot di tubuhnya akan melemah dan dia takkan bisa bergerak. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga sebaiknya aku segera pergi dari tempat ini untuk menemui Naruto dan Sai… _batin Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghilang di kegelapan malam meninggalkan sosok pemuda dengan rambut mencuat yang berlutut lemas untuk sementara.

Malam semakin larut dan kemeriahan festival semakin bertambah. Tak ada satupun yang menyadari bahwa di luar sana tengah terjadi penyergapan besar-besaran dan gerakan-gerakan diam-diam dari para shinobi penjaga. Sesosok pemuda dengan rambut pirang menelusuri jalanan di tengah-tengah festival. Iris birunya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Haaah! Sepertinya tidak apa-apa, dari tadi tidak ada apapun yang mencurigakan." Katanya dengan nada bosan. Naruto melipat tangannya di belakang kepala, "ngomong-ngomong kemana Sai dan Sakura ya? sejak patroli dimulai aku sama sekali tak bertemu mereka." Kata Naruto.

Pemuda dengan iris biru itu tiba-tiba berhenti ketika menangkap siulet dengan rambut merah yang berada di sekitar kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Naruto menyipitkan matanya berusaha mlihat dengan jelas sosok itu karena ia merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. "Hm… kok perempuan itu rasanya tidak asing ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. setelah berfikir selama beberapa menit ia tersenyum lebar.

"Ahhh~~ itu kan gadis berambut merah yang satu kelompok dengan Teme waktu itu!" pekiknya. "Tapi, apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Sungguh mencurigakan…" Naruto menyentuh dangunya dengan tatapan curiga yang mengarah pada gadis berambut merah itu. Si gadis berambut merah dengan pakaian ungu dan hotpants hitam dan stoking hitam setengah paha itu tampak melihat-lihat parfum di sebuah stan.

Naruto menepuk tangannya, "ah~ benar juga! Berarti bisa saja Sasuke ada di sini. Baiklah! Sebaiknya kubuntuti saja dia." Kata Naruto.

Naruto kemudian berjinjit dan membuntuti gadis berambut merah yang tak lain adalah Karin. Karin mengernyit ketika merasakan aura cakra yang sangat tak asing baginya. Kunoichi bawahan Orochimaru itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan waspada namun ia tak menemukan sosok mencurigakan pemilik cakra itu. Karin menyeringai licik, '_akan kujebak dia' _batin Karin. Ia segera berbalik dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Naruto tersentak. "Cih! Sialan dia malah lari!" umpat Naruto. Ia segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menyusul Karin. Sayangnya sosok gadis berambut merah itu telah lenyap di antara kerumunan orang-orang. Naruto menggeram kesal, "Taju Kagebushin No Jutsu!"

Bof!

Bof!

Bof!

Munculah klon-klon yang sama persis dengan Naruto.

"Kalian berpencar dan lalu buntuti gadis berambut merah tadi!" perintah Naruto. Klon-klonnya mengangguk dan bersorak setuju kemudian mereka menyebar ke segala penjuru.

Di lain tempat Karin terus berlari, nafasnya telah memburu dan Keringat bercucuran di keningnya. Ia berhenti sejenak sekedar untuk mengambil nafas. Karin menoleh ke belakang, "ahh… sepertinya aku berhasil menghindar darinya." Katanya dengan seringai puas. Namun sekejab seringainya lenyap kala ia merasakan aura cakra dalam jumlah banyak yang ada di sekelilingnya. "Tch! Ternyata malah semakin banyak." Karin kembali melangkah dengan cepat. "Sebaiknya aku menemui Suigetsu atau Juugo, setidaknya dengan tim dua orang aku bisa berjaga-jaga kalau sewaktu-waktu terjadi pertarungan.

.

.

.

To be continue

Terima kasih untuk para reader yang masih setia menunggu fic abal ini. maaf kalau alurnya terkesan lambat dan monoton. Dan untuk typo dan lain-lain serta lambatnya meng-update fic ini.

**Terima kasih untuk pereview di chap 6 :**

BlackLily : makasih, um saya pikirin dulu ya soalnya Sasu di sini juga terkesan ga perduli sama Sakura.

Putri : makasih, ini udah update. Tapi maaf kalo isinya jelek dan monoton soalnya ini mulai masuk ke konflik. Sekali lagi makasih n saya ga bisa janji untuk update cepet.

PuPut It's Me : hahaha… oh gitu ya. pantes aja aku bingung waktu baca reviewnya. :-D n makasih untuk concritnya ya.

Kenapa fic ini lama update-nya? karena saya juga punya kehidupan di dunia nyata-plak-, terus masih punya hutang fic-fic yang lain-doeng!-

Selain itu saya juga bingung gimana plotnya.

Terus ini untuk balesan review buat fic 'kau' yang kemarin salah masuk ke sini... –kamu reviewnya 2 kali sih- :-P

Endingnya sebenarnya memang nggantung banget. Tapi tujuan saya biar reader menebak bagaimana akhirnya. Ceritanya gini lho, di scene terakhir itu kan Itachi melamar Sakura, bisa bayangin ga kalau kita di lamar orang seganteng itu? Apalagi Sakura sama Itachi juga lumayan dekat di beberapa waktu belakangan sejak Itachi berada di penjara, ga salah kan kalau Sakura diam-diam juga sedikit punya 'rasa' sama Itachi? Nah, di situ saat Itachi selesai mengucapkan lamarannya-secara tidak langsung- Sakura pingsan. XP

**Kin No Tsubasa : **haha, ga papa kok. Untuk pertarungan SasuNoct juga sudah saya pikirin tapi masih bingung gimana alur awalnya SasuNoct untuk bertarung. Untuk scene romance NoctSaku perlahan-lahan aja ya. sebenarnya scene romance kadang-kadang nyempil dari interaksi mereka-saya suka banget scene romance yang kesannya ga sengaja, entah kenapa lucu banget gitu- XD

**Kaori Ryuusei : **cinta kan ada yang muncul karena terbiasa maksudnya muncul karena terbiasa bersama dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan lama. Perasaan Noctis akan muncul perlahan-lahan begitu pula Sakura yang perlahan mulai belajar untuk membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Sakura sebenarnya di sini masih mencintai Sasuke, namun rasa kecewa-nya pada Sasuke sudah sanagt besar. Jadi di sini ceritanya Sakura galau gitu…

Yukicchi : yap, Noctis akan pulang ke negeri asalnya nanti. Karena setting tempat konflik ada dua, petualangan Noctis di dunia ninja sampai di bagian konflik akhir nanti Noctis harus menyelamatkan kerajaannya dan menghentikan perang dan di akhir nanti dia akan menjadi raja-sedikit ngasih spoiler ga papa kan. ;-P

**Yolea Irk's : **makasih. Saya bakal terus update kok, tapi masalahnya alur yang ada di otak saya perlahan-lahan mulai memudar selain itu saya punya tanggungan fic-fic lain yang masih banyak-salah sendiri juga sih pake numpuk-numpuk fic multi chap- DX

Kalau Yolea mau translate-in boleh kok. Sekalian pengen lihat gimana responnya pembaca dari luar. Tentang fic NoctSaku yang inggris itu aku juga pernah baca-walau kesulitan karena pemahaman bahasa inggrisnya belum sempurna- tapi ceritanya bagus banget lho. Gambaran awal yang saya dapat Sakura sudah ada di negerinya Noctis ya. tapi bener juga sepertinya authornya tak berminat untuk mengupdate.

**Ichikawa Hikaru : **iya, ini udah update. Moment NoctSaku biasanya muncul ketika mereka tengah berinteaksi kok. (^^)b

RnR please…

_**Sign,**_

_**Pink Uchiha**_


	8. Chapter 8

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Square Enix*Final Fantasy Versus 13*

*Different Fate*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Noctis Lucis Caelum & Sakura Haruno*

*Crossover fic*

.

.

.

Kita punya takdir sendiri…

Kau dengan jalan takdirmu dan aku dengan jalan takdirku…

Kita berbeda…

Tak juga berada di dunia yang sama…

Tapi Tuhan selalu punya cara bukan?

Untuk mempertemukan kita bagaimanapun caranya…

.

.

.

Di tengah-tengah festival yang meriah, di sela-sela kegelapan ada pergerakan dari para ninja yang tengah berperang. Sesosok lelaki dengan rambut biru tua menerjang ke arah sebuah kediaman tempat sang Otokage tinggal. Pakaian putihnya dengan kerah tinggi itu kadang tersikap oleh angin, rambutnya berterbangan dengan elok, sepasang manik kelam tajam miliknya menelusuri tiap inci lokasi itu. ini adalah tempat kediaman Otokage, targetnya.

Ini memang tak seperti perkiraan, seharusnya bos bandit itu yang berkerja sekarang. Tapi seperti yang ia kira daripada bos bandit itu berbuat onar dan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat mencolok sebaiknya ia sendiri yang melakukannya. Biarkan orang-orang tak berguna itu menjadi pengalih perhatian.

Sasuke merasakan aura tenang yang menyelimuti rumah besar itu, seperti yang ia kira tempat ini pasti tengah kosong sekarang, hanya ada beberapa penjaga dan pelayan yang tak berarti apa-apa. mungkin ini akan berjalan dengan sangat mudah…

Sasukemenyusup dengan langkah tenang.

.

.

Noctis menghela nafas bosan, ia baru saja meletakkan gulungan kertas kosong yang baru saja ia tulis sesuatu. Semacam pesan, ia hanya menulis apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

_**Malam tenang di tengah sepi…**_

_**Aku adalah seorang putra raja yang tengah melarikan diri. Pengecutkah aku? Jika sekarang aku terus lari dari kenyataan? Saat ini kerajaanku terancam hancur oleh perang. Demi Etro dan para Dewa… aku harus segera kembali.**_

_**Tapi… aku bahagia di sini…**_

Noctis baru saja menyelesaikan tulisan singkatnya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali menutup gulungan. Memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan hendak melangkah keluar ketika ia baru saja ingat kalau seharusnya saat ini ia ikut berjaga.

Kriet!

Noctis melangkah pelan menuju arah taman. Kaki telanjangnya menapak satu persatu di atas lantai kayu.

Deg!

Ia membulatkan mata ketika tiba-tiba pandangannya bertemu dengan sesosok pemuda yang juga terkejut dengan tatapan datar. Mereka saling diam selama berapa detik sampai sosok yang hampir serupa dengannya itu membuka suara.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pemuda dengan manik kelam yang tajam itu.

Noctis memicingkan matanya. Ia merasakan aura berbahaya yang menguar dari pemuda di hadapannya kini. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya tak kalah sengit.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, ia heran kenapa pemuda di hadapannya ini tak bisa ia deteksi cakranya. Kenapa ia bisa tak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang berjaga di sini. Apalagi Sasuke bisa melihat ikat kepala Konoha yang dipakai Noctis dan kantung shuriken yang berada di paha kirinya. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari aura cakra ninja dari Konoha itu?

"Kau ninja Konoha bukan?" Sasuke mengacungkan pedangnya. "Kalau menghalangiku. Aku tak segan-segan" tiba-tiba bungsu Uchiha itu melesat cepat dan menghentakkan tendangannya. Noctis terkesiap dan sebelum berhasil menghindari serangan Sasuke ia sudah terpental jauh dan menubruk batang pohon yang berada di tengah-tengah taman itu.

Noctis ambruk dengan darah yang menetes dari bibirnya. Ia terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi perutnya yang baru saja menerima tendangan telak dari Sasuke.

"Uhuk-ohok!" Noctis jatuh berlutut, darah terus menetes dari bibirnya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit luar biasa. Ia merasa pemuda di hadapannya ini kuat sekali walau tak sekuat pukulan Sakura yang kemarin membuat tulang rusuknya retak.

Sasuke mendengus, meremehkan. Ternyata pemuda di hadapannya ini tak sekuat yang ia kira. Sebelumnya Sasuke mengira Noctis mungkin saja sebanding dengannya melihat manik dark blue pemuda itu yang bisa menampakkan aura membunuh.

Noctis mendecih, ia menatap Sasuke tajam, "kau… apa tujuanmu?" tanyanya. Sasuke mendengus,

"Bukan urusanmu!" pemuda Uchiha itu melesat, menyabetkan Kusanaginya secepat kilat. Noctis menajamkan maniknya, berusaha menghindar dari seragan membabi buta Sasuke. Noctis melompat dan menghindar dengan lincah, refleks tangannya meraih kunai dari sarung shuriken. Ia menahan tebasan Kusanagi Sasuke.

Trang!

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu datang kemari! Tapi apapun yang terjadi takkan kubiarkan kau keluar dengan selamat dari sini!" kata Noctis tajam. Ia menangkis Kusanagi Sasuke, kemudian menerjang pemuda berambut hitam itu. Sasuke menghindar dan secepat kilat menyabet Noctis dengan pedangnya. Akibatnya, darah mengucur deras dari perut Noctis. Noctis meringis pelan, ia memegangi luka mengangga yang bersarang di perutnya. Seketika amarah menguasainya.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Noctis melempar kunai yang ada di tangannya. Sasuke berhasil menghindar, Uchiha muda itu tersentak kala sosok Noctis telah berada di belakangnya, dengan sebuah tendangan keras yang seketika melempar jauh Sasuke hingga menumbangkan sebuah batang pohon yang berada di taman itu.

Noctis mendarat tajam, tangannya terangkat, ia berkonsentrasi penuh. Maniknya terpejam…

Syat!

Trang!

Dzing!

Seketika Sasuke melesat kuat, menyabetkan Kusanaginya dengan kekuatan penuh. Dan Noctis berhasil menahan serangan Uchiha muda itu, dengan sebuah senjata yang ia tarik dari udara. Kedua manik itu saling bertemu, merah dengan merah. Sasuke memicingkan matanya, mata merah dengan tiga tanda koma itu menyatu membentuk mangekyo sharingan. Sementara manik merah menyala Noctis melebar. Noctis melompat menghindar ketika Susano'o sempurna milik Sasuke melayangkan hantaman tinju yang seketika meluluh lantakkan tanah di bawahnya.

Rambut abu-abu milik Noctis bergerak perlahan, ketika angin kencang bertiup. Kedua anak manusia itu saling melempar tatapan membunuh. Sampai mereka berdua melesap bersamaan dan saling beradu pedang.

Trang!

Tring!

Tring!

Dzing!

Noctis melompat, ia berteleportasi beberapa kali sekedar melempar ke dua belas pedang andalannya menuju Sasuke. Tapi dengan mudah Uchiha itu menangkisnya dengan tameng Susano'o. Sasuke mengumpulkan cakranya, ia dengan kekuatan penuh melempar jarum-jarum listrik chidori. Dengan susah payah, Noctis menahannnya. Prisai pedang berputar cepat mengelilingi Noctis, melindungi tuannya dari serangan jarum listrik Sasuke.

Noctis mengangkat tangannya, keempat pedang miliknya mucul dari udara dan secepat kilat melayang lurus dengan kecepatan tinggi kea rah Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu mengaktifkan mangekyo-nya hingga sebuah suara ledakan yang sangat keras tercipta.

DUARR!

Sakura tersentak, suara ledakan keras yang memecah kesunyian itu membuat malam festival yang sebelumnya ceria kini menjadi mencekam. Para penduduk tampak ketakutan dan berlarian menghindar, sementara itu sekelompok bayangan hitam melesat-lesat dan membunuh beberapa penduduk yang tak beruntung.

Sakura memberi isyarat dengan wireless yang ia pakai, ia memberi perintah agar Naruto dan Sai mengurus serangan mendadak yang menyerang pusat desa, sementara Sakura akan bergegas menuju kediaman Otokage, tempat suara ledakan keras itu berasal.

Kaki-kaki lincahnya melangkah dengan gesit menuju kediaman Otokage. Angin menerjangnya tanpa ampun, saat ini perasaannya sungguh gelisah. Terbesit bayangan sosok lelaki berambut kebiruan dengan manik biru yang menarik perhatiannya belakangan ini. Sakura mendesah, Noctis tak memiliki kekuatan bela diri Ninja. Akan sangan berbahaya jika pemuda itu harus berhadapan dengan Shinobi.

Sementara itu, di tengah-tengah kehancuran akibat ledakan itu, dua sosok pemuda tengah menarik nafas panjang. Merasa lelah akan pertarungan mereka. Manik merah Noctis menyipit, seperti yang ia duga, sosok yang mirip dengan itu sangat kuat. Apalagi dia bisa menangkis dengan mudah lesatan pedangnya yang sangat cepat dan akurat itu. ini pertama kalinya, sebelumnya tak pernah ada yang bisa lolos dari lesatan keempat pedang Noctis. Noctis merasakan aura kuat yang menguar dari Sasuke. Ketika kedua manik merah mereka bertemu kembali, Noctis bisa melihat lelehan darah yang meluncur deras dari manik merah Uchiha itu.

Noctis bangkit, ia meringis kala luka yang terbuka di perutnya terasa perih. Noctis memegangi perutnya yang mengucurkan banyak darah. Sejenak ia merasa pusing.

"Sepertinya, kau bukan berasal dari sini!" ujar Sasuke tenang. Ia menyeringai, "gerakanmu, semua jurusmu dan cakra yang kau miliki… aku yakin, kau bukan berasal dari dunia ini." Sasuke melangkah pelan.

Noctis memicingkan matanya, "kau… bagaimana kau bisa?"

"Aku bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiranmu," Sasuke melebarkan maniknya, membuat Noctis menatap langsung sharingan merah itu. "Mata ini, mata yang bisa membongkar semuanya! Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, semua gerakanmu dan menganalisis semua jurus yang kau gunakan."

Noctis memicingkan matanya.

"Dan setelah pertarungan ini, aku mendapatkan sebuah dugaan. Kau tak berasal dari dunia ini, karena aku tak dapat membaca jurusmu. Dan kau menggunakan teleportasi ruang dan waktu untuk perpindah tempat secara cepat." Sasuke menyelipkan kembali kusanagi ke dalam sarungnya. Perlahan Susano'o lenyap. "Kau kuat… karena itu kau bisa menandingi kemampuan Susano'o milikku. Tapi… kau tidak bisa… lari dari…" Sasuke menutup matanya. "Genjutsu terkuat milikku!"

Sring!

Deg!

Manik Noctis melebar, kala sepasang manik merah Sasuke seolah berputar. Sekelilingnya tiba-tiba gelap, dan ia hanya bisa melihat manik dengan tiga koma itu semakin membesar.

"Arrggh!" tiba-tiba Noctis berteriak kesakitan. Dan ia ambruk seketika dengan nafas terengah dan tatapan kosong, berangsur-angsur manik merahnya kembali menjadi biru. Dan kesadarannya perlahan menghilang.

.

.

Sasuke mendengus, ia menarik kembali Kusanaginya. Dan mendekati sosok Noctis yang terkapar. Ia angkat Kusanagi-nya dan bersiap menusuk Noctis.

Syat!

Tiba sebuah kunai melesat ke arah Sasuke. Dengan tangkas, Sasuke menghindar dan sebuah bayangan menukik dan melayangkan pukulan super kuat kepada Sasuke.

"SHANAAAROOO!"

Dan sosok Sakura berhasil memukul Sasuke dengan kekuatan penuhnya membuat Uchiha itu terlempar jauh.

Bruak!

Bof!

"Tch, ternyata kawarimi?!" Sakura mendecih kala sosok Sasuke berubah menjadi sebuah batang kayu.

Sakura beralih pada sosok Noctis yang tergeletak diam. Sakura menyandarkan kepala Noctis di pahanya. "Ternyata genjutsu…" gumam Sakura. Ia mengalirkan cakra hijau ke kening Noctis dan beberapa menit kemudian manik biru itu terbuka secara perlahan. Noctis menyentuh pelan tangan mungil Sakura yang masih berada di keningnya.

"Saku… ra?" ujar Noctis lemah. Ia merasakan nafasnya mulai teratur. Noctis hendak bangun, namun ia merintih pelan ketika perutnya merasa perih. Ternyata luka mengangga di perutnya telah mengucurkan banyak darah. Sesegera mungkin Sakura membalut luka di perut Noctis dengan perban dan mengalirkan cakra kehijauan di luka itu. berangsur-angur luka itu mulai membaik.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Noctis hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia memegangi perutnya yang terlilit perban.

"Terima… kasih…" kata Noctis pelan. Sakura megangguk dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Apakah kalian bertarung?" tanya Sakura.

Noctis mengangguk pelan, "Aku gagal menghentikannya." Katanya putus asa. "Aku tak tahu apa yang ia cari… tiba-tiba ia menyelinap dan saat aku memergokinya, ia menyerangku dengan tendangan yang kuat sekali!" cerita Noctis.

Sakura mengangguk, ia berbalik menghadap punggung Noctis dan mengalirkan cakra kehijauannya di punggung pemuda itu."Lukamu lumayan parah, syukurlah tulangmu tak ada yang retak…" kata Sakura. "Maaf, seharusnya aku tak meninggalkanmu sendirian. Padahal kau bukan ninja, tapi aku malah memberikanmu tugas berat yang sangat beresiko. Aku berjanji, setelah ini aku takkan meninggalkanmu lagi!" kata Sakura.

Noctis hanya bergumam tak jelas. Ia merasakan rasa hangat menyusup pelan dalam hatinya. Dari ujung maniknya, Noctis bisa melihat sepasang klorofil Sakura yang dengan penuh perhatian memeriksa seluruh luka di tubuhnya.

'_Aku baru sadar… kalau dia memiliki sepasang manik hijau yang sangat indah…'_

.

.

.

Prompto meringis pelan. Ia menatap sosok gadis dengan surai keemasan yang melapalkan sebuah mantra di sebuah pintu besar di ujung koridor itu. Prompto melirik Ignis dan Gladious yang tengah terkapar. Ketika lelaki itu berusaha bangkit sekedar mencegah Stella membuka pintu tersebut.

"Berhenti!" Prompto berucap susah payah. Stella menoleh dengan manik tajam. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan partikel-partikel es mulai berkumpul. "Blizara!"

Dzing-dzing!

Dzing!

Bongkahan es tajam mengurung ke tiga sosok pemuda itu membuat mereka tak mamou berkutik. Setelah selesai membaca mantra, Stella menutup matanya dan sebuah symbol berwarna keemasan muncul di pintu tersebut kemudian pintu itu terbuka pelan dengan suara berat yang menggema di lorong itu.

Setelah pintu terbuka sempurna, Stella melangkah masuk. Kemudian kembali melangkah tenang menuju sebuah pintu besar berwarna emas. Ia menangkupkan tangannya dan sebuah cahaya muncul seiring pintu tersebut yang mulai terbuka.

Di tengah aula megah itu, sebuah kristal besar bersinar terang.

Stella menyentuh kristal itu dan menutup mata.

"Wahai Kristal Agung, demi Etro dan dewa dewi, tunjukkan jalan menuju tempat Pangeran Cahaya berada!" ucap Stella. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan melingkupinya.

.

.

.

To be Continue…

Ah, akhirnya bisa update… -narik nafas lega-

Gomen ne Minna-san, update-nya ngaret banget. Sebenarnya plot pertarungannya NoctisSasu masih lama, tapi saya malah bingung gimana plot yang tepat. Jadi langsung saya temuin aja si Noctis sama Sasuke. Sebenarnya belum juga ada rencana nanti Stella langsung ketemu Noctis ato enggak. Yah, pokoknya ide masih ngambang…

Thanks buat readers yang udah mau review fic ini…

Uzumaki nisa : ga papa kok. Ini juga biar saya sadar kalo fic ini masih ada yang nunggu, saya Cuma kena WB jadi bingung musti gimana lanjutan fic ini. tapi tenang aja, fic ini tetep lanjut kok walau nanti update-nya ngaret.

DrakBlue : gomen ne, idemasih ngambang. Jadi saya butuh refresh sampai bisa dapet mood buat ngetik fic ini.

Akasuna no ei-chan : iya, ini lanjut!

Poetry-fuwa : err, ano… idenya masih ngambang. Jadi baru bisa diupdate sekarang. Gomenne juga kalo malah jelek jadinya. Ga papa kok, saya ga merasa kamu nge-junk di sini, malahan saya tau kalo fic ini masih ada yang nunggu.

Hehe, sampe 3 kali review ya… thanks lhoo. Aku juga g nyangka ternyata kamu poetry-fuwa yang buat fic 'winterblossom' itu! fic keren yang bisa mbangkitin emosi aku pas baca, walau jujur aja sih, aku sempet emosi pas Saku mau aja sama si Daimayo itu, sesakitnya gara-gara Sasuke, seharusnya dia ga perlu ngelakuin itu secara langsung nyakitin dirinya sendiri. tapi aku berharap ficnya segera update dan SasuSaku bersatu, oh ya jangan lupa bikin Sasu 'bersihin' Sakura dari bekasnya si Daimayo ya-permintaan ga penting-

Sebenarnya si Noctis itu ga polos-polos juga sih. Tapi jijik juga kalo tiba-tiba ada tikus yang lari-lari di sekitar kaki. Hehe… tenang aja, karena plot fic ini masih panjang, saya masih mikirin gimana NoctisSaku selanjutnya-dikemplang-

Deauliaas : iya, ini update. Gomen kalo ngaret, saya kena WB.

SONE Uchiha : iya, thanks… saya semangat jadinya. Hehe, soalnya saya suka SasuSaku sih, jadi tanpa sadar mesti ada scene khusus buat mereka. Hehe…

Gomen, kalo belum bisa share di twitter… saya ga tahu gimana caranya-nyengir kuda-

Stella nox fleuret : sorry aja ya, kalo Noctis terkesan OOC di sini. Saya emang ga mahir membuat chara se IC mungkin. Saya menghargai kamu sebagai fans beras Stella dan saya tegaskan kalau saya ga niat membuat Stella jadi terkesan nyebelin di sini. Saya berusaha mendalami karakter Stella (menurut info dari Wikipedia dan beberapa sumber terkait) kalau dia punya sifat langsung to the point saat berbicara, dan enggak bakal basa basi. Di sini saya buat Stella dan Noctis punya ikatan batin yang kuat sebagai sesama orang yang bisa melihat 'cahaya', jadi wajar aja Stella khawatir dan berniat menyelamatkan Noctis yang ada dalam bahaya. Kalo soal adegan kejar-kejaran tikus itu, itu hanya murni humor yang di paksakan…

Dan… kalo kamu merasa ga puas sama fic ini, kamu ga baca enggak apa-apa. saya menghargai kamu sebagai fans Stella, dang a terima kalau chara fav-mu saya buat seperti ini. tapi saya ga suka kalo kamu membawa-bawa pair.

PuPut It's Me : hehe, gomen, soalnya saya kena WB sih… eh, kamu Cuma nongol di reviewer fic ini ya… :D iya, Stella itu putri dari kerajaan Fleuret. Soalnya setting FF Versus 13 juga gila banget langsung ngambil tokoh orang penting, biasanya di seri Final Fantasy tokoh utama ngambil dari orang biasa.

Yang dimaksud 'cahaya' itu yaitu cahaya roh-roh orang mati, Noctis dan Stella bisa ngelihat itu.

Kin No Tsubasa : haha, enggak kok. Bagiku newbie sama senior sama aja. Aku juga ga merasa jadi senior ato junior di sini, bagi saya semua sama. Sama-sama author dan reader… kalo soal Noctis yang lari itu emang niatnya aku mau nyelipin humor, tapi kayaknya gagal ya… (-.-" )

Noctis sebenarnya ga pendiam, g kaya Sasuke lho. Noctis itu sebenarnya pemalu jadi lebih banyak diemnya. Noctis sebenarnya enak kok kalo diajak ngomong, tapi saking malu dia bakalan banyak diam terus ga bakal mulai pembicaraan. :D

Thanks for review…


	9. Chapter 9

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Square Enix*Final Fantasy Versus 13*

*Different Fate*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Noctis Lucis Caelum & Sakura Haruno*

*Crossover fic*

.

.

.

Kita punya takdir sendiri…

Kau dengan jalan takdirmu dan aku dengan jalan takdirku…

Kita berbeda…

Tak juga berada di dunia yang sama…

Tapi Tuhan selalu punya cara bukan?

Untuk mempertemukan kita bagaimanapun caranya…

.

.

.

Sosok dengan manik biru itu meringis, ia menatap gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah sibuk membersihkan luka menganga di perutnya itu. manik birunya menatap gadis itu, ia mengulum senyum hangat.

"Sakura… terima kasih!" ujarnya pelan. Sakura yang tadinya berkonsentrasi pada luka Noctis mengangguk dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Lukamu lumayan dalam, tapi syukurlah pendarahannya sudah berhenti…" berulang kali Sakura mengalirkan cakra kehijauan ke perut lelaki itu. Noctis tiba-tiba mengenggam tangan Sakura, membuat empunya terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kau… punya tangan mungil yang sangat lembut…" ujar Noctis. Ia bisa merasakan hawa panas yang menguar dari tangan mungil Sakura yang mengalirkan cakra ninjutsu medis.

Sakura hanya mengangguk canggung, "itulah gunanya seorang ninja medis!" balas Sakura. "Noct, aku ingin tahu, apakah kau bisa bertarung?"

Noctis terdiam, ia menunggu Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya ataupun ia seperti enggan untuk menjawab. "Lelaki yang menjadi lawanmu tadi, dia sangat kuat. Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan sejauh ini?" tanya Sakura lagi. "Dan kuperhatikan, tempat kalian bertarung tadi… porak poranda!" sambungnya.

Noctis menghela nafas, "sepertinya, sudah saatnya aku bercerita…"

Sakura menatap manik biru itu.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta maaf… sebenarnya aku tidak hilang ingatan!" aku Noctis. Seketika Sakura terbelalak dan menghentikan ninjutsu medisnya. Ia menatap Noctis tajam dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sebenarnya… aku bukan berasal dari dunia ini…" sambung Noctis. Ia bisa menatap raut tak percaya yang tampak pada gadis dengan surai merah muda itu. "Aku… adalah seorang pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan besar yang saat ini tengah menghadapi kehancuran…" Noctis memegangi tangan Sakura. membawanya pada kehangatan lama yang melingkupi hati.

"Aku… terbang melewati waktu dan sampai pada tempat ini." Noctis menatap manik Sakura dengan seribu macam makna yang seketika menghentakkan kekesalan yang baru saja melingkupi gadis itu. "Aku…"

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, ia menyentuh jemari lelaki tampan itu. kemudian mengalirkan cakra kehijauan yang seketika membuat segala luka fisik yang ada padanya seketika menutup. "Aku senang, sekarang kau mulai jujur padaku. Biasakah, bisakah kau ceritakan seperti apa negerimu itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Noctis menahan nafas, "Kerajaan Caelum, Kerajaan Surga… tempat cahaya sang Kristal Agung melindungi segala kehidupan di dunia berpusat…" Noctis menerawang. "Kerajaan damai dan kuat… kau tahu, negeriku sangat berbeda dengan tempat ini. di sana, banyak sekali kendaraan besar yang digerakkan dengan mesin dan sihir, kami berpergian dengan mobil dan airship, berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan, berkumpul di café dan melakukan transaksi jual beli di sebuah bank." Cerita Noctis. "banyak gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit dengan dinding kaca, jalanan aspal yang ramai dan semua kesibukan yang ada." Noctis kembali bercerita.

Sakura mengulum senyum, seolah mencoba memahami apa yang Noctis ceritakan. "Aku tidak tahu, harus bagaimana… tapi aku akan mencoba membantumu untuk kembali pulang…"

Noctis tersenyum kecil, "terima kasih, Sakura… dan… bisakah kau rahasiakan ini dari Naruto dan Sai?" pintanya. Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti!" Sakura mengenggam jemari Noctis. "Ceritakan padaku, dengan apa kau berteleportasi?"

Noctis menghela nafas sesaat, "aku… berteleportasi menggunakan sebuah Kristal. Kristal Agung Suci yang menjadi perebutan kerajaan-kerajaan lain, kerajaanku adalah pelindung Kristal Agung itu…" jawab Noctis. "Para Guard-ku yang meminta agar aku mengungsi dengan teleportasi menggunakan kristal Agung. Mereka bilang, Kristal Agung juga yang akan menantarku kembali… jadi kupikir, yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu!" ujar Noctis.

Sakura menatap Noctis, "Jadi… bisa saja sewaktu-waktu… kau akan menghilang?" tanyanya. "Aku maksudku kami, Naruto dan Sai pasti akan sangat merindukanmu…"

Noctis mengusap pipi Sakura ketika sebuah cairan bening samar turun dari manik klorofilnya. "Tak apa… aku harap… ketika kita berpisah nantinya semua takkan menjadi begitu menyedihkan!" hiburnya. "Jangan menangis…" perlahan lelaki itu mempersempit jarak di antara mereka dan menekan dengan lembut bibir mungil Sakura.

Gadis itu sendiri hanya mampu terpaku dan membiarkan rasa hangat menyusup dalam relung hatinya. Noctis melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum kecil. "Berat rasanya menerima kenyataan bahwa aku tak selamanya bisa di sini… tak selamanya bisa bersama… kalian… dan juga kau!" Ujar Noctis.

Sakura tersadar dan menyentuh bibirnya, rona merah menjalar di pipinya. "Ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba menciumku?" tuntunya gugup. Noctis tersenyum kembali dan berbisik pelan.

"Ciuman sangat efektif untuk menghentikan tangisan seorang gadis…"

"E-eh?"

"Kami biasa melakukannya!" kekeh Noctis melihat Sakura yang salah tingkah. "Maksudku berciuman, sebagai salam, tanda cinta dan kasih sayang serta… untuk menenangkan seseorang yang tengah menangis!" kata Noctis. "Maaf… kalau ini membuatmu tak nyaman…"

Sakura membuang muka, "A… a… tidak apa-apa… ta-tapi jika di sini ciuman hanya dilakukan dengan orang yang kita cintai~!" kata Sakura. "Ja-jadi… jangan… lakukan lagi okey?"

"Hn." Noctis mengangguk.

"Sakura?" Noctis mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya dan mencoba mengubah posisinya sekarang menjadi lebih rileks. "Aku merasa… laki-laki tadi seperti mirip denganku. Dia… siapa?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, "Ne, dia… adalah mantan anggota tim kami, Sasuke Uchiha! Sasuke adalah teman dan sahabat Naruto, sahabatku juga… dan… laki-laki yang kukagumi." Jawab Sakura. Noctis melihat kilatan kesedihan tampak di manik gadis itu.

"Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghianati desa, mencari kekuatan untuk membalaskan dendam." Lanjut Sakura. "Walau bagaimanapun… Sasuke tetaplah teman kami, tetaplah anggota tim 7. Dan kami, bagaimanapun caranya akan membawanya kembali pulang!"

"Laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu, dia… adalah orang yang berharga bagimu kan?" tanya Noctis. Sakura mengangguk kecil, tanpa ia sadar air mata terjun dari maniknya. "Dia menjadi alasan kenapa airmata ini selalu turun…" ujar Noctis menghapus airmata Sakura dengan jempolnya.

"kau tahu, Noct? sebenarnya ketika pertama kali bertemu denganmu… aku sempat berfikir kalau kau adalah Sasuke. Haha, tapi ternyata aku salah…" kekeh Sakura dengan nada getir. "Ini karena model rambutmu dan dia serupa…" ujar Sakura. "Ne, warnanya pun sama!" kata Sakura.

Noctis menatap intens gadis berambut merah muda itu, "begitu ya…" senyum Noctis.

Sakura menyentuh pipi pemuda itu. "Kau tahu, kau memiliki garis rahang yang lebih lembut, penuh wibawa dan gagah." Ujar Sakura. "Karena itu… kau berbeda dari Sasuke."

Noctis menyentuh tangan Sakura dan mengecupnya pelan. "Aku senang mendengarnya." Kata Noctis. "Kau… memiliki mata yang sangat indah." Ujar Noctis lagi. "Salahkan jika kukatakan… aku nyaman ketika bersamamu Sakura?"

Sakura tercengang ia menatap Noctis tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

Lelaki itu hanya menyeringai kecil dan perlahan menecup bibir gadis itu. tangan besarnya yang bebas menyusup di balik tengkuk Sakura dan menariknya pada sebuah ciuman panjang penuh gairah.

"Sakura… aku… aku mencintaimu!" ujar Noctis tiba-tiba. Sakura hanya mampu terpaku. "Aku mengerti kita memang hanya beberapa hari bertemu. Tapi aku merasakan ada yang berbeda di sini…" Noctis meremas dada kirinya. "Rasa hangat itu mucul, debaran menggila ini selalu datang!"

Sakura hanya mampu terpaku. Ia menatap Noctis bimbang, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Jujur, ia sangat shock ketika tiba-tiba Noctis berkata bahwa ia mencintainya. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan bahkan dirinya sendiri belum mempersiapkan hati untuk bisa benar-benar bisa melupakan sosok seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku tak memaksa untuk kau bisa membalas rasa ini… aku ingin mengatakannya sekarang karena takkan ada lagi kesempatan di waktu nanti…"

.

_Cinta… perlahan menyatukan keberadaan mereka berdua_

_Yang sejak awal sangat berbeda…_

_._

_._

Naruto membentuk segel kagebushin, membuat klon-klo miliknya bermunculan dan menyerang sosok laki-laki berperawakan besar yang Naruto tahu sebagai target misi mereka.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" kata sosok bengis itu. lelaki berperawakan besar itu tampak terengah-engah. Tanah di sekeliling mereka tampak hancur. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan melawan seorang laki-laki yang dikenal sebagai Jinchuuriki Kyuubi!" kata pria itu.

Naruto menggeram, "Cih, yang terpenting sekarang aku akan menangkapmu! Karena kau adalah target misi kami!"

Lelaki itu mendengus, "Che, ternyata begitu. Otokage meminta bantuan pada ninja Konoha untuk melawan kami!"

"Aku harus memastikan keselamatan Otokage!" kata Naruto.

Pria itu membentuk segel dan tiba-tiba sebuah naga dari tekanan udara yang terkumpul menerjang Naruto. Lelaki pirang itu terbelalak ketika naga angin itu menerjang satu persatu klon miliknya. Naruto melompat menghindar dan klonnya yang lain ikut melompat ke samping Naruto. Dan tangannya dengan sigap bergerak gesit dan mengumpulkan cakra.

"HYAAA RASENGANNN!"

Naruto menabrakkan rasengan miliknya pada naga angin itu.

DUARRRR!

Suara ledakan keras memecah keheningan dan menciptakan angin ledakan yang membuat area itu bebas dari pepohonan. Hanya ceruk dalam yang tercipta, dan sosok Bos ninja berperawakan besar itu tengah terkapar tanpa nyawa.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Heh, dengan ini misi kami sukses!" katanya puas sambil mengusap darah yang menetes di sudut bibirnya. "Sekarang aku harus membantu Sai dan Sakura untuk membereskan anak buah mereka!"

.

.

Sosok tegap Uchiha itu tepat berada di atas sebuah batang pohon. Sasuke menatap desa Otogakure yang kini tengah sepi mencekam. Ledakan dan bunyi dentingan senjata terdengar di mana-mana. Sasuke tahu bahwa saat ini ninja-ninja yang ada di Otogakure tengah mempertahankan keutuhan desa mereka. Sasuke bedecak dalam hati ketika sadar ia gagal menyusup ke dalam kediaman Otokage untuk mengambil gulungan terlarang.

"Sasuke?!" tiba-tiba sosok Karin mendarat di samping pemuda itu, diikuti dengan Suigetsu dan Juugo.

"Kenapa kalian ke sini?" desis Sasuke melirik ketiga teman setimnya.

Suigetsu melebarkan seringainya. "Heh kau tahu, Bos dari kawanan buronan itu sudah mati!" kata Suigetsu.

Karin mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku sudah tidak lagi merasakan keberadaan cakranya!"

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke? Ini di luar prediksi kita." Tanya Juugo.

Sasuke mendengus, "kalau begitu… kita tetap akan merebut gulungan terlarang itu!" kata Sasuke. "Lalu kita tinggalkan Otogakure! Biar yang lain menjadi urusan mereka!"

Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu mengangguk setuju. Kemudian sosok mereka melesat di tengah keheningan malam.

Sementara itu di atas langit, Sai tengah serius memperhatikan desa Otogakure yang tengah porak-poranda. Tampak para ninja Oto dan ninja pelarian tengah bertarung satu sama lain. Ledakan kecil juga terdengar di mana-mana dan tampak beberapa rumah terbakar dan hancur. Sai menghela nafas gusar. "Syukurlah Otokage sudah mengantisipasi hal ini, sehingga penduduk tidak menjadi korban."

"_Sai? Hallo Sai?"_

Tiba-tiba suara Sakura terdengar dari wireless. Sai menyetel wireless yang terpasang di telinganya agar suara Sakura terdengar lebih jelas.

"Ya Sakura?"

"_Bagaimana keadaan di sana?"_

"Seluruh penjuru desa tengah menghadapi serangan ninja musuh! Tapi aku bisa memastikan penduduk sudah di amankan!" jawab Sai.

"_Syukurlah kalau begitu."_

"Sakura, di mana posisimu sekarang? Bagaimana keadaan di sana?" tanya Sai.

Sai bisa mendengar suara Sakura yang seperti menahan nafas. _"Aku berada di kediaman Otokage. Tiba-tiba musuh menyerang dan sekarang Noctis tengah terluka! Tapi, dia baik-baik saja!"_ jawab Sakura.

"Begitu rupanya…"

"_Dan, Sai… ada informasi terbaru! Sepertinya target kita berkerja sama dengan tim inti Sasuke!" _

"…"

"_Sasuke menyusup ke dalam kediama Otokage dan terjadi pertarungan antara Noctis dan Sasuke. Lalu, Sasuke tiba-tiba kabur! Aku yakin dia pasti masih berada di sekitar Otogakure, aku tak tahu apa yang dia cari. Tapi kuperintakan agar kau berhati-hati!"_ pesan Sakura.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih atas informasinya!" kata Sai.

Sai menghela nafas. sepertinya misinya kali ini akan terasa lebih sulit.

.

.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya terang muncul dari tengah-tengah pepohonan gelap yang sunyi. Cahaya itu bersinar terang dan membentuk sosok siulet tubuh seorang gadis, perlahan cahaya itu memudar dan sosok gadis dengan rambut pirang keemasan tengah berdiri tegak dengan tangan yang saling menangkup di depan dada.

"…cahaya surga…" gadis itu mengakhiri mantra yang ia ucapkan. Manik ungunya bergerak mengedar ke sekelilingnya yang tampak gelap. "Jadi, Pangeran Noctis berada di sini!"

Sosoknya perlahan melangkah ke tengah-tengah kegelapan hutan di hadapannya.

"Holy Light!" perlahan tiba-tiba tampak bola-bola yang bersinar terang berputar-putar di sekeliling tubuh gadis itu. menjadi lentera penerang di sepanjang langkahnya.

DUAR!

Stella mendongak, ia melihat di hadapannya tampak rumah-rumah yang hancur dengan nyala api membara. Stella menutup matanya dan tiba-tiba cahaya terang muncul dan sebuah cahaya dengan simbol suci muncul di belakangnya.

Syat!

Sebuah pedang emas muncul. Dengan langkah tenang Stella melangkah ke depan.

Syat!

Tiba-tiba 3 orang laki-laki menerjang Stella. Mereka melempar kunai-kunai tajam yang seketika di tangkis dengan mudah oleh gadis itu. Stella melompat dan dengan gerakan berputar yang luwes berhasil menyabet salah satu dari laki-laki itu. Stella memunggungi mereka dengan angkuh kemudian tangannya terangkat.

"Thundara!"

Ctar!

Ctar!

Ctar!

Kilatan petir menyambar kedua orang sisanya. Tubuh mereka tergeletak tanpa nyawa. Dan Stella menatap lurus kea rah depan. Perlahan pedang emas di tangannya berangsur-angsur lenyap dan Stella menangkup tangannya di atas dada. Menutup kelopak matanya dan merapalkan doa.

"Demi Dewa-Dewi penguasa kegelapan dan cahaya… demi Etro yang menguasai kematian gerbang cahaya tempat roh-roh berpulang… bantulah aku untuk menemukan keberadaan Pangeran Cahaya…"

Deg!

Stella membuka maniknya dan tersenyum kecil kemudian berlari menuju pusat desa.

.

.

To be continue…

Gomen kalo isinya singkat banget, maksa apalagi di bagian Noctis yang nembak Sakura itu.

Thanks buat :

: hehe salam kenal. Bukan kok, Noctis itu dari Final Fantasy Versus 13. Gamenya emang belum rilis sih, kabarnya tahun 2014 nanti. Kelihatannya saya kebanyakan nyelipin romace ya hehe, soalnya saya juga baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di genre adventure. Thanks udah ngingetin :D

Poetry-fuwa : thanks udah ngingetin. Stella udah sampe di sini, tapi saya belum tahu entah gimana kelanjutannya. Gomen kalo kali ini sedikit banget soalnya saya lagi ga mood ngetik fic sebenarnya, hehe XP

Noctis udah nembak Sakura-walau saya tahu kalo kesannya maksa banget- yah, Cuma itu aja de. :D

Yolea Irk's : thanks ne, sejak dulu kamu terus jadi pembaca setia fic ini. XD sebenarnya saya juga mikirnya pertarungan NoctSasu sekitar beberapa chapter lagi. Tapi lama-lama rasanya mood buat ngetik malah ilang. Jadi saya paksain langsung masuk ke scene pertarungan mereka berdua.

Noctislovesakura : iya, ini update

PuPut It's Me : hehe gomen. Maksud saya itu kayaknya kamu jarang muncul di kotak review fic-fic saya yang lain selain fic 'Different Fate'

Yak itu aja.

Thanks minna,

Pink Uchiha


	10. Chapter 10

Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto

Square Enix©Final Fantasy Versus 13 aka Final Fantasy 15

Different Fate

By Pink Uchiha

.

.

_Kita semua tahu, kita punya jalan sendiri dalam takdir kita_

_Dan ketika Tuhan mengariskan pertemuan ini_

_Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah membiarkan semuanya mengalir begitu saja_

.

.

Sakura baru saja selesai membalut tubuh kekar Noctis dengan perban, setelah membantunya untuk berbaring sembari beristirahat, Sakura segera beranjak meninggalkan pemuda itu. Noctis hanya menatap sosok Sakura yang menghilang dibalik pintu geser. Ia sesekali meringis kecil dan memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak, beristirahat sampai rasa sakit ditubuhnya sedikit mereda.

Sekeluarnya dari kediaman Otokage, Sakura segera melompat ke sebuah dahan pohon, melesat-lesat lincah sembari menuju pusat desa. Sementara ia sesekali membenahi letak wireless di telinganya.

"_Sakura?!"_ tiba-tiba suara Naruto memecah keheningan, Sakura segera melepaskan earphone-nya sesaat karena teriakan Naruto yang terlampau kencang.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, _Baka!_!" hardik Sakura emosi. Sementara ia kembali melompat-lompat dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain.

"_Gomen Sakura!"_ kekeh Naruto. _"Aku sudah berhasil membereskan Bos mereka!"_ lapornya.

Sakura tercengang, "Benarkah, Naruto?!" pekiknya senang. "Syukurlah, kalau begitu kau bereskan anak buah yang masih tersisa!" perintah Sakura.

"_Yosh!"_

"Ah, dan Naruto, aku punya infomasi untukmu!" kata Sakura kemudian dengan nada serius. "Sasuke dan timnya berkerja sama dengan para ninja buronan, mereka juga ikut menyusup di Otogakure, berhati-hatilah dan kalau kau bertemu mereka, usahakan halangi mereka jangan sampai keluar dari wilayah Oto!" perintah Sakura lagi.

Sementara itu di ujung sana, Naruto sempat memekik terkejut, kerutan serius tampak di wajahnya.

"Sasuke…"

Samar-samar ia bergumam. Tak pernah ia duga ternyata takdir mempertemukannya kembali dengan rivalnya itu, bertahun-tahun usahanya untuk membawa pulang Sasuke tak pernah membuahkan hasil. Dan inilah salah satu kesempatan yang harus ia manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya.

"_Baiklah Sakura, terima kasih atas informasinya!"_ balas Naruto. Ia hampir saja memutuskan sambungan, namun Sakura segera mencegahnya.

"Tunggu! Aku memberikan informasi tambahan, saat ini Noctis terluka parah, Sasuke sempat menyusup ke kediaman Otokage, mereka sempat bertarung tapi Sasuke kabur! Entah apa yang dia inginkan, namun sepertinya Sasuke mengincar sesuatu!" kata Sakura.

"_Sialan!"_ Naruto berdecak. _"Baiklah, Sakura, saat ini kau ada di mana?"_ tanya Naruto.

"Aku sedang menuju pusat desa, membereskan beberapa yang tersisa, ah, lebih baik kau kembali ke kediaman Otokage saja, Naruto! Jagalah Noctis, aku juga curiga mungkin saja apa yang diincar Sasuke berada di kediaman Otokage!" perintah Sakura kemudian.

Sementara itu, Naruto meremas rambutnya frustasi. Ia segera melesat meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju kediaman Otokage. Beberapa rumah yang tampak terbakar menyambut kedatangan ninja Uzumaki itu. Naruto tak ambil pusing dan segera melesat, ia sudah tahu bahwa sebagian penduduk pasti sudah diamankan, semua sudah sesuai rencana.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, ketika ia tiba di jalan setapak menuju kediaman Otokage, sosok perempuan dengan surai emas tengah terdiam. Sosok itu menatap bangunan besar yang tampak berdiri kokoh dikejauhan tanpa banyak berkata.

"Siapa kau?!" seru Naruto.

Sosok itu tersadar dan menoleh, manik Naruto sedikit melebar melihat sosok asing itu. sosok dengan surai emas dan manik violet itu tampak sangat asing dengan pakaian yang terlihat mewah, elegan dan anggun.

Perempuan dengan manik violet itu tak menyahut, ia hanya memicingkan maniknya dan segera menarik pedangnya, mengacungkan pedangnya seolah menantang Naruto. Naruto berjengit, namun ia segera menarik kunai dan menyerang perempuan itu.

"Aku tak tahu siapa kau! Tapi… aku harus menghentikanmu!" serunya.

Tring!

Pedang emas dan kunai milik Naruto saling beradu. Serangan bertubi-tubi pemuda itu ditangkis berulang-olang oleh perempuan tersebut. Sesekali perempuan itu tampak terpojok dan sesekali pula ia meliuk angguk untuk menghindari tendangan Naruto.

Naruto menyabetkan kunainya, perempuan itu segera mengambil jarak untuk mundur, tiba-tiba pedang emas itu lenyap bersama angin sempat membuat Naruto tercengang, tangan perempuan itu segera terkantup.

Entah darimana tiba-tiba angin seolah-olah bergulung-gulung di sekelilingnya, beberapa detik berselang perempuan itu mengayunkan tangannya dan tiba-tiba sebuah angin kuat melesat.

"Aero!"

Ztar!

Ztar!

Naruto segera menghindar. Ia segera mengeluarkan bushin sebanyak-banyaknya, kemudian bersimpuh sembari berkonsentrasi untuk melakukan mode sage. Sementara itu Stella menebas satu persatu klon Naruto. Keringat tampak terjun di pelipisnya, serangan kroyokan yang dilakukan sang lawan tak pelak membuatnya kelelahan juga.

Jras-jrash-jrash!

Bof-bof-bof!

Lawannya seolah tak ada habis-habisnya. Karena kesal Stella tiba-tiba menyilangkan tangannya, menutup matanya sejenak dan tampak merapalkan doa, cahaya terang langsung muncul di bawah pijakan kakinya. Cahaya kuning keemasan dengan simbol-simbol unik itu berputar kemudian tampal sebuah portal cahaya yang muncul dari atas langit.

Sesosok makhluk dengan tinggi besar dengan tubuh ramping berwarna keperakan muncul dari lingkaran portal itu, sayapnya sang makhluk bersinar terang.

Stella melakukan pemanggilan, dan setelah ditengah-tengah cahaya keemasan itu ia memerintahkan makhluk summon-nya untuk melakukan serangan balasan dalam lingkup luas.

Para klon Naruto memebelalakkan mata, ketika makhluk itu merentangkan sayapnya dan seketiaka menciptakan tebasan-tebasan angin yang kuat. Seketika klon-klon itu lenyap dengan suara bof-bof yang terdengar berulang-ulang.

Stella merapatkan jemarinya, dalam hati kembali memusatkan perintah untuk sang Summon, sementara itu tanpa ia sadari, Naruto dalam model sennin melayangkan rasenshuriken…

.

.

DUAAAAARRRRR!

Ledakan super kuat membuat semua orang yang ada di sana segera menengok kea rah sumber ledakan berasal. Api tampak membumbung tinggi di angkasa, sementara Sakura segera melesat meninggalkan Noctis setelah memerintahkan pemuda itu untuk tinggal di tempat. Bersama Sai, Sakura melesat menuju arah sumber ledakan.

Sai segera memanggil burung tinta miliknya sehingga mereka segera tahu apa yang terjadi dari atas.

Sesampainya di sana, Sakura tampak terbelalak melihat ceruk besar yang tercipta. Ditengah-tengah ceruk itu tampak dua orang yang tengah bertarung satu lawan satu. Sosok dengan rambut kuning keemasan dengan pakaian yang tampak compang-camping tampak menebaskan pedang emasnya berulang-ulang dengan gerakan lihai, tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto yang mencoba menghindar dan sesekali menyerang.

"Sai, turunkan sedikit, aku akan menghentikan mereka berdua!" ucap Sakura.

Sai segera menuruti dan memerintahkan burung tinta miliknya untuk mendekati kedua orang yang tengah bertarung itu.

Sementara itu Stella mendongak keatas dan mendecih melihat kedatangan orang asing yang sepertinya kawan lelaki berambut kuning itu.

Sakura langsung melompat begitu jarak antara burung tinta Said an kedua orang itu hanya beberapa meter.

"NARUTOO! MENGHINDARLAH! SHANAAROOOO!" Sakura langsung terjun dengan tinju kuat yang ia lepaskan, Naruto secepat kilat melompat mundur, menghindar dari kekuatan besar yang Sakura lancarkan, sementara itu, Stella menangkupkan tangannya.

"Protect!"

Prankkk!

Prisai-prisai plasma transparan tiba-tiba menahan tinjauan kuat yang Sakura layangkan. Manik klorofil gadis itu tampak membulat melihat seragannya yang berhasil ditahan oleh gadis asing itu. Sebuah prisai transparan tampak melindungi gadis berambut emas tersebut. Waktu seakan melambat, Stella tiba-tiba mengacungkan tangannya.

"Blizzara!"

Serpihan-serpihan es tampak mengerumpul di sekeliling Sakura. namun gadis itu dengan tangkas segera menukik dan mendarat tempat disamping Naruto sehingga serangan yang dilancarkan Stella sia-sia belaka. Kristal e situ tampak membungkus udara kosong.

Desau-desau angin tampak mengencang. Membawa keheningan diantara ketiga orang yang tengah berhadapan itu. Stella menarik nafas berulang-ulang, pertarungan ini benar-benar menguras energinya. Ia meringis kecil ketika darah tiba-tiba meluncur dari luka di dahinya.

Ia kembali menangkupkan tangan dan cahaya kehijauan muncul dari telapak tangannya. "Cure…"

Ia kembali terangah-engah, sihir yang bisa ia lakukan hanya segini, tenaganya telah terkuras habis setelah memanggil Summon miliknya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tak membawa potion dan ether untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Ninpo, choujugiga!"

Sai memanggil seekor harimau tinta. Stella mendesah berat dan dengan terpaksa menahan harimau itu dengan pedangnya. Sayangnya, tiba-tiba semua seolah berputar bagi penglihatannya, dan yang bisa ia lihat adalah harimau itu yang melompat menerkamnya dan pandangannya yang menggelap.

Bruk!

Tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja di atas tanah. Sai segera menukik turun tepat disamping tubuh Stella, sementara Naruto dan Sakura mendekat. Sakura segera mengambil alih, tangannya menyentuh denyut nadi gadis pirang keemasan itu.

"Masih hidup, dia hanya kelelahan!" ucap Sakura.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Haruskah kita membawanya?" tanya Sai kemudian.

Naruto tampak memperhatikan gadis itu. "Kita harus membawanya Sakura!" desaknya. "Gadis ini sepertinya orang asing!" ucapnya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" balas Sakura setuju.

Mereka kemudian kembali ke kediaman Otokage.

.

.

Brak!

Noctis memutar kepalanya dan tampak terbelalak saat melihat gadis yang berada digendongan Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa menemukan gadis itu?!" serobotnya. Sementara Sai segera menggelar futon dan Sakura tampak mengambil pakaian di ranselnya. Naruto menatapnya heran.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Noctis tampak membuang tatapannya, menghindari tatapan penuh tanya dari ketiga rekan-rekannya. "Ti-tidak..." kilahnya.

Naruto segera meletakkan gadis pirang itu diatas futon dan segera menyelimutinya.

Sakura menyentuh keningnya dan mengalirkan cakra miliknya. "Dia akan baik-baik saja, hanya butuh istirahat!" ucapnya.

"Sakura, lebih baik kita segera membereskan anak-anak buah nunja buronan itu sebelum mereka kabur dari desa!" usul Sai kemudian. Sakura tampak mengangguk setuju dan segera beranjak, namun sebelumnya ia menengok kepada Noctis.

"Kau bisa mengawasinya kan? kami takkan lama!" ucap Sakura. Noctis tampak menangguk, kemudian ketiga ninja Konoha itu keluar dari ruangan.

Noctis tiba-tiab meraih ranselnya. Ia mengeluarkan tas kecil yang kebetulan selalu ia bawa, di dalamnya sebuah botol kecil berbentuk kristal ia keluarkan. Setelah membuka tutup botol itu ia dengan sedikit hati-hati meminumkannya pada Stella.

Beberapa menit kemudian gadis itu tampak terbatuk-batuk sejenak dan membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Noctis yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Pa-Pangeran…?" igaunya.

Noctis segera membantunya untuk duduk. "Aku memberimu elixir, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya.

Stella menarik nafas sejenak dan mengembangkan senyumnya, "terima kasih… saya merasa lebih baik sekarang!" jawabnya.

Noctis duduk bersimpuh, ia menatap intens perempuan itu. "Dan… bagaimana bisa kau datang kemari?" tanyanya serius.

Stella dengan tenang kembali memancarkan senyum. "Kristal agung yang membimbingku kemari." Jawabnya. "Aku datang… karena ingin memberitahu pangeran bahwa… banyak cahaya dari jiwa-jiwa yang berterbangan di langit. Karena itu anda harus segera kembali ke kerajaan! Yang Mulia Regis melakukan kesalahan dengan mengungsikan Pangeran!" ucap Stella.

Noctis tampak menghindar dari tatapan gadis itu. "Ayahku melakukan ini… karena beliau tak ingin aku jatuh ke tangan musuh… aku adalah Pangeran terakhir… suatu hari aku akan menjadi raja-"

"Ketahuilah Pangeran! Lari bukanlah jalan yang tepat! Jika kau lari dari takdirmu sebagai pangeran terakhir dan sebagai pelindung Kristal Agung maka kerajaan Caelum dan Keluarga Lucis akan hancur!" Stella tiba-tiba meremas pakaian lelaki itu. "Semakin lama kau menghilang maka kehancuran kerajaan Caelum semakin dekat… tak kasihankah kau pada nasib rakyatmu? Pada Kerajaanmu yang telah lama memperjuangkan Kristal Agung?!" desahnya.

Noctis hanya mampu bungkam. Manik birunya tampak meredup, ia akui… apa yang Stella katakan benar! Tindakan yang ia lakukan sekarang tak lebih dari seperti melarikan diri, ia melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Ia tidak melakukan apapun untuk negerinya yang menuju kehancuran.

"Karena itu… Pangeran, kembalilah bersamaku untuk pulang…!" pinta Stella.

.

"_Bagaimana dengan pesta udangan keluarga Fleuret, nak?" pria dengan kerutan diwajah tampannya itu menyambut kedatangan sang putra yang baru saja mengenyahkan tubuhnya yang berbalut tuksedo keatas sofa._

"_Hmm… seperti biasa." Jawab Noctis kalem. "Aku bertemu dengan putri keluarga Fleuret."_

"_Ah, Stella Nox Fleuret? Dia pasti tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik." Ucap lelaki itu dengan mimik tenang._

"_Ayah mengenalnya?" tanya Noctis heran._

_Regis tampak tersenyum kalem, "beberapa tahun yang lalu saat pesta keluarga Fleuret diadakan, saat itu usianya masih kecil. Ah, bukannya dia seumuran denganmu? Bagaimana menurutmu setelah bertemu dengannya sebagai wakil keluarga Lucis?" tanya Regis._

_Noctis tampak tak tertarik dengan pertanyaan sang ayah. "Dia gadis yang baik, tapi tidak terlalu menarik… dia malah mengingatkanku pada hal-hal yang paling tak ingin kuingat." Dengusnya._

"_Apakah tentang orang-orang yang bisa melihat 'cahaya' itu?" tebak Regis, Noctis bergumam tak jelas tanda mengiyakan tebakan sang ayah._

"_Haha… dia gadis yang istimewa rupanya." Kekeh Regis. Lelaki tua itu tampak melangkah menuju pintu hendak keluar dari ruang keluarga, namun sebelum itu ia berbalik. "Nak, kuingatkan agar kau berhati-hati terhadapnya, keluarga Fleuret saat ini memang berkerja sama dengan keluarga Lucis, tapi bisa saja mereka melakukan ancaman terhadap kesetabilan kerajaan Caelum. Sejak dulu Lucis telah melakukan kerja sama dengan keluarga-keluarga kerajaan lain yang bisa saja menjadi musuh dalam selimut. Stella adalah putri tunggal keluarga Fleuret, bisa saja dia panjang akal seperti ayahnya, terutama berhati-hatilah pada mulut manis para perempuan_._"_

.

"TIdak!" Noctis mendorong bahu Stella. Lelaki itu bangkit dan membelakangi gadis bersurai pirang tersebut. "Aku takkan pulang, Kristal agung sendiri yang mengantarku, dan Kristal agung juga yang akan menjemputku kembali! Dan aku akan kembali saat waktu itu tiba!" tegas Noctis.

Stella mendesah, ia tak berucap apapun dan lebih memilih menunduk. Ia tahu, Noctis adalah terkadang adalah orang yang keras kepala.

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusan anda… kalau begitu, aku juga akan tetap di sini jika anda berada di sini." Putusnya kemudian.

Noctis menoleh dengan tatapan tak percaya.

.

.

Naruto dkk berhasil membereskan ninja buronan yang menjadi misi mereka. Sasuke dan rekan-rekannya menghilang tanpa jejak, Otokage menguncapkan terima kasih dan mengantar kelima orang itu sampai perbatasan desa Oto.

Sesuai dengan kekukuhan Stella yang memilih tinggal karena Noctis menolak untuk pulang. Akhirnya Naruto dkk setuju untuk membawa serta gadis asing itu pulang ke Desa.

"Dunia ini ternyata sangat menakjubkan!" puji Stella seraya tiada henti memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan kagum. Berbeda dengan Noctis yang tampak kalem berjalan di belakangnya. Sakura yang berada di samping Noctis tampak melirik gadis pirang itu bosan.

Naruto tampak tertawa-tawa dan sesekali menimpali gadis pirang itu, sehingga gelak tawa terdengar dari mereka berdua. Sai yang berada di tengah-tengah antara Stella dan Naruto hanya mengulum senyum palsu miliknya.

Berbeda dengan Noctis yang tampak menutupi segala asal usulnya, Stella dengan terbuka menjelaskan asal usulnya dengan singkat sehingga ia tak sepenuhnya berbohong namun juga tak sepenuhnya membocorkan asal usulnya yang mungkin akan terdengar sangat ajaib bagi Naruto dan yang lainnya-kecuali untuk Noctis-

"Hai, Stella, bagaimana kau bisa menguasai jurus elemen-elemen sebanyak itu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. "itu lho, saat kemarin kau dan aku bertarung?" tanyanya penasaran.

Stella tampak terkikik kecil, "aku hanya melakukan sihir sederhana. Tapi tentu saja menghabiskan banyak energy!" ucapnya singkat. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa berubah menjadi banyak seperti waktu itu, Naruto?" tanya Stella balik.

Naruto dengan bangga menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala, "itu jurus andalanku, Taju Kagebushin no Jutsu!" jawabnya.

"Taju Kagebushin?" ulang Stella tak mengerti.

"Itu jurus yang membuat penggunanya bisa melipatkan bayangan yang sama persis dari dirinya. Bedanya Taju Kagebushin bukan bayangan, tapi benar-benar klon/tiruan asli yang benar-benar memiliki tubuh yang terpisah dari pengguna jurus!" Kata Sai menjelaskan.

Stella mengangguk mengerti. "Kalian… benar-benar unik ya." celetuknya kemudian.

"Kau pun tidak berbeda dari kami Stella-san!" sambung Sakura tiba-tiba. "Jurus pelindung yang kau gunakan untuk menahan tinjuku ternyata hebat juga, dan jurus elemen es milikmu itu… bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?"

Stella mengulum senyum. "Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, itu semua hanyalah sihir!" jawabnya.

"Sihir?" Naruto tampak mengerutkan alisnya.

"Orang-orang di negeriku banyak yang memanfaatkan sihir!" ujar Stella. "Sihir digunakan untuk bertahan hidup!" sambungnya lagi. "Tak jauh berbeda dengan kalian, dengan jurus-jurus yang kalian bilang menggunakan yang dinamakan Cakra itu. Sihir yang kulakukan juga menggunakan energy!" ucapnya.

"Tapi… sihir tak bisa digunakan dengan sembarangan…" gumam Stella.

Mereka berlima melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

To Be Continue…

Thanks to :

Chitanda Chi-chan : Noctis kadang dipanggil Noct-cumaditambahin't'yangkurang- buat pair kayaknya lebih aku fokusin ke NoctSaku deh, jadi Stella Cuma ambil peran sebagai pihak ketiga dari dunia Noctis. :D

Akaro-chan : ending pasti sesuai sama pairing awal kok, jadi tenang aja, Stella udah disekenario jd pihak ketiga yg jadi bumbu buat cerita ini ;)

Yukichi, azoela uchiha, blablabla, sasusaku lovers : iya-iya, ini udah lanjut

Helshekia Lei Lipulli : salam kenal juga, btw penname mu rada susah ya hehe… :p tenang aja fic ini g bakal discontinue kok, Cuma aku butuh waktu buat namatinnnya.

Lisevina3 : Noctis nembak Saku dadakan banget gitu, oke, ini udah update

Didif : aa… soal itu belum kepikiran, lihat aja perkembangannya nanti gimana ya?

Hazelnyx : umm… rasanya bakalan masih misteri, jujur aku belum kepikiran soal bagian-bagian menuju akhir atau masalah pair begitu. Saat ini masih aku fokusin sama NoctSaku aja

Cukecuke : kayaknya nanti itu dibagian setelah setting di Konoha kelar :D

Yr : aku usahain, ini lagi membangun chemistry diantara mereka XD

Noeru.F : iya, Stella mungkin rada menganggu di sini

Puput It's Me : lama ga kelihatan ya. yang kemaren waktu ItaSaku yg judulnya 'Talk' itu kan. selain itu fic requestmu yang NejiSaku gay akin bisa keturutan nih, gomen ne… soalnya rada susah bangun chemistry mereka.

Seijuurou Eisha-chan : Noctis dan Lightning beda cerita nih bung, Lightning dari seri Final Fantasy 13 sedangkan Noctis dari Final Fantasy Versus 13 yang dirubah jadi Final Fantasy 15. Jadi Lightning ga ada sangkutpautnya sama dunianya di FF 15 tempatnya Noctis.

Summer dash : hai Kak, soal Typo aku paling males edit sih, jadi pasti ada-dilempar- :P aku Cuma sreg sama battle versi ninja cannon, walau rada susah juga nyesuaiin pertarungan versi Stella sama Noctis. Terus aku juga gaptek banget soal senjata-senjata di seri FF.

Beneran kan kalo aksi nyatakan cinta si Noctis itu emang dipaksakan banget, aku Cuma nurut sama yg kepikiran di otakku sih :P oke deh Cuma itu deh, selebihnya kayaknya plot nih fic tambah semrawut ya?

Yolea Irk's : oke makasih sama infonya, tapi aku lebih nyaman sama sebutan dewa-dewi-maklumlah ga terlalu mahir bahasa asing selain b inggris- selain itu aku g terlalu ikutan perkembangan di seri FF setelah seri FF 12. di sini udah kebongkar dikit-dikitkan kalau Stella mungkin perlu diwaspadai, moga-moga chapter depan bisa lebih lancar deh…

Sign,

Pink Uchiha


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Different Fate

By Kazama Sakura aka Pink Uchiha

.

_Dua takdir yang berbeda dipertemukan dalam satu waktu…_

_Ketika sang cinta telah menyentuh hati_

_Salah satu telah menyadari_

_Dan yang satu berusaha memungkiri_

_._

_Ketika sang garis takdir telah berputar_

_Dan waktu kian menyempit_

_Perpisahan berada di ujung mata_

_Apakah yang akan terjadi?_

_._

Kedua orang itu terus berjalan berdampingan, sesekali si wanita tampak melirik sang pemuda yang tampak acuh dan menatap ke depan. Tanpa mereka sadari, dari balik pagar yang berjajar rapi. Sesosok perempuan tengah menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Jemarinya yang mungil meremas sisi pagar kayu tersebut sehingga hancur. Bibirnya yang mungil dan berwarna _pinkish_ tampak mengkerut penuh emosi. Sampai akhirnya sosoknya ikut menghilang bersama angin.

"Pangeran, tempat ini sangat indah sekali ya? Sekarang saya mengerti kenapa anda sangat betah di sini!" ucap gadis dengan surai pirang itu. Maniknya yang berwarna _violet_ menatap lelaki bersurai hitam kebiruan di sampingnya dengan lembut. "Tempat ini sangat damai!"

Noctis tak menyahut, sesekali ia hanya melirik dari sudut matanya. Maniknya yang berwarna biru sesekali menatap langit yang tampak bersih.

Saat ini ia dan Stella berada di desa Konohagakure. Sejak misi kemarin, mereka sudah dua hari berada di Konoha untuk beristirahat. Noctis tinggal bersama Naruto di apartemennya, sementara Stella bersama Sakura di rumahnya.

Laporan perkembangan misi mereka mengalami banyak kemajuan, info baru tentang keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke sang buronan internasional dan timnya. Kemudian keberadaan Stella setelah pertemuan mereka di tengah-tengah kekacauan di Otogakure.

Sakura memutuskan Stella harus menyamar untuk sementara. Akhirnya gadis bersurai pirang keemasan itu diberikan kaos sederhana dan sebuah rok selutut agar penampilannya tidak mencolok. Dan saat ini Noctis harus berakhir menemaninya sepanjang waktu agar gadis itu tidak melakukan tindakan mencolok, untungnya Stella memang tak berniat pergi jauh-jauh dari sang Pangeran Lucis.

"Hai, Stella?" Noctis tiba-tiba memotong. "Bisa kau panggil saja aku Noctis? Maksudku, panggilan Pangeran itu terlalu berlebihan dan membuatku tak nyaman!" pintanya.

Stella nampak tertegun, sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, saya mengerti, Pangeran!" jawabnya. "Maksudku…. Noctis!" maniknya tampak menyipit manis.

Lelaki itu mendengus, bibirnya mengukir senyum kecil. "Jadi, bagaimana keadaan kerajaan. Maksudku setelah aku pergi?" tanyanya kemudian. Wajah Stella yang sebelumnya tampak berbinar kini nampak muram.

"Ah… terakhir kali… pertahanan kedua telah dibobol oleh Niflheim! Istana porak-poranda!" jawab Stella.

Deg!

Seketika tubuh Pangeran Lucis itu menegang. Manik Noctis tampak bergerak-gerak gelisah, dalam pikirannya tiba-tiba muncul bayang-bayang kerajaan, rakyat dan teman-temannya yang ia tinggalkan. Serta tiba-tiba muncul sosok sang Ibu yang tengah tersenyum lembut bersamaan dengan cahaya terang yang seketika bersamaan dengan ledakan-ledakan luar biasa.

Bagaimana dengan rakyatnya?

Pangeran macam apa dirinya ini yang hanya bisa lari seperti pengecut?

Kenapa dirinya sungguh lemah? Akankah ia biarkan kerajaannya hancur?

"Noct, Noctis…?!"

Deg!

"Ah…?" tersadar, Noctis melihat Stella menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau… tidak apa-apa?" wanita itu menatapnya khawatir. Tangan mungilnya tampak mengenggam lengan kekarnya. Noctis mengeleng pelan, ia mengusap wajahnya sekilas.

"Tidak apa-apa… aku… tadi hanya melamun!" kilahnya. "Ah, lebih baik kita segera kembali, mungkin Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang menunggu!" ajaknya.

Stella hanya mampu terdiam, ia tak menguncapkan banyak hal selain memilih mengikuti langkah lelaki bersurai hitam kebiruan itu. Kaki-kakinya melangkah mengikuti langkah lebar-lebar Noctis yang nampak tergesa-gesa. Tanpa mereka sadari, tangan mereka bertaut erat saling bergandengan. Seperti sebuah masa lalu, ingatan lama ditengah-tengah padang rumput.

'_Noctis…' _ia hanya mampu terpaku, pada punggung lebar lelaki itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka melangkah menuju pinggir sungai yang tak jauh dari hutan.

"Haaaah!" tiba-tiba tampak sosok dengan rambut pirang jabrik tengah melompat, melancarkan tendangannya pada sosok lelaki dengan rambut mangkuk dan rambut batok hitam. Kedua orang itu sangat lincah, sementara sang pemuda dengan rambut batok membalas serangan pemuda pirang itu dengan tak kalah lincahnya.

Noctis nampak terpana sesaat, sampai akhirnya ia menghampiri kedua orang yang tengah berlatih itu.

"Naruto?" sapanya, Naruto segera menoleh.

"Hai, Not!" balasnya.

Sementara sosok pemuda dengan rambut batok itu nampak memperhatikan Noctis dan Stella dengan raut penuh tanya. Pertarungan kedua orang itu dihentikan untuk sesaat. Naruto segera menghampiri kedua temannya itu.

"Tumben sekali kau mampir kesini!" celetuknya.

"Kami hanya kebetulan lewat!" jawab Stella dengan senyuman lembut.

Naruto nampak mangut-mangut, sampai alisnya terangkat kala tatapannya jatuh pada tangan Noctis dan Stella yang nampak saling menggenggam. "Kalian kencan ya?" celetuknya tiba-tiba membuat Noctis terkesiap, sampai ia akhirnya mengikuti arah tatapan teman berambut kuningnya itu dan segera melepaskan genggamannya.

"Tidak…" sanggahnya, "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Naruto!" tegasnya. Sementara Stella nampak terdiam sesaat.

Naruto memutuskan untuk tak terlalu membahas hal itu, ia segera menoleh kepada temannya yang berambut batok tadi, "Ah ya, perkenalkan dia Rock Lee!" ucapnya memperkenalkan lelaki berambut batok tadi. "Dan Lee, ini teman-temanku, Stela dan Notis!" katanya.

Rock Lee dengan penuh semangat mengacungkan ibu jarinya, "salam kenal! Aku Rock Lee, makhluk hijau yang tampan dari Konoha!"

Noctis dan Stella nampak meringis melihat tingkah norak pemuda itu, namun mereka memutuskan tak ambil perduli. Stella nampak mengulurkan tangannya, "salam kenal juga ya, Lee!" balasnya, Lee nampak menatapnya bingung sampai akhirnya ia membalas jabatan tangan gadis bersurai emas itu.

Sementara Noctis hanya memperhatikan ketiga orang itu, maniknya yang biru nampak menatap langit, sekali lagi ingatannya terbang kepada negerinya. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?

"Aku harus pergi sebentar, Naruto dan Lee, bisa kalian temani Stella?" pinta Noctis sembari melangkah pergi, Stella nampak hendak menyusul Noctis.

"Tunggu, Noctis!" Stella memanggilnya namun tiba-tiba Naruto menepuk bahunya membuat gadis pirang itu memutar wajah sesaat.

"Biarkan saja dia! Hai-hai mau berlatih bersama kami?" ajak Naruto. "Kau ahli bertarung kan?" imbuhnya. Stella nampak menghela nafas berat sampai akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ujarnya pasrah. Naruto dan Lee nampak bersorak girang.

"nah, ayo kita ke lapangan sana yang lebih luas!" ajak Rock Lee penuh semangat dan segera melesat menuju tempat yang ia tunjukkan.

Sementara Stella sekilas menoleh ke arah jalanan di mana sosok Noctis menghilang, "apa rencanamu?" desahnya.

"Ada apa Stela?"

Stella menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada apa-apa, ayo! Sepertinya Lee sudah berada di sana duluan!" kilahnya. Naruto nampak tak ambil pusing dan segera menyusul Lee bersama Stella yang juga berlari kecil di sampingnya.

.

.

Manik biru miliknya bergerak-gerak, mencari-cari sosok yang dikenalnya di antara banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang. Mengabaikan beberapa gadis yang sesekali mengerling genit padanya, ia segera tersenyum kala menemukan sosok yang ia cari tengah melahap sebuah makanan di kedai. Dengan segera Noctis menghampirinya.

"Sakura?" sapanya.

Sakura menghentikan kunyahannya, dengan pipi yang nampak mengembung karena penuh dengan polos gadis itu menoleh kepada empunya suara yang memanggil namanya. Sosok dengan pakaian kaos hitam dan celana panjang berlari mendekatinya, Noctis segera mengenyahkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura dan tanpa malu-malu ia segera mengangkat tangan dan memesan makanan.

"Bibi, _dango_-nya satu porsi!" serunya tanpa malu-malu.

Beberapa hari berada di Konoha sudah membuat Noctis terbiasa. Sakura nampak kembali meneruskan kegiatannya, sampai akhirnya Noctis menatapnya dan mulai berucap.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi!" ujarnya. Sakura menelan makanan di mulutnya dan menarik bibirnya sembari berujar.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi santai. Noctis nampak mengigit-gigit bibirnya, bingung apa yang harus ia jadikan alasan karena memang tujuannya mencari Sakura tidak ada. ia hanya merasa ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu, itu saja!" jawab Noctis akhirnya, Sakura nampak kembali mengambil setusuk _dango_ dan melahapnya dengan pelan. Sementara pesanan Noctis telah sampai kemudian. Noctis pun segera menyantap makanan manis itu.

"Oh, kau tidak menemani Stella?" tanya Sakura tanpa menatap Noctis. Noctis tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Dia bersama Naruto dan temannya yang bernama Rock Lee itu!" jawab Noctis tanpa berhenti menguyah. Sakura nampak terdiam, ia tak menoleh sedikitpun kepada pemuda di sampingnya, sementara Noctis tetap melahap _dango_ miliknya dengan nikmat.

Sampai tiba-tiba Sakura nampak mengigit bibirnya pelan, entah kenapa sejak tadi ia ingin mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"_Ano_, Noct… sebenarnya kau dan Stella, ada hubungan apa?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Noctis telah menghabiskan _dango_ miliknya, dengan punggung tangannya ia mengelap bibirnya. Maniknya yang biru menatap Sakura sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia nampak menerawang.

"Aku dan Stella teman kecil!" jawabnya. "Dia seorang putri dari kerajaan _Tenebrae_!" imbuhnya.

Sakura nampak menatap Noctis sejenak. "Seorang putri?" ulangnya.

Noctis mengangguk, tangannya kemudian nampak terlipat sejenak di depan dada sembari ia menatap Sakura dengan maniknya yang biru. "Kerajaanku memiliki hubungan diplomasi dengan kerajaannya, ayah kami sudah lama mengenal! Tapi beberapa waktu ini kerajaanku tertimpa perang dan kerajaan _Tenebrae_ sering mengirimkan bala bantuan, tapi entah kenapa para petinggi di istana menaruh curiga kepada _Tenebrae_!" cerita Noctis.

Sakura nampak mengangkat alisnya, "Tapi, kau dan Stella terlihat akrab dan Stella sampai jauh-jauh untuk mendatangimu kan?" tanyanya.

Noctis hanya mengendikkan bahu, "Aku tak tahu apa motifnya, tapi kami memang memiliki sesuatu yang special yang membuat kami terkadang bisa terhubung!" ulasnya.

"sesuatu yang special?"

Noctis menarik sudut bibirnya, "beberapa orang di antara kerajaan-kerajaan besar termasuk _Caelum_ dan _Tenebrae_ memiliki orang-orang special yang bisa melihat cahaya dari roh orang mati!" ujarnya. "Itu adalah sebuah karunia dari Dewi _Etro_!"

Sakura mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Noctis, sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dengan cerita pemuda itu. "Dewi _Etro_?

Noctis mengangguk, tangannya langsung menumpu kepada meja dan ia bertopang dangu sembari maniknya yang biru menatap Sakura, menguncinya. "Ketika sang Dewi membuka pintu gerbang untuk jiwa-jiwa yang telah mati, kota kematian akan bersinar sampai ke surga! Sementara itu, seseorang yang bisa melihat cahaya itu akan mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan dari kota kematian!" ucap Noctis. "Awalnya aku tak mengerti apa artinya cahaya itu dan kekuatan ini, namun sekarang aku paham!"

Sakura menatap Noctis penuh tanya sampai pemuda itu kemudian mengembangkan sebuah senyum tipis. "Kekuatan itu adalah kekuatan untuk menjaga Kristal Agung!" imbuhnya.

Sakura nampak berfikir sejenak sampai ia akhirnya menatap pemuda itu penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Lalu, apa istimewanya Kristal Agung itu?"

"Kristal Agung berfungsi untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia. Jika Kristal Agung jatuh ke tangan yang salah maka akhir dunia telah dekat!" ucapnya. "Sejak turun temurun, Dinasti _Lucis_ menjaga sang Kristal Agung sejak lama!" ujar Noctis sembari menerawang.

Sakura tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya. "Sepertinya apa yang kau hadapi saat ini sungguh berat!" desahnya prihatin. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau… tidak mungkin terus melarikan diri bukan?" tanyanya.

Noctis nampak menghela nafas, sampai keheningan menyelimuti kedua orang itu. hanya hingar binger suara orang-orang yang lewat di depan kedai yang terdengar. Sementara itu bayangan suara-suara ledakan dan teriakan pertempuran serasa bergema di telinganya. Membuatnya gusar dan tak tenang.

"Aku tahu… aku harus segera kembali…" gumamnya parau. "Aku harus segera kembali…" gumamnya lagi. Sampai tiba-tiba ia menatap Sakura sendu. _'tapi rasanya berat untuk meninggalkan tempat ini…'_

Sakura menatap pemuda itu, hatinya mendadak berdebar dan rasa gelisah muncul tiba-tiba. Ia segera menarik tangannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya yang nampak bergetar, dengan gugup ia meremas-remas jemarinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar?" ajak Sakura. Noctis segera bangkit sembari mengangguk setuju. Setelah membayar pesanan mereka, kedua anak manusia itu melangkah keluar kedai. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka melewati jalanan setapak yang disekelilingnya nampak sebuah sungai dan rerumputan yang rimbun dan asri.

"Kau mau kutunjukkan sebuah tempat yang bagus, Noct?" ajak Sakura. Noctis mengangguk setuju.

Sampai akhirnya kedua orang itu masuk ke dalam hutan dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di sebuah air terjun yang besar. Suara derasnya gemericik air yang jatuh di bebatuan terdengar nyaring dan merdu di telinga mereka.

"Tempat yang sangat indah!" decak Noctis takjub.

Sakura nampak terkikik kecil kemudian melepas sepatu _boots_-nya dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas sebuah batu besar. Ia menselonjorkan kakinya dengan nyaman dan sesekali mencelupkan kakinya di bibir danau yang sejuk. Sakura menghela nafas lega. Sampai ia menatap Noctis yang nampak melepas kaosnya.

Kontan wajah gadis berambut merah muda itu memerah. "Ha-hai mau apa kau?" tanyanya dengan nada gugup. Noctis hanya menatapnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya melompat ke dalam air.

BYUR!

"Haah! Segarnya!" pekik Noctis sembari keluar ke permukaan. "Aku benar-benar tak menyangka air di sini sesegar ini!" ucapnya.

Sakura nampak terkikik pelan, "benar-benar jauh sekali ya dengan imejmu sebagai Pangeran!"

Lelaki itu menatap Sakura sejenak sembari menarik sudut bibirnya, "peraturan istana sangat ketat. Aku terbiasa berlaku sesuai keadaan!" balasnya. "Mungkin karena di sini aku bisa merasa bebas sehingga aku bisa berbuat semauku!" celetuknya.

Sakura nampak menatap Noctis dengan maniknya yang memicing jahil. "Oh benarkah?"

Noctis mendengus, "kau tak mau ikut berenang di sini?" tanyanya. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku tak berminat basah-basahaan kali ini!" tolaknya. Noctis mengerutkan alisnya, ia tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam air dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sayangnya kau tak bisa menolak kali ini, Nona!" tegas Noctis sembari mengangkat punggung dan paha Sakura dikedua lengan kekarnya. Sementara Sakura memekik kaget.

"HAI APA-APAAN KAU INI! TIBA-TIBA-KYAAAA!"

BYURRR!

Noctis melemparkannya ke dalam danau. Kemudian ikut melompat beberapa detik setelahnya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba melemparku _Bakaa_!" protes Sakura kesal. Rambut dan bajunya basah semua sementara Noctis hanya mengendikkan bahu dengan senyum yang bertengger di bibirnya.

"Kau takkan mau jika tidak dipaksa!" celetuk Noctis cuek. Ia dengan santai segera berenang menuju air terjun yang berada lumayan jauh dari tepi danau. "Kau tak mau mengikutiku?"

Sementara Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, bibirnya mengerucut kesal sebari manik klorofilnya memicing menatap pemuda dengan rambut duckbutt biru miliknya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" tuding Sakura kesal. "Dan lihat perbuatanmu! Bajuku jadi basah semua!"

Noctis mengeleng pelan sembari menghampiri gadis itu, "kau bisa pakai pakaianku yang masih kering di pinggir sana!" tukasnya sebari menunjuk sebuah kaos hitam yang tergeletak asal di atas rerumputan.

Sakura nampak mendengus, "kau tidak mungkin keluar hutan dalam keadaan setengah telanjang kan?!"

Noctis memiringkan kepalanya dengan santai, "aku bisa menunggumu sampai pakaianmu kering sementara kau bisa memakai pakaianku dulu!" jawabnya santai.

Manik Sakura membulat sesaat, "sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu sih?" desahnya heran. Noctis hanya mengendikkan bahunya kembali.

"Menurutmu?" tukasnya kembali dengan sebuah seringai di bibirnya.

Sakura mendengus keras dan akhirnya memilih untuk mengikuti Noctis yang telah berenang menuju air terjun. Aliran air yang tenang bergesekan dengan kulitnya, rasa segar langsung menyusul kedalam setiap pori-pori, membuat Sakura tak bisa menampik kalau air danau sangat segar sekali kali ini apalagi di cuaca yang tergolong agak panas.

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah sampai. Noctis dengan hati-hati segera memanjat batu-batu besar yang basah akibat air yang menetes di atasnya. Sakura pun juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun karena permukaan air yang licin kaki kirinya terpleset membuatnya kehilangangan keseimbangan dan terhuyung ke belakang.

"Kyaaa!"

"Sakura!" Noctis berteriak, tangannya segera menangkap lengan Sakura, namun akibat licinnya batu yang ia pijak membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh bersamaan dengan gadis itu.

BYURRRR!

Suara percikan air terdengar keras, Noctis segera menarik gadis itu ke permukaan sembari memeluknya erat. "Sakura! kau taka pa-apa kan?!" pekiknya panik, sementara gadis itu masih shock atas kejadian barusan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan nafasnya nampak memburu.

Noctis segera menangkup wajah mungil gadis itu, mengguncangkannya pelan. "Sakura? Sakura?" sampai akhirnya Sakura tersadar dan mengeleng pelan, namun raut tegang masih tampak di wajahnya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja…" sergah Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Noctis menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah…" ujarnya lembut.

Tanpa mereka sadari kedua manik mereka bertemu, saling mengunci dan saling tenggelam. Entah kenapa Noctis tak bisa berhenti menatap iris cerah itu, bahkan tangannya yang dingin akibat dinginnya suhu air seolah membeku. Sakurapun tak jauh berbeda, ia nampak terpana pada sosok di hadapannya, sosok yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Tanpa mereka sadari, jarak diantara mereka makin terhapus. Bersamaan dengan itu, bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Satu kecupan.

Dua kecupan.

Tiga kecupan…

Seolah semuanya tak pernah cukup, sampai akhirnya Sakura menunduk, tangannya yang mungil menyentuh dada bidang pemuda itu yang nampak telanjang, nafas pemuda itupun nampak memberat. Sampai akhirnya bibir Noctis terbuka.

"Aku mencintaimu…" bisiknya tiba-tiba.

Sakura nampak terpaku, ia mendongak menatap iris biru yang nampak gelap seperti dasar danau yang mereka renangi. Ia menemukan sebuah ketegasan dan kesungguhan di sana. Namun Sakura hanya mampu terpaku, ia menggeleng pelan.

"Ti-tidak mungkin…" gadis itu berkelit sehingga pelukan Noctis terlepas. Ia memunggungi Noctis dan mengigit bibirnya pelan. "Kita baru bertemu beberapa hari…" cicitnya. "Tidak mungkin secepat itu-"

Noctis tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, pemuda itu menyandarkan dangunya di pucuk kepala Sakura. menghela nafas berat sembari menutup maniknya perlahan.

"Aku tahu… aku mengerti…" ujarnya. "Ini mungkin terasa sangat tiba-tiba bagimu." Imbuhnya. "Tapi… aku tak bisa terus membohongi perasaanku, aku merasa berat meninggalkanmu!" ujarnya. "Karena itu aku masih bertahan di sini!"

Sakura mengigit bibirnya pelan, jemarinya menyentuh lengan kekar Noctis yang melingkar bahunya. "Aku-aku…"

Noctis tiba-tiba mengecup pucuk kepalanya lembut kemudian berbisik pelan, "aku yakin, akan tiba waktunya kau menyadari perasaanmu!" ujarnya yakin. Sakura tak menyahut, namun gadis itu nampak terdiam sampai akhirnya Noctis melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh gadis itu. Dan tanpa aba-aba ia kembali mengecup bibir mungil itu.

.

.

"Ini buruk sekali!" Gladiolus nampak mendesah berat, langkahnya yang lebar menapak menuju sebuah lorong yang nampak lenggang, aura ketegangan sangat terasa di sekelilingnya. Sampai akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah pintu besar, dan ia segera membukanya.

"Yang Mulia!" ucap Gladiolus tiba-tiba, sosok pria paruh baya yang nampak gagah tengah menerawang dari atas balkon ruangannya, langit-langit nampak memerah karena terangnya api yang membakar sudut-sudut kota.

Regis Lucis Caelum, menatap Gladiolus dengan tatapannya yang tegas, menunggu laporan apa yang sekiranya akan disampaikan oleh bodyguard putranya itu.

"Putri Stella Nox Fleuret menerobos istana dan melakukan teleport kepada Kristal Agung!" lapornya panik.

"APA?!" sang Raja nampak tercengang, ia menatap Gladiolus tak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menerobos pengawalan yang sangat ketat di istana?"

Gladiolus nampak menghela nafas berat, "Putri Stella sama kuatnya seperti Pangeran Noctis. Memang tak salah beliau termasuk orang-orang yang dipilih sang Dewi!" ujar Gladiolus. "Hamba dan yang lainnya sampai kewalahan menghadapinya." Desahnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

Regis mendesah, sampai akhirnya ia mengelus dangunya berusaha berfikir keras. "Itu artinya dia berniat memancing Noctis untuk kembali ke sini!" gumamnya.

Gladiolus nampak terdiam. "Apa yang harus hamba lakukan, Yang Mulia?" pintanya meminta perintah.

Regis menutup maniknya, ia menatap langit yang nampak memerah bersamaan dengan suara ledakan yang terdengar keras dari ujung kota. "Kau pimpin pertahanan blok utara untuk saat ini, aku akan melakukan pertemuan dengan para dewan tetua!" perintahnya sembari melangkah menuju pintu dengan langkah tergesa.

.

.

To be continue

.

**Maaf lama banget akhirnya bisa update fic ini, aku harap kalian masih menantikan fic ini dan kalian tidak kecewa. beberapa waktu ini sibuk dengan RL dan aku sibuk mengurus fic-fic yang lain. :D bersyukur kali ini semuanya lancar-lancar saja.**

**Sepertinya alurnya lambat ya? tapi paling tidak di sini Noctis sudah menyadari perasaannya walau menurutku masih terkesan maksa banget. Ada scene romantic NoctSaku kan?! #angkat alis **

**Dan aku ucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah review…**

**Seijuurou Eisha**** : sekarang FF VS diganti jadi FF 15, ini udah update kan? maaf ya kalo sampai bikin kamu nunggu lama.**

**Iniach**** : sesi pertarungan paling sulit dibuat menurutku. Aku enggak terlalu bagus dibidang deskripsi action DX gomen ne**

**Harulisnachan**** : salam kenal juga ya, terima kasih udah baca**

**Hikari 'HongRhii**** : ini update**

**Azuraumiko-chan**** : ah, itu kayaknya belum jelas deh, aku masih bingung mau nanti gimana hubungan SakuNoctStella nantinya. Jadi di fic ini aku belum dapet gambaran apa-apa, gomen ne**

**Andromeda no Rei**** : kalo gitu aku nagis 'Baby Criminal'juga, biar adil :3**

**PinKrystal**** : iya, ini udah update. Kalo fic SakuNoct yang English aku belum tahu, mungkin kamu bisa ngecek di fandom FF 13 VS , Naruto CrossOver**

**Pink Kyukyu**** : makasih ya, aku belum tahu Sasuke bakal muncul gimana. Gomen**

**Yukichi ****: maaf, aku belum ada gambaran nantinya ini akan berapa chapter, yang penting biarkan saja mengalir dulu.**

**Code Name XD-26 Lidya**** : oke ini lanjut!**

**Yolea Irk's**** : haha, aku sehat kok. moga-moga skripsinya sukses ya :D kayaknya ada udang dibalik bakwan nih soal Stella. Tapi aku belum punya gambaran gimana.**

**Aoi Lia Uchiha**** : haha, itu typo waktu aku males ngedit :P #plak nanti kayaknya ada bagian kok yang ngurus soal kerajaan Caelum tapi masih lama deh kayaknya. Kalo ending pasti NoctSaku, akukan konsekuen sama pairing XD**

**Akaro-chan**** : iya, ini udah update**

**Sa-chan Rivaille –ohoho**** : kayaknya Stella terkesan menganggu ya, hehe aku juga rada g suka dia di seri FF #takutkalodiaadaromancerelationshipsamaNoctis (/ )**

**Chi-chan Uchiharuno**** : iya, ini udah update**

**Summer dash**** : aaa ini kakak yang udah nunggu lama XD di scene sini udah cukup kan kak? Paling enggak Noctis masih nyari Saku-nyan buat ngejelasin perasaannya. :D**

**A/N : karena sepertinya konflik di fic ini sebenarnya mbulet, aku enggak yakin bisa ngerencanain plot tiap chapternya, jadi itu tergantung moodku yang akhirnya bagaimana fic ini mengalir. Aku berharap readers maklum dan masih bersedia mengikuti fic ini. terus aku minta maaf kalo Noctis dan Sakura terkesan OOC dan beberapa adegan terkesan dipaksakan.**

**Terima kasih**

**Sign**

**Kazama Sakura**


	12. Chapter 12

Different Fate

By Kazama Sakura

.

_Apakah kau tahu dilema itu?_

_Pernahkah kau merasakannya?_

_._

Kedua insan itu tengah duduk-duduk sembari menatap langit yang biru, sementara rimbunnya dedaunan menari-nari di ranting-ranting pepohonan. Kesunyian melingkupi mereka, hanya desah nafas dan bunyi desis-desis angin yang terdengar. Bahkan suara gemericik gema air jatuh menghantam bebatuan tak mengusik hening diantara mereka.

Sampai akhirnya sosok gadis dengan surai merah muda panjang meremas bahu mungilnya yang berbalut kaos hitam.

"Apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sementara sosok dengan surai kebiruan itu nampak mengerling sejenak, sampai ia akhirnya mengeadah ke atas dan melihat sebuah pakaian berwarna merah tanpa lengan tengah tergantung di atas sebuah dahan, tetesan-tetesan nampak mengalir di pakaian merah itu.

"Kau gadis yang tangguh dan menarik!" balasnya dengan senyuman simpul, sementara sang gadis nampak melebarkan matanya dan mengerling kepada pemuda itu dengan raut penuh tanda tanya.

"Hanya itu?" sangsinya.

Noctis tiba-tiba merangkak mendekati Sakura, tangannya yang besar tanpa aba-aba terangkat dan menyentuh sisi pipi gadis itu. membelainya pelan dan maniknya mengunci sepasang klorofil jernih yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

"Kau cantik, Sakura!" bisiknya, "Kau membuat jantung ini berdetak kencang sampai aku sesak dibuatnya! Mata ini tak bisa berhenti melihat sosokmu walau kau pun menjauh dan tak berada di hadapanku!" tegasnya dengan ekpresi serius.

Sakura nampak tergugu, sampai ia merasakan bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Ciuman itu terlepas, namun sang Pengeran tak ingin membuat jarak, wajahnya tetap dekat bahkan hidung dan kening mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Apakah cinta harus membutuhkan alasan, Sakura?" tanyanya.

Sakura menghela nafas sejenak, ia tatap lurus sepasang biru kelam itu. "Terkadang alasan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih jelas, Noct!" ujarnya. Sampai Sakura akhirnya memiringkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan pemuda itu.

Kedua insan itu kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan.

.

.

Dalam desau angin yang menari, sosoknya yang tegap nan kekar menatap datar gelombang ombak yang berarak menyentuh bibir pantai. Menyeret pasir-pasir lembut ke sisi-sisi alas kakinya. Ketika sang air asin dengan genit mengelitik jari-jari kakinya yang dengan tegap nan kokoh menapak pada bumi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" sesosok pria dengan rambut _orange_ jabriknya menatap pemuda itu heran. Pemuda itu tak menyahut, maniknya yang sehitam jelaga tak jua meninggalkan ujung cakrawala.

Sampai sepasang onyx itu terpejam, ingatannya terbayang kepada sosok-sosok kelam di masa lalunya. Tentang masa lalu, kemarin dan kejadian kemarin-kemarinnya lagi. Sampai akhirnya ingatannya kembali kepada pertarungan dengan sosok asing yang sekilas mirip dengannya, sosok kuat yang mampu mengimbangi kekuatannya, sosok yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya sampai akhirnya ingatannya kembali menyedot bayangan sosok merah muda yang telah berbeda dengan masa lalu.

Dia gadis yang tangguh sekarang, dia gadis yang kuat.

Tapi tatapan matanya telah berubah, penuh dengan ambisi yang membakar jiwa dan ketegasan yang dewasa.

Kemana sosok lembut nan polos itu? Kemana sosok yang dulu selalu berteriak dan menjerit kekanakan ketika manik mereka bertemu? Kemana pemilik senyum yang selalu mengumbar cinta kepadanya dulu?

Ya, itu dulu, sebelum malam berbulan purnama itu!

Ia yang meninggalkan segala-galanya, yang tak mungkin akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke mendengus pelan, ia menatap Juugo yang masih menatapnya heran.

"Kita istirahat di sini!" perintahnya sembari melenggang penuh keangkuhan meninggalkan derai-derai ombak di bibir pantai, meninggalkan Juugo yang hanya mampu terdiam.

Ketika malam tengah beranjak turun, desau ombak yang memecah sunyi dari getar-getar angin yang membelai ranting-ranting pohon serta bersamaan dengan deru ombak yang menyapu ganas tepi-tepi pantai. Asin yang menguar mengelitik hidung siapapun yang berada di sekitar sana.

Juugo yang masih terjaga nampak mengalihkan atensinya kepada cakrawala di ujung lautan, maniknya yang nampak gelap itu kembali pada nyala api unggun yang menari-nari. Di sekelilingnya tampak rekan-rekannya yang lain nampak terlelap, sampai di pojok sana sosok sang Uchiha muda yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi siaga.

Malam semakin larut dan lelaki berrambut _orange_ itu tak jua bisa memejamkan mata.

.

.

Stella menarik selimutnya perlahan, ia beranjak menuju jendela. Ia sibak gorden yang tergerai itu, sembari maniknya yang ungu menatap langit malam yang nampak gelisah. Stella menghela nafas panjang, ia melangkah keluar ruangan dan melangkah menuju dapur, rasa haus serasa menyerang tenggorokannya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah pintu kamar, dengan sedikit ragu ia membuka pintu tersebut yang nampak tak terkunci. Sampai ia membukanya perlahan dan pelan, dan mengintip dari celah yang terbuka, sosok bersurai merah muda nampak tertidur lelap.

Stella memutuskan kembali menutup pintu dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju dapur.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. "kenapa semakin lama aku semakin merasa gelisah?" desahnya.

Maniknya nampak meredup sampai ia memejamkan mata, dan tiba-tiba bayangan cahaya-cahaya yang naik ke langit membayang. Keringat nampak terjun di pelipisnya, ia terengah pelan dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba jatuh merosot.

"Oh, _Etro_ yang agung, kenapa engkau tunjukkan gambaran ini?" desahnya parau. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya gelisah.

Ia menangkupkan tangannya dan berdoa dalam batinnya.

Sampai akhirnya nafasnya bisa tenang kembali, dengan pelan ia bangkit dan melangkah tenang menuju kamar. Ia berbaring dan segera menutup matanya.

.

.

Kala pagi menyapa, cicit nyanyi burung-burung kecil menyemarakkan pagi hari. Sang mentari segera melompat dari ufuk timur dan menyinari tanah bumi Konohagakure. Di sela-sela cahaya yang menembus tirai jendela, membuatnya mengerjab sesaat dan segera bangun. Merenggangkan otot tubuhnya dan menatap malas jam yang tengah berotasi pada angka 7.

Rambutnya masih lepek, bahkan kuapan lebar nampak mengembang di bibirnya. Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, ia segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Ketika netranya beredar di sekitar dapur, suasana masih sepi, sepertinya si pemilik tempat tinggal sendiri masih bergelung nyaman di dunia kapuknya. Tak ingin menambah kegiatan, walau perutnya sudah berteriak-teriak nyaring. Akhirnya ia membuka kulkas dan menemukan sayuran yang nampak layu. Dengan tatapan datar ia meraih sayur itu, maniknya yang biru kembali beredar. Kali ini ia menemukan sebuah cup ramen yang teronggok di sudut konter.

"Maaf Naruto, aku janji akan menggantinya!" pintanya entah pada siapa.

Setelah membaca cara penyajian, ia segera menghidupkan kompor dan menyeduh cup ramen tersebut. Tak lupa mencuci sayuran kering tersebut, kemudian merebusnya sejenak. Setelah itu ia memasukkan sayuran tadi ke dalam cup ramen dan segera melahapnya.

Tiba-tiba suara bel terdengar nyaring, membuatnya serta merta tergopoh-gopoh membuka pintu.

"Selamat pagi?" sosok berambut pirang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan pintu.

Noctis mengangkat alisnya, "Tumben sepagi ini?" tanyanya balik. Stella hanya menampilkan senyuman manis. "Mana Sakura?"

"Sakura sedang menuju gedung Hokage, jadi aku datang duluan ke sini!" balasnya.

Noctis segera mempersilakannya masuk.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya Stella ketika tak menemukan sosok kuning yang hiperaktif itu.

Noctis meliriknya sesaat, "Dia masih tertidur."

"Kau tak membangunkannya?"

Ia mengeleng, "AKu tak ingin menganggunya!"

"Oh"

Mereka berjalan menuju dapur, karena apartemen Naruto tidak memiliki ruang tamu. Noctis segera mengenyahkan pantatnya di kursi dan kembali melahap sarapannya. Stella nampak menaikkan alisnya.

"Sepertinya enak sekali?" celetuknya. Noctis menatapnya sesaat.

"Ya, ramen memang enak!" timpalnya.

"Ramen?"

"Makanan ini namanya ramen!"

Stella menaikkan alisnya sembari memperhatikan manakanan itu. "Ini lebih terlihat seperti mie menurutku." Tukasnya. Noctis mengendikkan bahunya,

"Entahlah, tapi di sini namanya Ramen." Tukasnya cuek. "Kau mau mencobanya?" tawarnya. Stella mengangguk setuju.

Noctis beranjak dan mengambil persediaan ramen cup milik Naruto. "Maaf sekali lagi, aku berjanji akan menggantinya!" bisik Noctis.

Setelah menyeduh ramen _cup_ itu ia memberikannya kepada Stella.

"Ternyata enak juga!" decak Stella dengan nada riang. "Ini pertama kalinya aku memakan makanan ini~!"

Noctis mendengus geli. "Habiskan!"

.

.

"Anda tidak sedang bercanda kan, Tsunade _shisou_?" irisnya nampak membeliak, Sakura menatap sang guru tak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin..."

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang, di tangannya sebuah gulungan nampak terbuka. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak tulisan dengan kode-kode rumit. Tsunade kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Ini memang sangat mendadak, bahkan aku tak menyangka Orochimaru selama ini bersembunyi dan menebar teror di sekitar desa-desa kecil di tiap negara! Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus, Sakura. kau bisa memeriksa lab-lab rahasia Orochimaru di sekitar kawasan Konoha dan Kiri, aku sudah mendapatkan ijin dari _Mizukage_." Perintahnya.

Sakura nampak terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

Namun Tsunade nampak berdecak sejenak, "Sakura, kusarankan kau melakukan ini sebagai misi solo!" usul Tsunade, Sakura nampak tercengang.

"Tapi, Tsunade_-sama_?" selanya, Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Pihak Kiri sudah menyiapkan tim khusus yang akan membimbingmu dalam misi kali ini, begitu pula dengan para _Anbu_ yang akan memastikan tempat itu aman tanpa jebakan sebelum kau memeriksanya." Jawabnya. "Tempat penelitiannya di Konoha sendiri tak begitu jauh dari hutan perbatasan, kau hanya perlu berjalan sekitar 30 km ke barat daya dan masuklah ke dalam gua di balik air terjun Hikage.

Sakura mengangguk paham, "saya mengerti Tsunade-_sama_!" tegas Sakura.

Namun sebelum gadis itu berbalik ia menatap Tsunade sesaat, "sebelum itu, bolehkah aku mengajak satu rekan untuk misi kali ini, ini memang misi solo, tapi saya rasa jika ada rekan lain yang turut serta bisa memudahkan saya dalam pencarian!" usul Sakura.

Tsunade nampak menimang-nimang, "baiklah kalau kau berpikir begitu!" setujunya.

Sakura nampak cerah, "terima kasih Tsunade-_sama_, saya akan mengajak Na-"

"Naruto tak kuperbolehkan dalam misi kali ini, Sakura!" potong Tsunade tiba-tiba, Sakura tercengang.

"Tapi kan-"

"Kau sendiri tahu bukan, Naruto sangat sensitive jika menyangkut keberadaan Sasuke dan Orochimaru. Aku khawatir dia akan mengacaukan misimu, lagipula ini hanya misi mencari informasi." Ujar Tsunade.

Sakura nampak mengangguk-angguk paham, "sepertinya saya sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk kali ini." ujarnya.

Tsunade mengangkat alisnya menunggu jawaban.

"Hinata… Hyuuga Hinata sangat tepat untuk misi seperti ini!" tegas Sakura dengan senyum cerah.

.

.

Stella nampak mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon rindang, di depan sana sosok Naruto beserta Lee dan Sai nampak tengah berlatih, sementara Noctis juga nampak bersemangat untuk turut serta. Laki-laki itu melompat menghindari tendangan Lee dan melemparkan sebuah kunai yang langsung ditangkis oleh Sai.

Tak di sangka dalam waktu singkat Noctis sudah mahir melakukan _Taijutsu_, tubuhnya bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan latihan-latihan berat dan teknik gerakan tubuh.

Sementara Stella lebih banyak memperhatikan mereka, ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka bertarung. Namun terkadang ia harus melatih dirinya, sejujurnya Stella lebih senang berlatih sihir daripada pedang, walau sihir lebih menguras tenaga dan konsentrasi, namun ia bisa meminimalisir luka akibat pertarungan jarak dekat.

"Aku harus lebih berlatih _summon_…" batin Stella menimang-nimang.

Sampai gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, "kurasa bukan ide bagus jika aku menunjukkan _summon_-ku kepada mereka. Lagipula banyak sekali tenaga yang akan kukeluarkan jika memanggilnya…" desahnya.

Sai tiba-tiba melangkah mendekatinya, "Hai?" sapa Sai.

Stella hanya mengangguk dengan senyum ramah sebagai balasan.

"Kau tidak ikut berlatih?" tanya Sai sembari mengenyahkan bokongnya di samping Stella. Manik _violet _itu melirik pemuda tampan di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya kau kelelahan sekali ya." ujar Stella melihat tetesan keringat yang meluncur di kulit pucat pemuda itu. Sai bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Namamu Stella kan?" tanya Sai, Stella berdehem sejenak.

"Stella Nox Fleuret!" jawab Stella.

Sai melirik gadis itu sejenak sebelum melebarkan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Aku Sai!" jawabnya.

Kedua anak manusia itu tenggelam dalam diam.

"Ne, jadi kau… teman Noctis?" tanya Sai memecah keheningan. Stella tak menyahut selama beberapa saat sampai gadis itu nampak mengangguk.

"Bisa di bilang kami teman masa kecil…" jawab Stella. Ia kemudian mengerling kepada pemuda itu. "Kau dan Sakura dan Naruto itu, sepertinya sangat akrab sekali ya."

"Mereka hanya rekan setimku kok." jawab Sai.

Manik _violet_ itu membeliak sejenak, "tapi kelihatannya kalian dekat sekali."

"Ya memang seperti itu sepertinya… awalnya hubunganku antara Sakura dan Naruto tidak begitu baik… tapi… Naruto mampu merubah semuanya." Ujar Sai.

Stella termangu sejenak. "Naruto itu… dia terlihat seperti matahari…" ia tersenyum kecil. "Dia yang periang… mampu menarik orang-orang di sekelilingnya untuk berteman dengannya."

Sai tersenyum kecil, "memang begitu. Awalnya Naruto tidak punya teman, dulu dia dibenci penduduk desa."

Stella tercengang. "Eh, benarkah?"

"Sakura yang menceritakannya padaku." Potong Sai. "Sakura… mengenal Naruto sejak lama."

"Naruto dan Sakura itu, mereka saling menyukai ya?" ujar Stella. "Mereka kelihatan cocok…"

Sai nampak mengeleng pelan, sepertinya tidak menyetujui ucapan Stella.

"Bertepuk sebelah tangan…"

"Eh?"

"Masing-masing perasaan mereka bertepuk sebelah tangan, dulu Naruto dan Sakura berada dalam satu tim yang beranggotakan tiga orang. Naruto menyukai Sakura, tapi perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan, Sakura menyukai orang lain… yang tak lain adalah rekan mereka di tim itu!" ucap Sai.

"Perasaan Sakura tak terbalas ketika pemuda yang ia cintai meninggalkan desa!"

Stella menangkap raut Sai yang mengeras. "Walau begitu… Naruto yang menyadari perasaannya tak juga terbalas, memilih mencari rekan setimnya itu, bahkan ia berjanji akan membawanya pulang, membawanya kembali pada Sakura."

Stella mengalihkan tatapannya, kali ini ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan prihatin.

Perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan, ia sendiri tahu perasaan seperti apa itu. apalagi ketika tatapannya jatuh kepada sosok laki-laki tegap dengan rambut mencuat yang tengah berlatih di depan sana.

"Aku paham perasaan Sakura…" ujar Stella. "Rasanya sakit sekali… kau harus menahan hasrat dan rasa kecewamu…"

Sai menangguk. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Laki-laki yang disukai Sakura… pasti laki-laki yang hebat. Yah, walau dia sepertinya bukan laki-laki yang baik, karena dia meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja." decak Stella gemas.

Sai terkekeh pelan. "Uchiha Sasuke!" ujarnya.

Stella menatapnya bingung.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, jika kau mau tahu seperti apa dia. Model rambutnya tak jauh berbeda dengan rambut pantat ayam milik Noctis!" ujar Sai.

Stella langsung mengalihkan tatapannya menuju arah Noctis dan memperhatikan rambut belakangnya yang mencuat jabrik. Tiba-tiba ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa.

Sai membalasnya dengan senyuman geli.

"Kau benar, tapi menurutku… rambut belakang Noctis itu lebih mirip dengan ekor _Chocobo_!" kikiknya.

"_Chocobo_?" Sai mengerutkan alisnya.

Stella tersadar akan ucapannya. "Ah… itu hewan yang biasanya sering berkeliaran di tempat tinggalku." Kekehnya. "Tidak jauh beda seperti ayam."

Sai mengangguk paham.

"Stella, sepertinya kau sangat mengenal Noctis ya?" celetuk Sai, Stella hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali menatap laki-laki itu tanpa berniat menjawab.

Namun Sai bisa menangkap, ada sesuatu di manik gadis berambut emas itu, ketika menatap Noctis dari kejauhan.

.

.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan ya Hinata, tiba-tiba mengajakmu dalam misi kali ini." ucap Sakura.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, "ti-tidak apa-apa kok… a-aku akan membantu jika Sakura butuh bantuan!" ujarnya. "Lagipula, jika kita berkerja sama, a-aku yakin misi ini akan lebih cepat selesai."

"Kau benar!" timpal Sakura.

Kedua gadis itu melangkah menuju sebuah air terjun, menyisir ke dalam gua yang berada di belakang air terjun dan benar saja terdapat sebuah pintu yang berada di ceruk itu.

"Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Tsunade-_sama_!" ujar Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk kemudian mengaktifkan _byakugan._

Sakura menatap gadis itu heran, "kau tidak perlu menggunakan _byakugan_, Hinata. Karena para anbu sendiri sudah memastikan tempat ini aman!"

Hinata menonaktifkan _byakugan_nya, wajahnya nampak merona. "_E-eto_… aku hanya ingin memastikan ka-kalau tempat ini benar-benar aman sebelum kita masuk, Sa-Sakura…"

Sakura tersenyum, "ah, sebaiknya kita segera masuk!" ajaknya.

Kedua gadis itu segera melangkah ke dalam. Begitu masuk, kegelapan langsung menyambut mereka. Sakura dan Hinata segera mengambil senter kecil dan memasangkannya di pinggang mereka. Cahaya senter menyorot ke dalam, membuat celah-celah dinding batu yang lembab dan berlumut terlihat jelas. Dengan langkah hati-hati dua kunoichi itu melangkah ke dalam.

"Kata Tsunade-_sama_, ini salah satu laboratorium rahasia milik Orochimaru, sudah lama ditinggalkan sejak dia keluar dari desa!" cerita Sakura.

Hinata tak menyahut, namun maniknya tetap awas.

Sampai tiba-tiba mereka berhenti di tikungan empat arah. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Menurutmu, mana yang harus kita periksa dulu?" tanya Sakura kepada gadis indigo itu. Hinata mengaktifkan _byakugan _miliknya.

"Kita bisa mulai dengan tikungan di kiri, se-sepertinnya itu tempat perpustakaan…" ujar Hinata. "K-kalau kita maju terus, kita akan masuk ke dalam laboratorium pembedahan… ra-rasanya banyak sekali tubuh yang diawetkan di sana." Hinata nampak bergetar, "ka-kalau ruangan yang satunya… sepertinya tempat yang sangat luas. Sepertinya ruangan kosong…"

Sakura mengangguk setuju dan melangkah menuju arah kiri. Lorong gelap langsung menyambut mereka, bersama hawa dingin yang lembab, namun keringat malah membasahi kedua _kunoichi_ itu. Sakura segera mengeledah rak-rak berisi gulungan sementara Hinata menyisir sudut yang lain, membuka-buka buku-buku dan dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja.

Sampai ia tiba-tiba menegang, tangannya bergetar.

"A-ada apa Sakura?" tanya Hinata heran, mendekati gadis berambut merah muda itu dan maniknya seketika melebar. "I-ini…"

.

.

"Kau masih juga berkeliaran malam-malam begini?" Noctis mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi saat Stella menemukannya tengah menyantap seporsi dango. Akhir-akhir ini jajanan itu memang menjadi favoritnya.

Stella hanya tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Noctis.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa malam-malam seperti ini masih saja berkeliaran di sini?" Stella tak menjawab pertanyaannya, malah bertanya balik. Noctis mengerutkan alisnya, sembari mengigit pelan makanan bulat manis dimulutnya itu ia melirik Stella sejenak.

"Aku lapar, dan aku tidak bisa terus-terusan makan ramen. Kau tahu kan di rumah Naruto hanya ada ramen instan dan tidak ada sayuran, sementara aku tidak bisa memasak!" keluhnya.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba makanan di kedai yang lain? Di sini banyak bukan?" tanya Stella.

Noctis terdiam sejenak, pipinya nampak bersemu. "Aku… tidak yakin makanan di sini aman atau tidak untuk tubuhku, yang kutahu hanya makanan di tempat ini." desahnya.

Stella terkikik kecil, "dasar pangeran manja." Godanya.

Noctis mengabaikan gadis itu.

Setelah tawanya reda, Stella menopang dangunya, dari ujung manik _violet_ miliknya ia menatap wajah tampan Noctis. Wajah tampan yang sejak dulu selalu mempesonanya, kembali ke ingatannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"_Aku tak bisa di sini lebih lama, aku harus pergi!"_

"_Hatiku tak akan berpaling!"_

"_Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, teruslah menjalani hidupmu!"_

Genggaman ditangan Stella tiba-tiba mengerat, maniknya terpejam gelisah. Ia mengigit bibirnya pelan.

"Kau masih ingat, Noct?"

Noctis menghentikan kunyahannya sejenak, sampai ia kembali mengunyah. Maniknya menutup sejenak yang tersembunyi di poninya yang panjang. Ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu, kepada kenangan yang sangat ingin ia lupakan.

"Kau masih ingat kan? pertemuan pertama kita?"

Noctis menghela nafas berat, tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan menyapa angannya.

"_Pangeran Noctis, anda bisa melihat 'cahaya' itu bukan? Aku juga"_

"_Aku tak tahu cahaya seperti apa itu? dan aku tak mau memikirkannya."_

"_Itu adalah cahaya sang Etro, sang Etro yang menjaga pintu Kota Mati."_

"_Aa…"_

"_Perkenalkan, namaku Stella Nox Fleuret! Aku putri Tenebrae. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda, Pangeran Noctis."_

_._

_._

"_Stella, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"_

"_Syukurlah kau mengingatnya, Pangeran!"_

_._

"_Aku adalah gadis kecil itu."_

_._

Tangan pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengepal erat. Bayangan seorang bocah laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan tengah mengenggam kuat tangan gadis mungil berambut emas yang menatapnya nanar, sang gadis terus berusaha berlari melepaskan diri dari tangan bocah itu.

"_Aku tak bisa di sini lebih lama, aku harus pergi!" pekik gadis itu._

"_Hatiku tak akan berpaling!" sang bocah lelaki mengigit bibirnya dengan tatapan memohon, namun sang gadis mengabaikannya, dengan tatapan nanar menyentakkan tangan bocah itu._

"_Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, teruslah menjalani hidupmu!"_

_Kemudian gadis kecil itu berlari pergi, menghilang diantara kabut._

Noctis mengalihkan maniknya, ia menatap Stella acuh. "Itu… sudah lama sekali…"

Stella tersenyum pilu, "tapi… kau masih ingat kan?"

"Ya… samar-samar." Jawab Noctis sekilas, _dango_ di piringnya telah habis, ia segera bangkit dan hendak melangkah pergi. "Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau pulang. Tidak baik gadis berkeliaran malam-malam begini." Tegurnya.

Stella juga ikut berdiri, menatap punggung tegap itu.

Ketika bayangan Noctis semakin menjauh, Stella mengigit bibirnya. Air matanya jatuh, dan ia berlari menyusuri jejak laki-laki itu, tanpa mereka sadari mereka berada di tengah jalan setapak pinggir desa. Bulan kali ini menampakkan kemilau malamnya, sementara sosok Stella semakin berlari mendekat.

Grep!

Tangan mungilnya melingkari pinggang Noctis. Bahunya bergetar dan tangis lolos dari bibirnya.

"Hiks… aku tidak benar-benar ingin meninggalkanmu… kau harus tahu! kau harus tahu!" isaknya.

Noctis terdiam, tidak pula membalas pelukan gadis itu ataupun menjawab isakannya.

"Aku selalu memikirkanmu, selalu memikirkanmu sejak saat itu? tidakkah bisa kau lihat kesungguhanku?" Stella kembali terisak.

Noctis tak menyahut.

Stella tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya, ia melangkah menatap pemuda itu. mengusap pipinya pelan, tiba-tiba tetesan air mata jatuh dari pipinya. "Aku selalu yakin, kita akan kembali bertemu." Ia tersenyum lembut. "Akan kembali bertemu."

Entah bagaimana lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa kelu, manik birunya meredup. Ia mengigit bibirnya pelan, sembari tiba-tiba menyentuh bahu Stella, menariknya ke dalam pelukan, sampai tiba-tiba mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir perempuan itu. dan dalam sekejap tangis itu berhenti.

Seperti yang sering ia dengar dari Prompto, ciuman sangat efektif untuk meredakan perempuan yang menangis.

Stella bungkam, maniknya tertutup, ia mengurai sebuah senyum bahagia. "Aku tahu, kau tidak melupakanku, kau tetap menci-" tiba-tiba Noctis membungkam bibirnya dengan telunjuknya, membuat Stella tiba-tiba terpaku diam.

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan itu, Stella." Potong Noctis. "Perasaanku sudah berubah, seperti penantianku selama bertahun-tahun."

Stella membeku, sosok Noctis dihadapannya seolah berubah, bukan lagi bocah laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan yang dulu pernah bersamanya, yang dulu tangannya pernah ia genggam kala mereka berlarian di sebuah padang rumput luas.

"Ta-tapi kenapa tiba-tiba… kau menciumku…" tanya Stella terbata-bata, bibirnya mendadak kelu, sementara Noctis menatapnya dengan pikiran berkecambuk.

"Ciuman bisa menghentikan tangis, begitulah yang Prompto katakan padaku. Dan itu memang benar!" ujarnya.

Stella meneguk ludahnya susah payah, "ja-jadi ciuman itu tidak berarti apa-apa? hanya penghibur? Begitu?" Stella merasakan hatinya berdecit sakit. "Ka-kau pasti… juga melakukannya pada perempuan yang lain bukan?"

Noctis membuang mukanya, "ya… jika ada seorang perempuan menangis di hadapanku."

Stella mengigit bibirnya, lelehan air mata semakin deras meluncur dari pipinya. Ia mengeleng keras dan tiba-tiba berbalik, berlari pergi meninggalkan Noctis dalam kesendirian. Noctis pun tak berniat menyusul, hanya menatap punggung mungil itu dengan helaan nafas berat. Tangan besarnya seketika mengusap belakang kepalanya pelan, ia menerawang dan menutup maniknya sejenak.

"Wahai Etro, sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?" gumamnya lesu.

.

.

Larinya semakin kencang, tanpa ia sadari ia telah berlari memasuki jalanan desa. Kebetulan jalan tampak sepi karena malam semakin larut, namun ia tak mengabaikannya dan memilih terus berlari dan berlari.

Bruk!

"Aduh!" ia memekik.

Sementara sosok tegap yang barusan ia tabrak langsung menarik tangannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Stella langsung menatap pemilik suara yang tidak asing itu, sosok Sai langsung tertangkap maniknya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menatapnya bingung, Stella segera tersadar dan menghapus kasar air matanya.

"Kau… menangis?" tanya Sai, tangannya terangkat hendak menyentuh pipi gadis itu namun Stella berkelit, ia terkekeh dengan suara berat.

"Tidak kok, aku tidak menangis. Eh hai Sai?" sapa Stella kikuk. "Kau masih berkeliaran di sini? Ini sudah malam sekali lho!"

Sai tidak menjawab, ia menatap Stella intens. "Kau sendiri kenapa berkeliaran malam-malam begini?" tanyanya. Stella terkesiap, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan, mencari udara segar. Yah kau tahulah Sakura sedang menjalankan tugasnya dan aku sendirian. Aku merasa kesepian berada di rumah." Celetuk Stella, "kau sendiri?"

Sai tersenyum, "aku baru saja menyelesaikan misi."

Stella terbelalak, "semalam ini?!"

"Hu'um." Angguk Sai, "lebih cepat lebih baik bukan, lagipula ini bukan misi yang sulit."

Stella tidak menyahut, ia melangkah bersama dengan Sai menuju sebuah kedai yang kebetulan masih buka.

"Kau tidak bersama Noctis?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba, Stella nampak bergeming, namun gadis itu kembali merilekskan bahunya. Gadis itu tidak menyahut, malahan menatap Sai dengan sebuah senyuman lembut.

"Tidak, kurasa dia berada di rumah Naruto, atau entah berada di mana." Celetuknya, "kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengira aku bersama Noctis?" tanyanya.

Sai kembali menatap ocha miliknya, meminumnya dengan pelan sampai sesekali memakan kudapan manis yang barusan ia pesan. "Biasanya kau bersamanya bukan?" timpalnya. "Aku selalu merasa ada sesuatu di antara kalian berdua." Ujarnya.

Stella menaikkan alis, "sesuatu apa maksudmu?"

"kalian... sepertinya saling mengenal. Maksudku, entah ada hubungan spesial apa kalian berdua." Jawab Sai.

Stella nampak tergelak kecil dan menepuk bahu pemuda itu. "Ahaha, benarkah... kurasa seperti itu ya... ya, kami memang pernah menjadi sahabat saat masih kecil. Tapi... ah, itu sudah lama sekali. Kami berbeda, maksudku, keadaan keluarga kami sangat berbeda, ya karena itu... kami jadi jarang berkumpul lagi." Ujar Stella.

"Kau terdengar seperti terbelit-belit."

Stella mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyenggol bahu Sai main-main. "kau ternyata menyebalkan!"

Sai menarik sudut bibirnya, "aku hanya berkata jujur kok."

Dan pembicaraan itu berlanjut sampai malam semakin larut.

.

To be continue

.

**Rasanya semakin ruwet, sebenarnya ga terlalu niat pas ngetiknya, tapi fic yang gantung ini ga bisa dibiarkan, jadi mau ga mau harus tetep lanjut. Harus tetep ditamatin, saya ga bisa bilang gimana nantinya karena saya sendiri ga tahu #plak**

**Terima kasih untuk pereview :**

**Guest, Nara uchika, winterblossom, RamenRider Chikenbutt, Nakamura Hikari, Nafidah, THIS IS AYY, sofi asat, Hikari 'HongRhii, Shula-hime, Chi-chan Uchiharuno, harulisnachan, akaro-chan, , Andromeda no Rei, Sa-chan Rivaille –ohoho, summer dash, PinKrystal, Aoi Lia Uchiha.**

**Maaf ya enggak bisa bales satu-satu, sekarang udah malem dan untuk ngerjain chapter ini butuh waktu berhari-hari –padahal Cuma satu chapter, mak- huhu ( )**

**Sign**

**Kazama Sakura**


	13. Chapter 13

**Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto**

**Different Fate by Kazama Sakura**

**Chapter 13**

**.**

_The different fate to the future_

_The different way_

_When the love is begin_

_The evil_

_The pure_

_Will be end _

_._

Sakura mengelap keringat yang mengalir di dahinya, kemudian beralih kepada Hinata yang juga menampakkan ekspresi terkejutnya. Sampai dua gadis itu saling menatap dan Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"I-ini gulungan terlarang..." ujar Sakura, "ba-bagaimana bisa Orochimaru memiliki kopian dari gulungan terlarang masa _Hokage_ pertama?"

Hinata meneguk ludahnya mengeleng pelan tak mampu menjawab. "Ka-kalau begitu ada baiknya kita bawa gulungan itu juga Sakura-_chan_, sepertinya kita masih harus mencari gulungan lain yang memiliki pola segel." Ucapnya.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"_Eto_, saat kita menyisir ruangan ini, sebenarnya aku menyempatkan untuk mengaktifkan _byakugan_, da-dan aku menemukan aliran _cakra_ yang membentuk sebuah pola segel di ruangan kosong yang akan kita periksa." Imbuhnya, "ja-jadi kupikir pola segel itu pasti juga tersimpan di perpustakaan ini..."

Sakura menanggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju. "Bisa kau beri tahu aku bagaimana pola segel itu, Hinata?"

"pola ular bersayap," ujar Hinata. Sakura mengangguk sebentar dan kembali menyisir setiap sudut perpustakaan.

"ketemu!" pekik Hinata tiba-tiba, Sakura tercengang karena gadis itu cepat sekali menemukan apa yang mereka cari, ia segera mendekati Hinata dan menatap gadis berambut_ indigo_ tersebut yang tengah memegang sebuah gulungan di tangannya.

"Segel pembukanya rumit sekali!" keluh Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk setuju, namun kemudian ia tersentak kecil. "Ah, aku ingat tentang pola segel pelepas ini!" ujarnya.

Hinata menatapnya takjub. "Ah, ba-baguslah..."

Sakura tiba-tiba mengambil gulungan dari tangan Hinata dan kemudian meletakannya di atas lantai dingin, ia membentuk beberapa gerakan segel sederhana dan tiba-tiba menggebrak gulungan itu sehingga tanda-tanda segel menyebar ke sekeliling mereka. Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah cahaya terang muncul dari pola segel yang menyebar tadi dan merayap menuju dinding. Sakura menatap Hinata dan menginstrusikan agar gadis itu segera mengaktifkan _byakugan_nya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk mantap dengan mata byakugan yang masih aktif. "Kau benar Sakura-chan. Cahaya ini menjalar dan membuat pola ular terbang di dinding itu menjadi jelas, sekarang kita hanya perlu melakukan segel pelepas untuk membuka pola segelnya." Puji Hinata lega.

Sakura mengangguk puas dan segera melangkah menuju lorong lain tempat ruang kosong yang mereka bicarakan. Kedua gadis itu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sedikit luas itu, banyak patung-patung ular terukir di tiap tiang-tiang kokoh yang menyangga ruangan tersebut. Sakura melangkah maju di susul Hinata ke cahaya yang menguar dari pola ular terbang yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Sakura mengangguk dan bersamaan dengan itu Hinata mengambil posisi beberapa langkah dari rekan setimnya, kemudian kedua gadis itu segera melapalkan gerak-gerak segel jurus dari kedua tangan mereka secara konstan dan tepat.

"LEPASS!" pekik mereka bersamaan, dan kemudian nampak asap tebal berwarna ungu mengepul kuat dari pola segel yang terbuka, lantai yang mereka pijak tiba-tiba berderak keras membuat kedua gadis itu segera melompat guna mencari pijakan yang aman.

Dan benar saja, di tengah-tengah tangga yang menjorok ke arah bawah tanah itu nampak gelap. Sakura segera mengeluarkan senter dari kantong ninjanya dan melangkah maju diikuti Hinata di belakangnya. Maniknya berkedip ngeri ketika menangkap banyak spesimen yang berjajar rapi di tiap tabung-tabung yang berbeda ukuran.

Gadis itu melangkah pelan semakin masuk sementara Hinata dengan was-was mengaktifkan _byakugan_ dengan hati-hati. Sampai akhirnya kedua gadis itu sampai di ujung lorong yang berisi penuh spesimen makhluk hidup tersebut. Ekspresi Sakura langsung berubah tegang, begitu pula dengan Hinata yang nampak meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

Di dalam tabung kaca yang nampak buram itu, sesosok makhluk nampak tertidur dalam larutan yang memenuhi tabung tersebut. Sosok itu tak lain adalah sosok ular raksasa dengan kulit sisik perak dan sayap putih kelelawar yang menelungkup di punggungnya. Sakura meneguk ludahnya susah payah dan melangkah menuju sosok dalam tabung tersebut, menelitinya dan menatap Hinata sesaat. Hinata segera paham tatapan rekannya dan mengaktifkan byakugan.

"_Ca-cakranya_ sangat besar... Sakura-_chan_..." ucap Hinata. "dan aku... melihat cakra yang menguar dari sayap putihnya." Ujar Hinata gugup. Sakura menghela nafas dan kembali menatap ular tersebut.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang Orochimaru lakukan?" desahnya heran.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Hinata. Sakura menatapnya sejenak dan kemudian menatap sekelilingnya.

"Kita harus membawa spesimen ini untuk diteliti, Tsunade _sensei_ meminta kita menemukan segala hal-hal penting yang ditinggalkan di tempat ini." Ujar Sakura. "Tapi spesimen ini tidak mungkin hanya kita berdua yang membawanya, kita akan meminta bantuan dari tim _Anbu _dan _Medic-nin_!" ujar Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, a-aku akan kembali ke luar untuk melapor, para anggota _Anbu_ pasti sudah tiba dan berjaga di depan pintu masuk." Putus Hinata. Sakura mengangguk setuju, dan Hinata segera melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu, Sakura nampak mengamati ular tersebut. Ia merasakan pendar _cakra _kecil yang mengalir di sekeliling ular itu. Namun Sakura memutuskan tidak ambil perduli dan memilih memasrahkannya kepada tim _Anbu_ dan _Medic-nin_ lain. Sakura melangkah meninggalkan ruangan tempat spesimen itu dan memutuskan segera menyisir ke ruangan terakhir.

Tempat itu adalah sebuah laboratorium yang tidak cukup luas, namun tidak berbeda jauh dengan tempat spesimen tadi, ruangan itu juga memiliki beberapa spesimen di setiap rak-rak yang tertata rapi di sisi ruangan. Berbeda dengan ruangan tadi yang penuh dengan spesimen hewan, ruangan yang Sakura lansir sebagai ruang pembedahan ini penuh dengan spesimen anggota tubuh manusia.

Mulai dari tangan yang diawetkan, bahkan sampai organ dalam dan bola mata. Sampai sebuah bau busuk tiba-tiba menyengat menyerang indra penciumannya, membuat Sakura mengernyit. Gadis itu melihat banyak bercak darah yang mengering dan masih menguarkan bau amis karena suasana ruangan yang lembab dan minim ventilasi.

Sakura menyisir memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan dan menghela nafas ketika tak menemukan hal mencurigakan dari tempat itu. Tempat itu tak ubah hanyalah ruangan pembedahan tua yang sudah lama ditinggalkan. Sakura segera melangkah keluar karena tidak kuat terus-terusan menghirup bau amis dari ruangan itu.

"Sakura?" panggil Hinata ditengah-tengah perempatan lorong, Sakura melihat seorang _medic-nin_ yang berdiri di belakang Hinata tersenyum ramah memberi salam.

"Hai Sakura-_san_?" sapanya.

"Hai juga, Okita-_san_." Balasnya. "Mana yang lainnya, _ne_?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tim medic-nin berjumlah empat orang berpencar menjadi dua tim bersama masing-masing seorang anggota Anbu. Tim A menuju ruangan di belokan itu, dan tim B menuju ke lorong sana." Lapornya.

Sakura mengangguk puas. "Misi kita sudah selesai untuk saat ini." Ujarnya.

Okita menatapnya bingung, "ano, tapi, Sakura-san bukankah masih ada satu ruangan lagi?"

Sakura tersenyum, "tidak perlu Okita-san, aku sudah mengeceknya dan tidak menemukan petunjuk-petunjuk yang berarti, ruangan itu hanyalah ruangan bedah biasa dengan beberapa spesimen organ manusia." Ujarnya. "Setelah ini aku akan melapor pada Tsunade-sama agar membentuk beberapa tim inti untuk mengambil sample."

Okita nampak mengangguk patuh. Hinata dan Sakura segera berjalan keluar bangunan, Sakura menghela nafas lega dan menatap Hinata sejenak. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas kembali." Hinata mengangguk setuju dan kedua kunoichi itu segera melesat melewati pepohonan dan segera kembali ke desa.

.

.

Stella menghela nafas berat, tangannya segera menutup pintu apartemen Sakura, dengan lesu ia melangkah menuju dapur kemudian menegak segelas air. Sampai ia terdiam sesaat dan nampak membatin.

'_Rasanya sia-sia aku di sini, apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?' _desahnya dalam hati.

Sampai kemudian ia memutuskan melangkah ke dalam kamar. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing luar biasa sehingga tubuhnya limbung, namun mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya, Stella menyangga tubuhnya di dinding. Dan beberapa gambaran tentang kehancuran di sebuah tempat dan kebakaran di mana-mana terbayang di benaknya.

Sampai nafasnya tersenggal dan ia jatuh terduduk.

"Oh, Etro, mengapa engkau menunjukkan ini?" desahnya nanar. "Bagaimana ini, ka-kalau Pangeran tidak segera kembali, tidak hanya Caelum yang hancur, bahkan semua dinasti kerajaanpun takkan luput dari kehancuran!" cemasnya, Stella segera beranjak dan berlari keluar rumah, melangkah cepat menuju suatu tempat, tempat sosok yang dicarinya berada.

Sementara itu, Noctis tiba-tiba memekik kecil, ketika kepalanya terasa berdenyut hebat. Ia bersandar di sebuah batang pohon, di tengah gelapnya malam ia semakin menggerang ketika gambaran-gambaran aneh menunjukkan sebuah kehancuran dan korban di mana-mana.

Noctis mengeleng keras dan berusaha mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, namun bukannya mereda denyut hebat di kepalanya malah semakin menjadi-jadi membuatnya memekik kesakitan, samar-samar maniknya yang biru berubah menjadi merah dan rambut hitamnya perlahan berubah menjadi kelabu.

Seiring dengan sebuah cahaya terang bersamaan dengan bentuk simbol raksasa yang muncul di bawah tanah, cahaya keemasan muncul dari garis simbol tersebut dan menerangi sang pangeran. Sementara itu, Stella yang tengah berlari di kejauhan memekik kencang ketika kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri dan tubuhnya ambruk seketika. Di penghujung kesadarannya, Stella bisa melihat samar-samar cahaya kuning keemasan yang berpendar hingga naik ke langit.

"Pange...ran..."

Dan kesadarannya kian menggelap.

.

.

Sai mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia melihat cahaya keemasan yang naik ke atas hingga menembus langit, keadaan Konoha yang gelap gulita di tengah malam membuat sinar itu terlihat jelas, tapi Sai yakin tidak banyak penduduk yang menyadarinya karena pastinya kebanyakan dari mereka telah terlelap. Namun kedatangan seorang anbu Ne ke dalam ruangannya membuatnya tersadar.

"Kau melihatnya, Sai?" tanya anbu itu mendekati sang pemuda berkulit pucat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Sang anbu menyipitkan matanya, "cahaya yang ganjil, tim anbu Hokage dan Ne sudah dikirim ke lokasi, kau juga harus segera ke sana." Perintah anbu tersebut.

Sai mengangguk mengerti dan sang anbu menghilang setelahnya, kemudian Sai berbalik dan mengganti pakaiannya kemudian segera memasukkan perlengkapan ninja miliknya dan keluar menuju lokasi tempat cahaya itu muncul. Ia melompati atap-atap rumah penduduk dan segera masuk ke dalam hutan.

Maniknya menyipit melihat sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak di jalan setapak menuju hutan, dan ia menukik turun mendekati sosok itu.

"Stella?" ucap Sai. Pemuda itu mendekati tubuh Stella dan menguncang-guncangkan bahunya, namun Stella tak bergeming, malahan manik hitam Sai bisa melihat butiran keringat dingin yang meluncur di dahi gadis itu. "Stella, bangun?" panggil Sai sekali lagi, namun Stella tidak juga membuka matanya, suhu tubuhnya mendadak meninggi dan terlihat uap yang menyembul dari mulutnya.

Sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan hebat dari asal cahaya emas itu, cahaya itu juga masih memancang hingga menembus langit. Sai kemudian melompat ke balik semak-semak dan membaringkan tubuh gadis itu, setelah memastikan ia aman Sai segera melesat menuju pusat ledakan itu terdengar.

Sai melesat dan maniknya membeliak melihat kerusakan besar di area tersebut, bersamaan dengan banyaknya jasad anbu yang tergeletak, sementara di tengah sana sosok pemuda dengan rambut kelabunya tengah berdiri tegap dengan tatapan datar, maniknya yang merah langsung menyorot kepada Sai dan tiba-tiba tangannya terangkat.

"Noctis?!" pekik Sai, namun Noctis tak menyahut, dan Sai membeliak ketika melihat tiga buah pedang panjang tengah mengambang di belakangnya. Tangan Noctis langsung mengepal dan bersamaan dengan itu ketiga pedang tadi melesat cepat menuju Sai, namun dengan sigap ia segera menghindar. Dan mendarat dengan sempurna di depan laki-laki itu.

Sai memicingkan maniknya, "Noctis?" panggilnya, namun sang pangeran Lucis seakan tak mengenalinya dan melepaskan serangan bertubi-tubi yang berhasil ditangkis dan dihindari oleh Sai. Sementara pertarungan mereka semakin sengit dan Sai terpojok beberapa kali, nafasnya sampai memberat karena sejak tadi ia menghindari dan melompat ke mana-mana, sementara Noctis tetap berada pada tempatnya, tak bergeming sekalipun.

Sai merasa ada yang tak beres pada pemuda itu.

.

Naruto langsung melesat bersama tim Shikamaru dan Kiba, mendengar ledakan keras yang langsung menyentakkan desa, ninja-ninja pentolan Konoha itu segera melesat menuju tempat kejadian di mana sebuah cahaya yang membumbung ke langit terus tampak.

"Aku mencium bau manusia di semak-semak sana!" ucap Kiba tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanan. Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya ia segera berfikir cepat.

"Kiba, Ino, dan Akamaru segera periksa asal bau itu!" perintahnya, "Kami akan memastikan tempat sumber ledakan tadi!"

Kiba nampak akan protes, namun ia urung bicara kala menangkap gelagat Shikamaru yang tak ingin dibantah. Kemudian ia dan Ino memisahkan diri dari rekan-rekannya yang lain. Kiba melesat menuju sebuah semak tempat bau yang barusan ia cium berasal. Ino segera menyibak semak itu. Dan maniknya melebar melihat sesosok gadis tergeletak di sana.

"Siapa gadis ini?" tanya Kiba. Ino mengeleng tanda tak tahu.

"Dia pingsan!" ucap Ino, Ino segera menyentuh kening gadis bersurai emas itu dengan Ninjutsu medisnya. "Ini aneh sekali, sisa cakranya berada dalam batas bawah minimum." Ujar Ino.

Kiba mengangkat alisnya, "bagaimana bisa?"

Ino menatap pemuda penyuka anjing itu, "cakranya seperti ditarik paksa dari tubuhnya, entah bagaimana bisa, tapi tingkat tekanan cakranya terus merosot turun!" desahnya. "Kita harus membawanya kepada Tsunade-sama!" putus Ino. Kiba mengangguk setuju dan melesat bersama Ino menuju gedung Hokage.

Sementara itu Naruto dan yang lainnya sampai di tempat asal ledakan tadi, mereka terbelalak melihat Sai dan Noctis tengah bertarung dan banyak anbu yang tergeletak di sekeliling mereka.

"Siapa pemuda itu?!" pekik Shikamaru.

Sementara Naruto langsung melompat di tengah-tengah kedua orang yang tengah bertarung itu, "NOCTIS! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Sementara Noctis menatapnya datar dengan manik merahnya, Sai yang sadar pemuda itu tiba-tiba menyorot tajam segera menarik Naruto mundur, dan benar saja, tiba-tiba sebuah pedang besar melesat ke arahnya. Naruto membelalak terkejut, sementara Shikamaru segera melompat bersama Chouji di samping Sai dan Naruto.

"Siapa kau?!" pekik Shikamaru, sementara Naruto menatap Noctis tak percaya. Chouji yang menyadarinya menatap Naruto heran.

"kau mengenalnya?" tanya Chouji, Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Shikamaru langsung melempar kunai, sementara Noctis sejak tadi tak bergeming dan kunai itu seperti tertangkis oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata yang melindungi pemuda itu. Shikamaru mendecih dan menatap Sai. Sai yang paham segera menjelaskan secara ringkas informasi yang ia dapatkan selama pertarungan.

"Dia menggunakan senjata yang tidak jelas berasal dari mana, namun tekniknya seperti kugutsu no jutsu, tapi aku tak menemukan adanya benang cakra." Ujar Sai.

"Jadi kemungkinan dia menggunakan telekinesis?" tanya Shikamaru, Sai mengangguk.

"Iya seperti itu, tapi dia lebih kuat dari itu, sejak tadi kurasa dia juga menguasai pengendalian lima elemen utama." Ujarnya. "Tapi berbeda dengan tipe elemen yang dimiliki tiap manusia, elemen yang digunakannya lebih kepada elemen sekunder."

Shikamaru mendecih kembali, dan memfokuskan maniknya kepada pemuda itu. Sampai kemudian pertarungan sengit antara mereka dan sang Pangeran Lucis tak dapat terelakkan.

.

Sakura yang baru saja kembali ke desa menatap heran sebuah cahaya yang membumbung ke langit, sementara Hinata langsung mengaktifkan byakugannya.

"Kau melihat sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"E-eto, ada pertarungan di sekitar sana." Jawab Hinata.

"Apakah ada penyusup?" tanya Sakura lagi, Hinata mengeleng pelan,

"a-ano, aku tak tahu Sakura, tapi untuk memastikannya sebaiknya kita juga datang ke sana. Ka-karena aku melihat cakra Naruto-kun dan yang lainnya berkumpul di tempat itu.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Jadi kemungkinan terjadi pertarungan di sana!" kemudian kedua ninja wanita itu segera melesat menuju sumber cahaya keemasa tersebut.

.

Sakura terbelalak melihat kehancuran yang nampak di sana, bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain yang nampak kelelahan namun masih dalam mode bertarung, sementara itu, sosok Noctis masih berdiri di tempatnya. Menatap datar mereka semua dengan manik merah kosong miliknya.

"Ada apa ini, teman-teman?" tanya Sakura tergesa-gesa sembari mendarat di dekat teman-temannya, Hinata langsung mengaktifkan byakugannya.

"Sakura?" pekik Naruto.

"Ada apa ini?" ulang Sakura.

Sai menatap gadis itu sesaat sebelum kembali fokus kepada Noctis. "Ada yang aneh dengannya, kau bisa melihatnya kan?" ujar Sai.

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Noctis dan menatapnya tak percaya, Noctis seperti bukan dirinya, apa gerangan yang terjadi kepada pemuda itu? Dan bagaimana maniknya bisa memerah dan rambutnya menjadi kelabu?

"Noct, ada apa denganmu? Sadarlah?" teriak Sakura berusaha menyadarkan pemuda itu. Namun tiba-tiba Shikamaru memotongnya.

"Percuma mencoba membujuknya Sakura, dia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya." Timpal Shikamaru.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, "eh, jadi, dia dikendalikan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk, "kurang lebihnya begitu, tapi aku tak tahu ini genjutsu atau ada yang lainnya, tapi sejak tadi kami juga berusaha menyadarkannya, tapi sia-sia. Dia keras kepala sekali seperti hati dan kesadarannya telah membeku."

Sakura menatap nanar pemuda itu dan segera memasang kuda-kudanya untuk ikut bertarung, bagaimanapun caranya tak ada pilihan lain, Noctis sudah bukan dirinya, cara biasa sepertinya takkan mempan untuk pemuda itu.

Sementara Noctis tiba-tiba melangkah perlahan, bersamaan dengan cahaya yang mulai berputar-putar di bawahnya, Shikamaru merasa ada yang tak beres dan segera melancarkan jutsu kagemane, namun entah bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba sebuah pedang melesat menuju laki-laki berambut nanas itu membuat justunya gagal duluan, sementara Chouji segera berubah menjadi bola yang mengelinding menuju Noctis, namun tiba-tiba sosok Noctis menghilang, Hinata yang menyadarinya segera melompat dan melancarkan jyuuken namun entah bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba Noctis menangkisnya, dan tiba-tiba sebuah es raksasa memerangkap Hinata hingga membeku, tubuhnya langsung meluncur ke bawah, dan dengan sigap Shikamaru menangkap tubuh Hinata yang terperangkap ke dalam lapisan es.

Naruto mengeluarkan kagebushin, bersama dengan Sakura yang melompat melepaskan tinjunya, Narutopun juga tak luput melancarkan serangan. Namun bersamaan dengan itu, tiba-tiba beberapa simbol biru muncul di sekitar Noctis dan berputar-putar mengelilinginya, saat Sakura berhasil melancarkan tinjunya kepada perut pemuda itu. Cahaya biru itu nampak terang sekali hingga menyilaukan mata.

Bersamaan dengan itu, sosok Noctis dan Sakura telah lenyap.

"SAKURAAA!" Naruto memekik melihat sahabatnya yang lenyap begitu saja bersamaan dengan hilangnya cahaya tersebut, Shikamaru juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan Hinata berusaha melacak keberadaan Sakura dengan byakugannya namun nihil.

Dan kelima remaja itu kehilangan jejak.

.

.

Manik klorofilnya terasa berputar dan mengabur, ia tak mengerti di mana ia sekarang, namun tempat dengan ombak-ombak keemasan itu terasa memusingkan, Sakura berusaha mengapai apapun yang bisa ia gapai, namun nihil, bersamaan dengan itu kesadarannya semakin menghilang.

Namun sebelum semuanya menggelap, ia bisa merasakan sebuah rengkuhan kuat yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya bersamaan dengan deru nafas hangat yang membelai pipinya.

.

_Sakura tidak mengerti, siapa perempuan berambut merah muda panjang yang tengah memunggunginya itu. Perempuan dengan surai lurus yang memanjang hingga sepinggulnya._

"_Siapa?"_

_Perempuan itu tiba-tiba berbalik dan menatap Sakura dengan manik birunya yang memicing lembut. Kemudian tangannya yang mungil terulur menyentuh lengan Sakura, dan gadis itu tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura._

"_mom..."_

_Kemudian perempuan cilik itu lenyap, bersamaan dengan cahaya keemasa yang menguar darinya._

.

"!" ia tersentak, manik klorofilnya membeliak kaget, sementara itu Sakura sesegera mungkin berusaha menguasai diri, sayangnya tiba-tiba kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Dan ia menatap bingung sekelilingnya yang terasa asing, sampai tiba-tiba tatapannya jatuh kepada sosok pemuda yang terbaring di sampingnya. Rambut hitamnya berdesir karena angin dan maniknya tertutup rapat dalam deru nafasnya yang tenang.

Sakura menatap sekelilingnya, di bawahnya terdapat sebuah pasir putih yang sangat lembut, sementara di depan sana ombak-ombak bergulung-gulung di cakrawala yang biru. Sakura menguncangkan laki-laki di sampingnya, sampai akhirnya kelopak itu bergerak perlahan.

"Noct?" panggil Sakura, Noctis bergumam tak jelas, namun pemuda itu segera menguasai diri.

"Di mana kita?" tanya Noctis bingung, Sakura mengeleng pelan tak mampu memberi jawaban.

Noctis nampak terdiam sejenak, sampai ia tersadar dan menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Aku, aku tahu tempat ini." Ujarnya.

.

.

To be continue

**Chapter 13 is up!**

**Well, kayaknya petualangan Sakura dan Noctis bakal melebar sampe ke dimensi negeri Caelum, tapi tenang saja, ini masih belum selesai kok. Konflik masih panjang. Nah bakalan banyak yang terjadi nantinya, sekaligus menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang pastinya timbul di benak kalian.**

**Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke dkk? Bagaimana dengan Stella? Bagaimana dengan Naruto dan misinya di markas Orochimaru? Bagaimana dengan kerajaan Caelum?**

**Nah semuanya akan terjawab nantinya, jadi kalian bisa terus mengikuti fic ini. :D**

**Terima kasih untuk :**

**Muthmainnah067, Nadya Ayasmin, Nafidah, hikari yuuchigo, winterblossom, Nadya Shibazaki, Cherry Philein, Nurulita as Lita-san, Andromeda no Rei, Pinkrystal, dwinakwonjiyong, , Nakamura Hikari, Aoi Lia Uchiha.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Different Fate by Kazama Sakura**

**Chapter 14**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

**Square Enix©Final Fantasy Versus XIII aka Final Fantasy XV**

**Sakura Haruno X Noctis Lucis Caelum**

**.**

**.**

Sosok merah muda itu nampak menghela nafas panjang, sesekali maniknya yang berwarna klorofil melirik sosok tampan di sampingnya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya aku melompat menggunakan _cakra_ seperti biasa, maksudku ini memakan waktu. Kau tahu kita sudah terus berjalan selama hampir satu jam dan sejak tadi yang kita lalui hanyalah jalanan berpasir!" keluhnya. Sementara sosok yang berada di sampingnya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Jika kau melompat-lompat seperti kelinci, maka aku yang tidak bisa mengimbangi langkahmu Sakura. Ayolah, kau sendiri tahu bukan aku hanya bisa berlari..." timpalnya. "Jika saja ada mobil yang lewat sini maka kita bisa menumpang, sayang sejak tadi aku tidak menemukan satupun jalan beraspal." Rutuknya.

Sakura mendengus, ia sendiri tidak keberatan berjalan karena ia sudah terbiasa juga pemandangan di bibir pantai ini kelihatan sangat indah. Lautnya biru dan kelihatan jernih sekali dengan matahari yang bersinar tak terlalu terik membuat Sakura bisa menikmati pemandangan dengan tenang. Sementara sejak tadi Sakura tahu bahwa sosok di sampingnya kini yang terlihat tidak terlalu menikmati pemandangan akibat kelelahan.

"Haahhh..." Noctis membungkuk sembari memegangi lututnya, ia merasa kepayahan sekali. "Cukup! Biarkan aku beristirahat barang sebentar! Rasanya kakiku ingin menjerit-jerit!" putusnya sembari merebahkan dirinya di pasir pantai. Sementara Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan ikut mendudukkan pantatnya di samping Noctis.

"Hai Noct, kau yakin benar-benar tahu tempat apa ini?" tanya Sakura. Noctis tak menyahut begitu saja, ia masih berusaha menarik nafas panjang-panjang akibat kelelahan.

Sampai kemudian ia membuka maniknya dan melirik Sakura, "aku tahu tentu saja, Ignis dan yang lain sering mengajakku berkeliling, jadi yah aku sedikit banyak tahu soal teritori kerajaanku dan kerajaan-kerajaan tetangga."

Sepasang manik hijau itu menatap pemuda yang terduduk di hadapannya dengan gusar. Ia mengusap lengannya, sesekali menghela nafas lelah. Angin berhembus kencang membuat hawa dingin seketika langsung menyambut kulit gadis itu yang terbuka. Sementara sosok berambut _emo_ di hadapannya nampak memperhatikannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata di sini bisa sedingin ini..." keluh gadis itu.

"Ya, Altissia memang seperti ini, apalagi saat ini hampir mendekati akhir musim gugur." Timpal pemuda itu sembari bangkit dan memegang bahu gadis itu pelan. "Bagaimana jika membuat api unggun?" tawarnya.

Sang gadis mengangguk setuju. "Tapi di sekitar sini tidak ada apapun yang bisa dibakar..." keluhnya. Sang pemuda tersadar dan segera menggaruk kepalanya, ia menuntun gadis itu dan mendudukkan tubuh keduanya di pasir pantai yang terasa dingin bagai es, angin dari arah laut berhembus kencang menerbangkan rambut mereka yang berwarna kontras.

Noctis melingkarkan tangannya di bahu telanjang Sakura, "Bagaimana, apa sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya. Sakura mengangguk, tersenyum masam. Walau rasa dingin masih menyergap kulitnya namun terasa lebih baik sekarang daripada tidak sama sekali. Uap-uap putih nampak keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tanganmu mendingin, Noct." Bisik Sakura parau. Noctis menghela nafas sejenak, tangan besarnya mengenggam tangan mungil Sakura yang juga terasa mulai dingin di telapaknya.

"Kau juga!" timpal Noctis.

Sakura menatap pemuda itu, mendesah. "Oh, apakah kita akan seperti ini terus sampai membeku?" keluhnya. Noctis mendengus geli sampai kemudian kembali memeluk gadis itu lebih dekat.

"Kau ingin hangat? Bagaimana jika saling menghangatkan diri?" tawar Noctis dengan nafas terengah-engah akibat kedinginan. Sakura menaikkan alisnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Noctis nampak mendengus, sebelum menyeringai menggoda. "_Well_, semacam melakukan sesuatu yang intim misalnya."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, "Jangan cari-cari kesempatan!" ancamnya kesal. Noctis hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum tangan besar hendak menyentuh pipi Sakura.

"Tenanglah! Aku hanya-"

"HAI KALIAN! PASANGAN YANG SEDANG KASMARAN DI SANA? APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN HAH?" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari ujung sana. Noctis dan Sakura seketika menengok ke belakang dan menemukan seorang bapak-bapak paruh baya dengan mantel terpal yang berlari menuju arah mereka. "Aku tahu hormon masa muda memang sangat mengerikan, tapi kurasa berduaan di pantai di saat-saat seperti ini bukan pilihan yang tepat!" tegur bapak-bapak itu.

Noctis menatap bapak-bapak itu heran, ia kemudian bangkit diikuti dengan Sakura.

"Ah, Tuan, apakah kau tahu di mana tempat persinggahan di sekitar sini?" tanya Noctis mengabaikan sindiran si bapak-bapak tersebut. Pria paruh baya itu menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Kalian tersesat?" tanyanya. Noctis mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kendaraan kami dirampok dan aku tidak sempat mengambil mantel yang berada di jok belakang." Dusta Noctis mencari alasan. Sementara pria paruh baya itu nampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Perampok?! kukira aku tak pernah melihat perampok di Altissia." Ulangnya tak mengerti. Sementara Noctis memiringkan kepalanya, bersedekap berusaha meyakinkan pria paruh baya itu.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya kami sedang tidak beruntung. Mobil kami dirampok dan gadisku kedinginginan karena tidak ada mantel." Keluh Noctis, sementara di sampingnya Sakura nampak menahan wajahnya untuk tidak merona ketika lelaki itu menyebutnya sebagai 'gadis-**nya'**

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk, memutuskan mempercayai kedua remaja itu. "Ya sudahlah, lagipula kalian terlihat sebagai remaja kurang kerjaan yang hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan bermesra-mesraan." Sindirnya. Sementara Sakura nampak mengepalkan tangannya tidak terima, tapi ia menahan diri.

Pria paruh baya itu memberikan dua mantel tebal dari truknya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Noctis, sementara Sakura masih terdiam, membuang mukanya tanpa minat. Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"Ada tempat peristirahatan 3 km dari sini, apakah kalian mau tumpangan?" tawarnya. Noctis mengangguk setuju dan segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam truk.

Walau penghangat di dalam truk sudah dinyalakan, nyatanya Sakura masih mengigil. Padahal tubuhnya sudah diselimuti mantel tebal. Noctis memperhatikan gadis itu heran, ia tahu tubuh Sakura pasti butuh beradaptasi, lelaki itu baru paham saat melihat Sakura hanya memakai celana pendek setengah paha, pantas saja gadis itu tetap mengigil kedinginan. Ia segera melepaskan mantelnya dan menyelimutkannya pada paha Sakura.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Noctis, Sakura mengangguk.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum sekilas memperhatikan kedua remaja itu.

"Sepertinya kekasihmu terkena hiportemia?" tanyanya kepada Noctis. Noctis mengumamkan persetujuan.

"Dia terbiasa tinggal di tempat yang hangat." Ucap Noctis. "Karena itu butuh adaptasi, kira-kira kita akan sampai dalam beberapa menit, Tuan-"

"Louisse, namaku Louisse!" ucap lelaki itu. "Kau?"

"Nocie." Jawab Noctis asal. Ia tidak bisa memberitahu nama aslinya pada sembarangan orang. Walau Louisse sudah membantunya, namun Noctis tahu tidak mudah mempercayai orang adalah kunci yang harus ia pegang teguh. "Dan ini gadisku, _Cherissh_!"

Louisse segera fokus pada jalanan di depan sana. Sementara Noctis melirik Sakura yang nampak tertidur, sepertinya tubuh gadis itu mulai menghangat, namun ia mengerutkan alisnya kala merasakan kening Sakura terasa sangat panas. Namun tangannya dingin sekali seperti es.

"Oh tidak." Desahnya.

Louisse menoleh sejenak. "Ada apa?"

Noctis menatapnya dengan raut cemas. "Kurasa Sak-Cherissh terserang demam! Bagaimana ini?!"

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. Ck, kenapa aku tidak membawa kompres!" decaknya. "Pokoknya lakukan apapun agar suhu tubuhnya setabil!" perintah Louisse.

Sementara Noctis menatapnya tak mengerti. "Ba-bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya gugup.

Louisse berdecak. "Lakukan apapun! Entah memeluknya atau apa terserah, yang terpenting buat suhu tubuhnya menjadi stabil!"

Noctis berdecak kecil, sebelum akhirnya dengan gerakan patah-patah membuka resleting depan mantel yang dipakai Sakura. Tangan kekarnya terselip di belakang punggung gadis itu, berada di dalam mantel. Dan ia menjatuhkan tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya di bahunya yang tegap. Sepersekian detik wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah ketika dada bidangnya tidak sengaja berhimpitan dengan dada Sakura yang terasa empuk.

Noctis mengeleng pelan, berusaha mengusir pemikiran nista yang bersleweran di otaknya. Sebagai seorang lelaki seusianya, bohong besar jika dia tidak 'tertarik' jika menghadapi posisi intim seperti ini, apalagi dengan gadis yang ia sukai. Noctis memutuskan memejamkan matanya, menahan rona merah yang serasa mengelitik. Sementara tubuh Sakura sukses jatuh di pelukannya, lemas tanpa tenaga.

Sementara Louisse di depan sana, nampak terkekeh pelan.

.

Sepersekian menit kemudian truk milik Louisse telah sampai di sebuah SPBU dengan sebuah penginapan yang berada di dekatnya, Louisse menoleh pada dua anak manusia yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan posisi berpelukan. Tak ingin mengintrupsi pasangan itu, Louisse memutuskan melangkah menuju penginapan untuk memesankan kamar, hitung-hitung ia sekalian beristirahat setelah sekian lama melakukan perjalanan jauh.

"Hai Martin?" sapa Louisse pada pemilik penginapan yang tengah terduduk tenang di balik meja konter, api unggun yang menyala di pojok ruangan tempat cerobong asap menjalarkan kehangatan hingga sekitar meja konter, tepatnya ke seluruh ruangan.

"Louisse!" balas Martin. "Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tawarnya.

"Aku memesan dua kamar, apakah kau masih punya tempat kosong?" tanya Louisse. Martin mengangguk, namun lelaki paruh baya itu nampak menangkat alisnya ketika sadar Louisse memesan dua kamar.

"Kau datang dengan seseorang?" tanya Martin, "Biasanya kau memesan satu kamar untuk dirimu sendiri, bukan?"

Louisse terkekeh sejenak. "Dalam perjalanan di sekitar pantai Altissia aku menemukan sepasang anak muda yang habis di rampok, mereka meminta tumpangan ke SPBU terdekat. Tapi gadisnya sedang terserang demam sehingga sekarang ia tengah sibuk menghangatkannya di jok belakang truk!"

Martin nampak terkekeh pelan. "Dasar anak muda, ah, kau tidak khawatir jika mereka melakukan sesuatu di trukmu?" celetuknya. Louisse mengerutkan alisnya main-main.

"Ayolah, Mart, mereka cuma sepasang anak muda dimabuk cinta yang masih polos. Lagipula kulihat pemuda itu tidak memiliki tampang bejat sama sekali."

Martin nampak mengeleng pelan dengan kekehan jenaka, "kau tidak bisa menebak isi dibalik sampul yang bagus, Lou."

Louisse mengibaskan tangannya, memberikan isyarat bahwa ia tak berminat melanjutkan bahasan basa basi mereka. "Oke cukup-cukup, jadi berikan aku kuncinya agar aku bisa segera membangunkan mereka. Trukku bisa kehabisan daya jika terus menerus menyalakan penghangat ruangan!" decaknya.

Martin memutuskan tak ambil perduli dan melemparkan dua buah kunci pada Louisse. "Kamar nomor 78 dan 79, ah, apa kau mau _muffin_ dan secangkir teh panas? Kurasa Merline tak masalah membuatkannya untukmu?" tawarnya.

Louisse menampakkan raut cerah. "Terima Kasih Mart, ah dan bisakah aku meminta bubur hangat dan sebaskom kompres?"

Martin mengangguk. "Tentu saja!"

.

Noctis membuka matanya yang terasa berat, ketika ia melihat Louisse mengoyang-goyangkan bahunya, memanggilnya agar segera bangun.

"Hai, Nocie, kita sudah sampai di SPBU!" ucap Louisse. Noctis mengangguk, mengumamkan terima kasih.

"Apakah di sini ada penginapan?" tanya Noctis. Tangannya bergerak kaku, menyusup keluar dari mantel.

Louisse mengendikkan kepalanya. "Ada di sebelah sana, ngomong-ngomong aku sudah memesankan kamar untuk kalian berdua." Ucapnya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Lou!" decak Noctis.

Louisse melemparkan senyum lembut. Pria paruh baya itu membuka pintu truknya lebih lebar agar Noctis bisa segera keluar.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" tawar Louisse ketika melihat Noctis yang menggendong Sakura di kedua lengan kekarnya ala _bridal style._

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih." Tolak Noctis.

Louisse memutuskan tak banyak bicara kali ini, ia berjalan di samping Noctis yang tengah mengendong Sakura dengan langkah patah-patah.

"Jalanmu timpang." Seru Louisse, ia menahan bahu Noctis yang oleng. Sementara Noctis mengumamkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Kakiku terasa kaku." Cetus Noctis. "Tapi tak mengapa, aku masih bisa berjalan sampai ke penginapan!"

Mereka akhirnya sampai di dalam penginapan. Disambut oleh senyuman ramah dari Martin. Noctis hanya melemparkan senyuman seadanya dan melangkah menuju kamarnya yang ditunjukkan oleh Louisse. Setelah meletakkan tubuh Sakura di atas ranjang, Noctis merenggangkan lengannya yang terasa kaku.

"Ck, padahal masih awal musim dingin. Tapi udaranya dingin sekali seolah aku bisa membeku kapan saja!" decak Noctis.

Manik birunya melirik pada Sakura yang nampak tertidur. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum tangannya hendak memegang kening gadis itu sebuah suara ketukan menghentikannya. Ketika Noctis membuka pintu, Merline membawakan semangkuk besar bubur, sebuah baskom kompres dan seteko teh hangat.

"Bagaimana dengan gadismu, apakah dia sudah bangun?" tanya Merline. Noctis mengeleng pelan, namun ia mundur sedikit agar Merline bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan dan meletakkan baki itu di atas meja.

"Suhu Alltisia memang sedang dingin-dinginnya, tapi ini masih permulaan. Semakin mendekati akhir tahun maka suhu pasti lebih beku lagi." Ucap Merline. "Ah, aku sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi dari Louisse, kupikir aku punya beberapa gaun yang mungkin cocok untuk gadismu." Ucap Merline. "Dan tenang saja, gaun-gaun punyaku masih bagus walau terakhir aku memakainya beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Sepeninggal Merline, Noctis mengambil sebuah kain yang berada di dalam baskom. Setelah memerasnya ia meletakkannya di dahi Sakura. Mata birunya menatap Sakura lembut, dan menarik selimut hingga ke dada gadis itu.

Merline tiba-tiba masuk dengan dua potong pakaian. Satu kaos dan celana panjang yang ia berikan untuk Noctis dan satunya sebuah dress panjang dengan lengan panjang selengan, namun bagian bahunya mengkerut.

"Aku yang menggantikan pakaiannya atau kau saja?" tanya Merline sembari menatap Noctis dengan senyuman menggoda. Noctis mengeleng pelan sembari melesat keluar kamar dengan wajah memerah. Sementara Merline hanya terkikik kecil dan segera mengganti pakaian Sakura. Setelah itu ia mengganti kompres di dahi gadis itu.

Lima menit kemudian, Noctis kembali ke kamarnya dengan pakaian yang sudah ia ganti. Merline segera melangkah keluar kamar, sebelumnya ia menatap Noctis dengan ramah. "Jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa menelepon Martin dengan telepon di sana." Ucap Merline. "Nikmati malam kalian, ah aku benar-benar kagum pada gadismu, dia benar-benar cantik sekali seperti malaikat. Apalagi rambutnya yang merah muda itu sungguh indah. Aku jadi ingat saat aku seumuran kalian aku pernah memimpikan memiliki warna rambut seperti itu, tapi akhirnya aku hanya bisa melakukannya dengan mengecat rambutku." Candanya.

Noctis terkekeh pelan. "Ya, aku juga awalnya mengira ia mengecat rambutnya. Tapi setelahnya ternyata itu asli!" timpal Noctis. "Terima kasih." Ucap Noctis.

Merline mengangguk. "Tentu saja, nak, ah ya aku belum memperkenalkan namaku bukan? Namaku Merline, dan dibawah sana suamiku, Martin!" ucap Merline memperkenalkan diri. Noctis menangguk paham.

"Panggil saja aku Nocie, dan kekasihku, Cherrish." Ucap Noctis. Merline nampak menangguk-angguk.

"Hm, Cherriss? Nama yang indah sesuai dengan warna rambutnya." Puji Merline. Kemudian Merline segera undur diri ketika mendengar teriakan Martin dari lantai bawah.

Noctis menutup pintu dan beralih pada Sakura yang masih terlelap. Tangan kekarnya menyentuh kening Sakura dan ia menghela nafas lega kala merasakan suhu gadis itu sudah turun. Noctis segera beranjak untuk memakan bubur yang dibawakan Merline tadi. Sembari menunggu Sakura dan beristirahat malam ini.

.

Manik klorofilnya nampak terbuka, Sakura melenguh kala merasakan pening di kepalanya, ia memegangi kepalanya sejenak dan mengalirkan cakra kehijauan miliknya. Setelah memastikan kepalanya sudah merasa baikan, ia bangun dan menatap bingung sekelilingnya, ia tertidur di sebuah ranjang dengan ruangan yang lumayan luas. Ruangan yang terasa hangat dan nyaman, serta dengan aroma mawar yang menenangkan. Iris hijaunya menangkap sosok Noctis yang tertidur di sofa dengan posisi terlentang. Sakura tersenyum lembut dan mengerutkan alisnya kala melihat pakaian yang ia pakai. Seingatnya tadi ia masih memakai pakaian ninjanya, tapi sekarang ia memakai dress gading yang panjang. Dress itu memiliki lengan sampai pergelangannya, namun bagian bahu dan sekitar dada mengkerut dan lebar sehingga merosot hingga bawah bahunya. Membuat kedua bahu jenjang miliknya dan seperempat leher ke bawah terekspos. Jika merosot sedikit lagi maka belahan dadanya akan terekspos sempurna.

Dan entah kenapa Sakura bersyukur tidak memiliki dada yang besar sehingga gaun itu melekat sempurna di atas lingkar dadanya dan tidak memperlihatkan belahan dadanya.

Sakura bangkit dan melangkah menuju meja tempat sebuah teko dan sebuah cangkir kosong, setelah menuangkan teh ke cangkir tersebut, Sakura segera meneguknya. Tehnya memang telah mendingin namun bisa menghilangkan dahaganya.

Sakura melangkah menuju jendela besar yang menampakkan pemandangan tebing tepi pantai Altissia, ia mengerjab sesaat. Sampai kemudian tangan mungilnya menyentuh permukaan kaca yang terasa dingin akibat suhu diluar. Sakura menatap telapak tangannya setelah ia tadi refleks berjengit ketika tangannya menyentuh permukaan dingin kaca. Suhu di dalam dan di luar pasti sungguh jauh berbeda.

Dan Sakura memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar kamar. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Sakura melangkah melewati koridor yang diterangi lampu kekuningan, suasana nampak sepi. Ia melangkah menuruni tangga dan menemukan seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah bersedekap di konter depan.

Martin mengangkat alisnya kala menangkap sosok cantik yang berjalan mendekat, ia mengerjap sepersekian detik memastikan bahwa sosok yang melangkah itu bukan sekedar halusinasi atau makhluk kasat mata yang sering menghantui orang-orang seperti cerita-cerita seram yang sering ia lihat di televisi.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nona?" tanya Martin ketika manik klorofil Sakura menatapnya heran.

"Ano, bisa kau beri tahu di mana ini sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, sekarang kau berada di Altissia. Tepatnya di BurningHowl." Ucap Martin. "Ah, kau pasti Cherissh, kekasih Tuan Nocie yang tadi datang bersama Louisse!"

Sakura nampak terdiam sesaat. Mencerna kata-kata Martin yang tak ia pahami. "Ano, maksud anda?" tanya Sakura.

Martin terkekeh sejenak. "Oh maafkan aku Nona, aku lupa kalau tadinya kau pingsan saat menuju kemari karena demam. Jadi Louisse, laki-laki yang bertemu denganmu di pantai-yang memberikan tumpangan truk juga- bersama kekasihmu menyewa kamar dan membawamu ke dalam." Ucap Martin.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Martin. Pemilik penginapan ini!" ucap Martin. "Kau sudah bangun rupanya, ah, kemana kekasihmu, Nocie-pria muda dengan rambut _emo_ itu-?" tanya Martin.

Sakura langsung paham bahwa Noctis sudah mengarang cerita bahkan nama untuk menyamarkan identitas mereka. Ia kemudian mengembangkan senyum lembut. "Ya, dia sedang tertidur nyenyak sekali. Sepertinya kelelahan." Ucap Sakura dengan kikikan kecil. Martin nampak terkekeh pelan.

"Haha, dasar anak muda." Guraunya. Sakura hanya tertawa kaku, tak paham apa maksud perkataan pria paruh baya itu.

"Ah, sepertinya hari semakin malam. Kurasa aku akan kembali ke kamarku!" ucap Sakura. Gadis itu berhenti sejenak dengan senyuman kikuk. "Eto, nomor kamarku berapa ya? Aku lupa melihatnya dan langsung keluar begitu saja." Ucap Sakura.

Martin tertawa sekilas sebelum kemudian menunjukkan kamar milik gadis itu.

Setelah masuk ke dalam, Sakura melangkah menuju ranjang dan menatap Noctis sekilas sebelum rasa kantuk kembali menguasai dirinya. Dan ia memutuskan untuk tertidur.

.

.

Pagi akhirnya tiba, menyinari seluruh negeri daratan Altissia, Sakura mengerjabkan maniknya setelah bangun dari mimpinya yang nyaman. Ketika ia bangkit, ia tak menemukan Noctis di manapun, namun kemudian sebuah pintu di ujung ruangan menjeblak terbuka dan seorang pemuda berambut emo dengan telanjang dada melangkah keluar. Noctis mengusap-usap handuk di rambutnya dan sekeliling bahunya yang basah. Ia menatap Sakura dengan senyuman lembut.

"Tidurmu nyenyak Sakura?" sapa Noctis. Laki-laki itu melangkah ke sampingnya dan menyentuh kening gadis itu. "Sepertinya demammu sudah turun." Gumam Noctis. Sakura tersenyum singkat sebelum akhirnya turun dari ranjang.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" ucap Sakura. "Ah, kau masih ada handuk lain? Aku mau mandi!" ucap Sakura.

Namun Noctis nampak tersentak dan menatapnya tak enak. "akh, maaf aku hanya meminta satu handuk!" desahnya.

Sakura menghela nafas berat, ia memegang handuk itu dan tersenyum sekilas. "Tak apa-apa, tidak terlalu basah. Aku bisa memakainya!" ucap Sakura sembari mengambil handuk itu dari tangan Noctis.

"Ah, aku bisa memintanya lagi pada Merline!" elak Noctis. Namun Sakura menggeleng pelan tanda penolakan dan melesat menuju kamar mandi.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Sakura keluar dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Ia mengosok-gosok rambut panjangnya yang basah. Sementara Noctis dengan tampilan yang sama setelah keluar dari kamar mandi tengah menyalakan tv, melihat-lihat berita terbaru.

"Kau sedang menonton apa?" tanya Sakura. Noctis nampak serius memperhatikan tayangan berita di televisi.

"Aku ingin melihat sejauh apa perkembangan di kerajaan Caelum." Ucapnya.

"Kau berencana untuk segera pulang?" tanya Sakura. Noctis mengeleng pelan.

"Belum, sementara ini aku akan bersembunyi dulu. Ayah dan rekan-rekanku hanya tahu kalau aku sedang diungsikan ke dimensi yang lain." Ucap Noctis. "Seharusnya jika Kristal Agung menjemputku kembali, aku seharusnya sudah berada di kuil Kristal Agung saat itu. Tapi nyatanya aku malah terdampar ke Altissia." Ucapnya.

Sakura menatap berita yang menampilkan kehancuran besar-besaran dan reruntuhan di mana-mana. "Tapi, bukankah kau sudah kembali ke duniamu, berati artinya kan kau sudah kembali bukan?" ucapnya.

Noctis mengeleng. "Bukan, aku tidak kembali seperti semestinya, tapi dipaksa kembali." Ucap Noctis. "Pasti ada pergesekan dalam dimensi dan aku ditarik paksa untuk kembali ke sini." Tegasnya.

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, tapi sebelum kau melakukan teleport, kau tiba-tiba hilang kendali, matamu berubah menjadi merah dan rambutmu menjadi abu-abu, sementara banyak sekali senjata-senjata aneh yang keluar dari udara dan bergerak sesuai kendalimu. Kemudian cahaya emas dengan simbol-simbol aneh yang membumbung hingga ke langit. Lalu cahaya biru dengan simbol-simbol aneh pula yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menarikku dan dirimu ke tempat ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Ah, mungkin saja itu simbol Etro." Ujar Noctis. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Itu jenis sihir tingkat tinggi yang bisa melepaskan teleportasi atau lima elemen dalam jumlah besar. Tapi hanya orang-orang terpilih yang bisa melakukannya, karena seseorang harus melakukan perjanjian dengan Etro untuk bisa melakukannya, resikonya pun sangat besar." Kata Noctis. "Etro adalah dewi penjaga gerbang kota kematian, dan seseorang yang melakukan sihir itu, sampai-sampai harus mengorbankan nyawanya."

"Tapi, siapa yang bisa melakukan hal itu? Jika kau sendiri nyatanya ditarik paksa dalam sihir itu?" Sakura menatap Noctis tak mengerti, namun pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Entahlah, mungkin Stella yang melakukannya. Karena dia juga salah satu orang-orang yang mendapatkan karunia dari Etro." Jawab Noctis. "Tapi, jika kita tidak menemukan Stella di manapun, jangan-jangan Stella masih berada di Konoha sekarang ini?!" gumam Noctis.

Sakura mendesah sesaat sebelum kemudian menatap Noctis serius. "Yang terpenting, saat ini kau harus segera kembali ke Caelum!" ucap Sakura. "Kita tidak bisa berdiam di sini sementara negerimu menuju kehancuran!"

Noctis menghela nafas berat. Namun ia membenarkan perkataan Sakura, cepat atau lambat, ia harus segera kembali ke Caelum.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

**Yee akhirnya selesaii, sebenarnya masih mau lanjut, tapi karena situasi berikutnya terkesan lebih serius jadi aku potong dulu di sini. Terima kasih yang sudah mereview, maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu. Perjalanan Noctis di daratan Altissia baru saja di mulai. Bagaimana soal Stella? Bagaimana dengan Kerajaan Caelum? Itu akan terbongkar seiring chapter-chepter berikutnya. XD**

**Uesugi Dera Maori, **nama gue siapa, who meidontknow, Sanada-nee, Guest, winterblossom, **UchiHaruno Misaki, en-shuu, V3BANANA, Dijah-hime, Kirei Apple, summer dash, Nafidah, noname, **yuri rahma, **Andromeda no Rei, Lullaby Cherry, , **Nadya Ayasmin, dwinakwonjiyong.

_Sign_

_**Kazama Sakura**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Different Fate by Kazama Sakura**

**Chapter 15**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

**Square Enix©Final Fantasy Versus XIII aka Final Fantasy XV**

**Sakura Haruno X Noctis Lucis Caelum**

.

.

Sepasang manik itu mengerjab sesaat, ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sementara sosok gadis di hadapannya nampak mengernyit sejenak.

"Jadi, menurutmu bagaimana cara kita mendapatkan uang?" tanya Sakura dengan nada datar.

Pasalnya ketika siang menjelang, Louisse tiba-tiba pamit kepada pasangan paruh baya pemilik penginapan, dan meninggalkan beberapa _Gill_ untuk biaya menginapnya. Sementara Louisse sendiri tidak membayarkan penginapan dua sejoli muda itu-oh bukannya Louisse begitu baik?- sementara Martin sudah nampak mengendurkan keramahannya, mengingat dua anak muda yang menginap di penginapannya sepertinya tidak akan menunjukkan gelagat untuk melakukan pembayaran.

Martin yang mengabaikan bahwa pasangan itu baru saja di rampok –kenyataannya tidak-

"Jadi, kalian tidak punya uang-sepersepun?" tanya Martin dengan senyuman kaku. Namun nampak wajah jengkel di wajahnya, ayolah, bagaimanapun pelayanan penginapan tetap membutuhkan bayaran, walau awalnya Martin berlaku manis sekali pada mereka.-nyatanya hanya formalitas pelayanan, dan tentu saja artinya kau menyewa kamar, kau pun harus membayar-

Sakura menatap Martin jengah, ada rasa tidak enak melihat bapak tua itu. "Maaf, tapi kami benar-benar tidak punya uang sepeserpun. Kami tidak menyangka bahwa Tuan Louisse... uh..." Sakura tercekat sesaat, benar-benar tidak nyaman saat ia ingin menyalahkan Louisse yang tiba-tiba pergi tanpa memberikan beberapa peser uang. Oke-oke ini memang salahnya, seharusnya mereka tidak serta merta menerima kamar untuk menginap jika tahu akhirnya akan begini.

"Jadi, bisa kami bayar dengan melakukan sesuatu untukmu? Mungkin melayani atau membersihkan sesuatu misalnya?" pinta Sakura dengan tatapan memelas. Sementara Martin nampak menghela nafas berat. Ah, dia paling lemah ketika berhadapan dengan gadis muda.

"Haah, maafkan aku Nona, tapi peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Kau tidak bisa membayar, maka kau harus memberikan jaminan sampai kau bisa membayarnya." Ucap Martin tegas. Sakura menghela nafas lesu mendengar perkataan lelaki tua itu.

Sementara Noctis menatap Sakura iba, Noctis mendekati Martin dan menatapnya. "Tapi, kami benar-benar tidak punya apapun yang berharga." Ucapnya. "Tolonglah, mungkin kami bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu sebagai gantinya!" bujuk Noctis.

Namun Martin mengeleng pelan, tanda sebagai penolakan.

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah kalung yang tergantung di lehernya, dan menyerahkannya kepada Martin. Martin nampak terpana sesaat melihat kalung kristal berwarna merah muda dengan bentuk bunga sakura itu.

Sakura menatap Martin nanar, "ini adalah kalung yang sangat berharga untukku, kuberikan sebagai jaminan sampai kami datang kembali dengan membawa uang yang cukup!" ucap Sakura tegas. Martin mengangguk paham dan menatap gadis itu dengan penuh penyesalan.

Kemudian Noctis dan Sakura melangkah keluar dari penginapan, sementara Noctis nampak menatapnya tak percaya.

"Sakura, kau yakin, kau akan menggunakan kalung yang berharga itu sebagai jaminan?" tanya Noctis ragu. Sakura tak menyahut, ia menatap kakinya sekilas sebelum menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Tak ada pilihan lain... yang terpenting, kita harus segera mengumpulkan uang. Untuk mengambilnya kembali dan sebagai bekal perjalanan kita. Rasanya... kita tidak mungkin terus menerus meminta belas kasih kepada orang lain." Ucap Sakura dingin.

Noctis menghela nafas berat. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, hendak meraih bahu gadis itu, namun Sakura berkelit dan berjalan pelan menuju pinggir jalan. Manik klorofilnya menyorot pada pemandangan laut yang nampak indah, udara mulai nampak mendingin, dan Sakura merapatkan mantelnya agar ia bisa lebih hangat. Berbagai hal berkecambung dalam pikiran Sakura, bagaimana cara mereka mendapatkan uang? Bagaimana cara mereka kembali ke _Caelum_? Dan bagaimana caranya ia bisa kembali ke Konoha?

Noctis menatap Sakura lesu, sampai kemudian manik birunya tiba-tiba melebar kala melhat sebuah papan pengumuman di mana terdapat sebuah poster di sana. Noctis membacanya sekilas dan tersenyum samar. Ia berlari kecil mendekati Sakura dan tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

"Noct!" seru Sakura. Namun Noctis mengabaikannya dan terus menariknya sampai di depan papan pengumuman.

"Aku tahu, bagaimana kita bisa mendapatkan uang yang banyak!" ucap Noctis dengan senyum mengembang, Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?"

Noctis menunjuk poster tersebut. "_Monster hunter_, kita akan berburu beberapa monster untuk dijual. Beberapa bagian tubuh monster memiliki nilai harga yang lumayan besar. Dan kau lihat monster ini? _Behemot_! Tanduknya seharga 50.000 _Gil_!" ucap Noctis dengan nada semangat.

Sakura menatapnya ragu. "Tapi, apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. "Maksudku, bukankah sangat berbahaya jika kita harus berburu."

Noctis mengeleng pelan. "Percayalah, aku sudah pernah melakukannya!" ucap Noctis mantap. "Memang lumayan sulit dan makan waktu, tapi kupikir hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mendapatkan uang bernilai besar dengan cara cepat!"

Sakura akhirnya menyetujui usul pemuda itu, walau awalnya ia masih ragu.

"Jadi, di mana monster bernama _Behemot_ itu?" tanya Sakura.

Noctis menarik bibirnya sekilas. "Tidak begitu jauh dari sini, kita akan berjalan ke utara sana, menuju daratan _Duscae._ Tempat para monster berada!" ucapnya sembari menunjuk sebuah pengunungan yang berada di arah utara sana.

Sakura terdiam sesaat, sampai ia kemudian mengangguk dan mulai melangkah mengikuti Noctis.

.

Sepertinya sudah sekian jam berlalu, awan yang tadinya nampak berwarna putih kini mulai tampak menggelap, dan tanah yang tadinya nampak berbatu-batu dengan pasir kini mulai berganti dengan rerumputan hijau, sebagian nampak berwarna kecoklatan tanda musim gugur tengah berlangsung, sementara udara nampak terasa mulai turun. Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya yang menjadi uap putih. Tangannya tenggelam di balik saku mantel, sementara Noctis juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kita sudah memasuki perbatasan _Altissia _dan _Duscae_." Ucap Noctis. "Larimu cepat sekali... Sakura..." celetuk Noctis dengan nafas terengah-engah, tadinya beberapa kali ia tertinggal langkah dari gadis itu.

Sakura tidak menyahut. "Hari semakin gelap!" ucap Sakura. Noctis mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kita beristirahat, saat malam seperti ini monster-monster menjadi lebih ganas!" ucap Noctis.

"Kita harus mencari sumber air Noct!" ucap Sakura. Noctis mengangguk setuju, kedua anak manusia itu segera melangkah mencari sumber air terdekat. Sakura tiba-tiba melompat tinggi ke salah satu cabang pohon, ia melompat-lompat dari satu cabang ke cabang lain sementara Noctis berdecak sembari berlarian di bawah sana. Kemudian Sakura nampak berhenti pada sebuah dahan.

"Sakura!" teriak Noctis. Namun Sakura sepertinya tidak mendengarnya, Noctis mendecih dan segera melakukan summon kemudian melemparkan pedang miliknya ke batang pohon di tempat Sakura berpijak. Kemudian ia melakukan teleport dan berdiri tepat di samping Sakura.

Sakura nampak terkaget tiba-tiba melihat Noctis berada di sampingnya. "Sejak kapan kau di situ? Dan bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku melakukan teleport! Itu karena sejak tadi kau melompat-lompat dan meninggalkanku!" cetus Noctis.

Sakura terkikik pelan, sebelum kemudian ia meminta maaf sejenak. "haha, maaf-maaf. Ngomong-ngomong sejak tadi aku tak melihat aliran sungai atau sumber air. Aku hanya melihat kegelapan..." keluh Sakura.

Noctis mengangkat alisnya. "Sepertinya kita harus beristirahat di sini!"

Sakura mengangguk, "kita bisa beristirahat di sini, kurasa dahan ini lumayan kokoh untuk menahan beban." Ucap Sakura. Noctis menatapnya tak yakin, apalagi ini pertama kalinya ia tidur di atas pohon, biasanya ia dan guardnya mendirikan tenda dan menyalakan api unggun.-oh sayangnya ia tak punya perlengkapan tenda saat ini-

Sakura segera melompat ke dahan yang satunya, mencari posisi nyaman untuk bersandar di batang pohon, sementara Noctis melakukan hal yang sama, ia merapatkan mantelnya dan menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung mantel, tangannya bersedekap di dalam saku mantelnya. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya yang terasa sukar terpejam.

Lolongan para koloni _sabertusks_ bergema di sekeliling hutan. Sakura membuka matanya sejenak, tidurnya tidak terasa nyaman, karena suara di mana-mana membuat instingnya bergerak waspada. Manik klorofilnya melirik kepada Noctis yang sudah terlelap nyaman. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya melihat pemuda itu, bagaimana mungkin dia begitu nyenyak dalam tidurnya sementara keadaan begitu mencekam.

Sakura bersyukur mereka beristirahat di atas pohon, sehingga lolongan hewan sejenis srigala itu tidak membuatnya khawatir.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, matanya sukar terpejam. Ia sekilas memutuskan beranjak, ia melihat Noctis tengah tertidur dan sepertinya tidak menjadi masalah jika ia meninggalkannya sejenak untuk melihat sekitar. Dan Sakura melompati pepohonan di sekeliling sana.

Hup, ia menukik di atas tanah, ia menerawang pada bulan yang bersinar dan nampak besar di atas sana. Sakura menghela nafas sesaat sebelum ia kemudian berjalan sejenak. Mencari sekeliling yang bisa dimakan dan dijadikan perbekalan, jika ia beruntung mungkin ia bisa menemukan sumber air.

Srak!

Sakura menoleh cepat dan ia membelalak ketika sesosok manusia kerdil tiba-tiba menerjangnya, mata makhluk itu bersinar.

"Shannaroo!"

Buak!

Bruak!

Bruak-bruak!

Sakura menghela nafas gusar. Manik klorofilnya menatap tubuh-tubuh yang tergeletak kaku di rerumputan. Sakura mendekati salah satu dari _Goblin_ yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, alisnya berkerut ketika melihat penampakan makhluk itu.

"Benar-benar buruk rupa, jadi inikah monster yang dimaksud Noctis?" gumamnya. "Sayang sekali, mereka tak jauh beda dengan sekawanan hewan liar, mungkin mereka semacam primata yang gagal berevolusi atau bagaimana." Decak Sakura. Ia kemudian bangkit dan kembali melompat ke salah satu dahan pohon. Sakura menghela nafas berat. Seharian ini ia sama sekali belum makan dan sejak tadi ia terus berkeliling.

Tangan kecilnya meraih sebuah botol hyorogan dari kantung ninjanya, kemudian menelan beberapa butir. "_Hyorogan_ memang tidak mengenyangkan perut, tapi bisa menambah stamina!" ucap Sakura. Ia kemudian memasukkan botol itu kembali ke kantungnya dan kembali melompat-lompat dari satu cabang pohon ke pohon yang lain. Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali setelah sekian satu jam ia berkeliling tanpa arah.

Drap!

Manik klorofilnya melembut kala melihat sosok Noctis yang masih terlelap dengan damainya. Ia mendudukkan pantatnya di salah satu cabang pohon. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan raut damai Pangeran Lucis itu dalam tidurnya, samar-samar Sakura pun tak bisa menahan sebuah senyum lembut di bibirnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya, aku melihat betapa damainya kau dalam tidurmu." Kikiknya kecil sampai kemudian ia mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk kemudian menyusul Noctis menuju alam mimpi.

.

Tangannya nampak memeriksa selang infus yang terus meneteskan cairan. Sesekali mata aqua-nya melirik sosok gadis berambut emas yang masih tergolek lemah di atas sebuah ranjang di rumah sakit Konohagakure. Sementara sosok laki-laki berambut hitam pendek dengan kulit pucat nampak duduk di samping ranjang itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Ino?" tanya lelaki itu tiba-tiba.

Ino menatap Sai dengan raut tak enak. "Keadaannya belum banyak berubah... padahal ini hampir tiga hari dia terbaring tak sadarkan diri." Jawab Ino. "Tekanan cakranya sudah mulai stabil, tapi kesadarannya masih belum pulih."

Sai mengangguk mengerti. "Apakah dia koma?"

Ino mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, tapi bisa disimpulkan demikian." Ucap Ino. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Sakura? Dia tiba-tiba menghilang bukan, bersama laki-laki bernama Noctis itu?" tanya Ino.

Sai mengangguk singkat, "Ya, tim ahli segel masih menelitinya, dan para _Anbu_ sudah menyisir di sekitar tempat pertarungan waktu itu. Tapi nihil tanpa ada jejak-jejak satupun." Ucap Sai.

Ino menghela nafas pasrah. "Aku berharap Sakura bisa segera kembali... aku khawatir apakah dia akan baik-baik saja...:

Sai menatap Ino sekilas sebelum berpaling kepada sosok Stella yang masih terlelap. "Entahlah, tapi kuharap Sakura baik-baik saja."

Ino mengangguk setuju. "Lalu, apa hubungannya gadis ini dengan lelaki bernama Noctis itu?" tanya Ino.

Sai menatap iris _aqua_ itu sebelum kemudian membuka bibirnya. "Mereka berasal dari tempat yang sama, kurasa dan ada suatu koneksi khusus yang terjadi antara Stella dan Noctis." Ucap Sai.

"Oh, benarkah? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" decak Ino kagum. Sai tersenyum sekilas.

"Itu hanya analisis sementaraku!"

Ino mendengus sesaat. "Lalu... bagaimana kau bisa tiba-tiba menyimpulkan hal seperti itu, ne, Sai?"

Sai mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, ini hanya ituisiku. Tapi ada satu hal yang menjadi persamaan dari mereka berdua." Ucap Sai.

Ino menatapnya penasaran. "Apa itu?"

Sai menarik ujung bibirnya. "Mereka seorang ahli teleportasi!"

Ino membeliak tak percaya. "Sungguh?!"

"Mereka berasal dari tempat yang sama, tapi mereka datang di waktu yang berbeda. Jadi ada kemungkinan Stella bisa membantu kita untuk membawa Sakura kembali!" ucap Sai. "Perkiraanku, jika yang dilakukan Noctis waktu itu adalah teleport, bisa disimpulkan bahwa Sakura saat ini sedang bersama Noctis! Dan Stella mampu mendeteksi ke mana Noctis berada sehingga dia bisa sampai sini." Ucap Sai.

Ino nampak manggut-manggut sejenak sampai kemudian menatap Sai serius. "Jadi, besar kemungkinan di mana Noctis berada bersama Sakura, maka Stella akan tahu keberadaan mereka dan bisa berteleportasi menuju lokasi mereka. Sehingga Sakura bisa segera ditemukan!"

Sai mengangguk setuju. "Ya seperti itulah... tapi, kita harus menunggu Stella bangun!" ucapnya.

Ino tersentak dan menatap Stella sendu. "Kau benar... kuharap ia segera siuman kalau begitu!"

.

Tsunade menghela nafas berat, ia memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Urusan desa masih banyak dan dia sudah menerima laporan tentang hilangnya Sakura dan Noctis. Setelah mendengar laporan dari ninja-ninja yang datang ke cahaya emas itu, Tsunade mendapatkan kabar bahwa Noctis lah yang menjadi sumber cahaya tersebut, kemudian pemuda itu menghilang bersama dengan Sakura. Dan gadis berambut emas bernama Stella yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari ini.

"Haah... aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan..." keluhnya. "Aku butuh sake!"

Shizune menghela nafas berat melihat kelakuan Hokage kelima itu. "Tapi Nona Tsunade, aku penasaran bagaimana dengan gadis bernama Stella itu. Dari hasil analisis Ino saat dia ditemukan tingkat staminanya menurun drastis dan terus menurun, apalagi saat cahaya emas itu masih muncul. Tapi begitu cahaya emas itu menghilang penurunan staminanya tiba-tiba berhenti?"

Tsunade terdiam sejenak, nampak berfikir. "Jadi menurutmu gadis itu ada kaitannya dengan cahaya emas itu?" tanyanya. Shizune mengangguk.

"Tapi yang mengheran dari hasil laporan Naruto dan yang lainnya, cahaya itu berasal dari Noctis. Yang saat ini menghilang bersama dengan Sakura!" ucap Shizune. "Tapi, jika memang gadis itu memiliki hubungan dengan menghilangnya Sakura, mungkin ada baiknya kita meminta tim introgasi untuk melihat ke dalam pikirannya." Usul Shizune.

Tsunade tersentak kecil, ia menatap Shizune dengan tatapan puas. "Benar! Panggil Yamanaka Inoichi untuk menghadapku!" perintahnya, sang asisten segera berlari kecil keluar ruangan mencari Inoichi.

.

Yamanaka Inoichi menatap gadis berambut emas yang tengah terbaring di hadapannya, sementara sosok Tsunade, Shizune dan Ino berada di sampingnya. Sai juga duduk di dekat jendela sembari manik hitamnya juga tak lepas dari sosok jonin spesial itu. Inoichi merapalkan segel, dan tangannya menyentuh kening Stella. Maniknya terpejam, ia mulai berkonstrasi.

_Manik aqua itu melebar, di hadapannya sosok perempuan dengan sebuah gaun panjang nampak melayang di sebuah ruangan kosong dengan cahaya-cahaya yang terus merangkak ke atas. Rambut pirang perempuan itu nampak memanjang dan melayang-layang, manik sang perempuan terpejam dan tangannya nampak tertangkup seolah berdoa. _

_Inoichi melangkah mendekati perempuan itu, namun sang perempuan tetap tak bergeming dan tetap dalam posisinya. Sampai kemudian kilatan-kilatan ingatan langsung menerjang pria paruh baya itu. Kehancuran, ledakan di mana-mana, bara api yang membara hingga ke langit. Mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan, genangan-genangan darah. Jerit tangis yang menguar ke mana-mana._

_Inoichi meneguk ludahnya melihat gambaran kehancuran yang di tunjukkan padanya. Sampai kemudian ia melihat sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut mencuat tiba-tiba menatapnya tajam dengan manik merahnya. Tangannya terangkat dan berbagai senjata melayang di udara. Inoichi refleks langsung menghilang ketika pedang-pedang itu menghujam ke arahnya._

_Namun sebelum ia kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada pemuda itu. Ia melebarkan maniknya sejenak ketika melihat sosok merah muda yang terikat kaku bersamaan dengan kristal-kristal yang melilit tubuhnya. Kemudian pemuda berambut abu-abu dengan manik merah itu nampak menarik sudut bibirnya, dan berdiri di samping sosok merah muda yang terikat itu._

"_Jadi, kau datang jauh-jauh ke sini untuk menyelamatkannya?" _

_Tiba-tiba sebuah suara perempuan menggema. Inoichi terperajat dan mencari asal suara tersebut. Namun ia tak menemukan siapapun kecuali sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang ia kenal tengah terikat kaku di depan sana. Bersama dengan sang pemuda berambut abu-abu dengan manik merah yang berada di sampingnya._

"_Kau takkan bisa membawanya kembali!" _

_Suara itu semakin bergema. Inoichi meneguk ludahnya, ia tetap berusaha mencari asal suara itu._

"_Dia-gadis itu- terikat oleh takdir ini! Ini adalah takdir yang harus ia lewati!" ucap suara itu kembali menggema. "Siapapun tak bisa membawanya kembali, hanya dia sendiri yang mampu membebaskan belenggu takdir itu!"_

_Kemudian suara itu menghilang, berganti menjadi kesunyian. Inoichi menatap sosok merah muda yang tengah terikat tersebut, ia hendak menghampirinya namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya kaku tak dapat digerakkan. Inoichi melebarkan maniknya, ketika tiba-tiba gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangkat kepalanya. Manik klorofilnya nampak kosong, sampai kemudian tetesan darah tiba-tiba terjun dari sudut matanya. _

_Dan Inoichi merasakan nafasnya terasa tercekat, sesak dan sesak. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk mencari udara, namun nafasnya semakin memberat hingga semuanya kembali menggelap._

Bruk!

Yamanaka Inoichi meraup udara banyak-banyak, aquanya melebar dan tubuhnya langsung jatuh terduduk. Ino segera mendekat ke Ayahnya dan mengalirkan cakra kehijauan ke bahu laki-laki itu. Sementara Inoichi tengah mengusap keringat dingin yang membasahi wajahnya. Tsunade mengangkat alisnya, menunggu penjelasan.

Inoichi bangkit dengan Ino yang membantunya. "Saya tidak bisa menjabarkan dengan detail Tsunade-sama, tapi gadis ini benar-benar bukan manusia biasa, saat membuka ingatannya, aku melihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang tengah berdoa. Kemudian seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu dengan mata merah menyala yang mampu mengendalikan senjata di udara. Lalu ku melihat Sakura, dia terikat di sebuah kristal. Kemudian aku mendengar suara yang memberitahuku bahwa ini adalah takdir yang harus ditempuh oleh Sakura sendiri, siapapun tak ada yang bisa membebaskannya... kemudian Sakura seperti menangis darah!" ucap Inoichi panjang lebar. Tsunade menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Maafkan aku Tsunade-sama, tapi... gadis ini memiliki semacam perisai pelindung yang membuat siapapun sulit untuk menembusnya. Dalam alam bawah sadarnya seolah memiliki dunianya sendiri!" ucap Inoichi. Tsunade terdiam sesaat, sementara Ino nampak menatap Ayahnya tak mengerti. Begitu pula dengan Sai.

"Jadi... kau tak menemukan satupun petunjuk di sana?" ulang Tsunade. Inoichi meneguk ludahnya, sampai kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Tsunade menghela nafas berat.

.

.

Matahari menyingsing dari timur, cicitan burung segera memenuhi pendengaran Sakura, kelopaknya bergerak-gerak pelan sebelum akhirnya terbuka. Ia kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak dan memperhatikan daerah di sekitarnya. Pagi ternyata telah menyingsing dan tiupan angin yang berhembus sejuk mulai memenuhi kepalanya. Sakura sedikit terhuyung saat bangkit dari duduknya.

Dia berdecak pelan sebelum kemudian mengalirkan cakra kehijauan ke kepalanya yang terasa pusing. "Ck, tertidur di atas pohon memang bukan pilihan yang baik, saat malam hari mereka lebih banyak menyerot oksigen..." keluhnya sampai kemudian setelah keadaannya terasa lebih baik ia segera melompat ke dahan di mana Noctis tengah terlelap.

"Hai Noct, bangun!" seru Sakura. Namun Noctis tak bergeming, hanya mengeliat kecil namun matanya masih terpejam. "Noct!"

"Hmmm... sebentar... euh... lima menit...!" gumam Noctis parau. Sakura mengerutakan alisnya.

"Dasar! HAI BANGUN! INI SUDAH PAGI!" pekik Sakura kasar. Noctis dengan tidak rela bangun dari tidurnya, ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, sesekali tangannya mengucek matanya yang masih merem.

Sakura mendengus, jika di depannya ini adalah Naruto maka sudah sejak tadi ia menendangnya hingga terjatuh ke tanah. Sayangnya bukan, lagipula Noctis tak memiliki daya tahan tubuh sebagus Naruto. Jadi bisa dipastikan jika pemuda itu jatuh bebas maka selesailah sudah!

"Aku heran bagaimana bisa kau nyenyak sekali!" rutuk Sakura sembari bangkit. Noctis mendengus kecil sebelum kemudian juga ikut bangkit dan segera melakukan teleport ke atas tanah sehingga ia bisa menyusul Sakura yang sudah terlebih dulu berlari. Noctis mendesah melihat betapa cepatnya gadis itu. Dengan teliti ia membidik ke salah satu cabang pohon dan segera melesat berada di samping Sakura.

"Sakura, bisa kau pelankan larimu!" pinta Noctis dengan nafas terengah, mereka bahkan belum sampai tengah jalan namun Noctis sudah merasa kepayahan. "Kita tidak sedang diburu waktu, okay?! Kita harus mencari jejak sebelum menemukan Behemot, lagipula aku tak tahu jelas di mana makhluk itu sekarang berada!"

Sakura tersadar dan menatap lelaki itu. Apa yang dikatakannya benar, terburu-buru bukanlah cara yang tepat saat ini. Apalagi mereka belum menemukan perbekalan dan itu artinya sejak kemarin siang perut mereka belum terisi. Namun itu bukan masalah bagi Sakura karena sudah meminum hyorogan semalam.

Sakura mengeluarkan botol dari kantung ninjanya dan memberikan sebutir hyorogan pada Noctis.

"Apa ini?" tanya Noctis.

"Minumlah, itu suplemen yang bisa memberikan energi tambahan!" perintah Sakura. Noctis menurut dan segera menelan hyorogan itu.

"Bleh, pahit!" pekik Noctis.

Sakura mendengus geli, "tentu saja, justru yang pahitlah yang paling berkhasiat!" kikiknya. "Yang terpenting kita harus segera menemukan sumber mata air dan makanan, tidak mungkin kita terus-terusan mengandalkan hyorogan!" ucap Sakura.

"Hyorogan?" ulang Noctis tak mengerti.

"itu suplemen yang kau makan tadi!" ucap Sakura.

Keduanya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki. Mereka berhenti di sebuah lahan terbuka, Sakura nampak berdecak kagum melihat sebuah meteorit raksasa yang bersinar di ujung sana. Kemudian banyak hewan-hewan raksasa yang berada di sebuah danau.

"Hai, apakah itu seekor dinosaurus?" tanya Sakura sembari menunjuk hewan raksasa itu.

Noctis menatapnya tak mengerti. "Namanya bukan dinosaurus!" ucapnya. "Tapi itu tak terlalu penting, selama kita tidak menganggunya, ia tidak berbahaya." Imbuhnya. Noctis menunjuk danau itu. "Lihat! Di sana ada danau, kita bisa mengambil air di sana!" ucap Noctis.

Sakura mengangguk setuju, keduanya melangkah menuju danau besar itu. Mereka mengambil jarak terjauh dari binatang-binatang besar mirip dinosaurus yang tengah bergerombol di sisi lain danau. Sementara Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah botol kosong dari kantung ninjanya dan mengisinya dengan air.

"Syukurlah air ini jernih!" ucap Sakura.

Noctis mendengus geli. "Kurasa ada beberapa ikan di sini, aku akan memancing!"

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Entah darimana tiba-tiba ada sebuah tombak di tangan pemuda itu, Sakura tersentak.

"Hah, darimana benda itu?!" pekik Sakura kaget. Noctis menatapnya tak mengerti, ia mengikuti arah tatapan Sakura.

"Oh, ini?" Noctis tersenyum sekilas, "Aku memanggilnya!" ucapnya. Kemudian tombak itu nampak lenyap tertiup angin meninggalkan serpihan-serpihan kristal yang melayang di udara. "Semua anggota Lucis memiliki kemampuan ini!" ucapnya, tiba-tiba sebuah pedang besar berada di tangannya. Sakura nampak terpana, gadis itu bangkit dan mendekati Noctis.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanyanya takjub. "Ternyata selain telekinesis kau juga... mempunyai kemampuan seperti ini?" tanyanya takjub. "Ini seperti kuciyose..."

Noctis mengendikkan bahunya dengan senyum simpul. "Aku hanya memberikan perintah dalam pikiranku, dan mereka muncul dengan sendirinya." Jawabnya. "Lalu, apa itu 'kuciyose'?"

"jurus pemanggil, setelah mempunyai kontrak dengan sebuah hewan kuciyose, aku bisa memanggilnya." Ucap Sakura. Gadis itu mengigit jempolnya hingga berdarah dan merapalkan segel. "Kuciyose no Jutsu!"

Bum!

Asap tiba-tiba mengepul dari pola segel yang menyebar di sekitar hentakan tangan Sakura. Namun tak muncul apapun dari pola segel itu. Sakura terpaku sesaat menyadari bahwa kuciyosenya tidak berhasil.

"Ah, bagaimana bisa? Teknik kuciyose-ku gagal?!" ucap Sakura.

Noctis menarik sudut bibirnya. "Apa itu semacam teleportasi?" tanya Noctis.

Sakura mengangguk, "ya, semacam itulah. Agar hewan-hewan yang dipanggil segera tiba, mereka melakukan teleportasi dengan jutsu kuchiyose." Ucapnya.

Noctis mengelus dangunya. "Kurasa pemanggilanmu gagal karena beda dimensi, maksudku, tempat ini berada di dimensi yang berbeda dari Konoha!" ucap Noctis.

Sakura akhirnya mengerti, bahwa saat ini keberadaannya berbeda jauh dengan Konohagakure. Itu artinya ia terjebak di dimensi lain. Dimensi yang berbeda dari Konoha, entah berada di planet manakah negara tempat tinggal Noctis, entah di tata surya atau galaksi mana tempat ini berada. Namun yang Sakura tahu, semuanya akan lebih sulit dari yang ia kira.

"Kau benar!" keluh Sakura. "maaf, kurasa aku tak bisa menunjukkan kuchiyose-ku, jadi..." ucapnya.

Noctis mengeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong, aku juga punya makhluk panggilan. Kami punya sebutan lain untuk itu, summon!"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Begitukah?" ujarnya dengan senyum simpul.

"Sayangnya aku tak bisa memanggilnya sekarang, makhluk summon-ku bernama Ramuh! Tubuhnya besar dan tinggi sekali, dan perlu energi banyak untuk memanggilnya!" ucap Noctis panjang lebar.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, hai! Boleh aku pinjam salah satu senjatamu, aku akan membantumu mencari ikan!" tawarnya. Noctis mengangguk dan pedang besar itu lenyap, kemudian ia menarik sebuah tombak dan memberikannya pada Sakura, kemudian menarik tombak lain di tangannya.

Keduanya melangkah ke pinggir danau, agak dalam hingga sepinggang mereka. Noctis dan Sakura berjalan ke arah yang berbeda. Manik mereka awas untuk mencari buruan, Sakura segera melempar tombak tersebut dan langsung menancap pada seekor ikan besar.

"Hai, Noct lihat ini!" seru Sakura riang. Noctis mendengus geli dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Sementara Sakura sudah melangkah ke pinggir danau dan membunuh ikan itu dengan pisau cakra. Sementara Noctis tengah berburu, ia melangkah pelan, air semakin dalam hingga ke dadanya. Ia menyusup di antara semak-semak air yang lumayan tinggi.

Tangannya tiba-tiba melesat, menusuk benda bergerak di sekitar semak-semak air itu. Maniknya seketika melebar kala melihat benda bergerak tersebut.

"ARGHHH!"

"NOCTIS?!" pekik Sakura ketika mendengar teriakan Noctis. Manik klorofilnya melebar kala melihat seekor buaya tengah berusaha mengigit pemuda itu, sementara Noctis nampak susah payah menahan moncong buaya yang terbuka lebar. Sakura segera meninggalkan ikannya, ia memusatkan cakra di kedua kakinya dan berlari melesat menuju pemuda itu.

"Shanaarooo!"

JEBYURR!

BRUAKKK!

Dengan sekali hantaman kuat, buaya itu tenggelam ke dasar sungai, bersamaan dengan tinju Sakura yang memecah air, Noctis terlempar mundur. Sakura langsung melangkah ke tempat pemuda itu terlempar dan menariknya agar tidak tenggelam. Sementara buaya malang itu telah mengapung kaku di atas permukaan air, mati seketika.

Noctis dengan tergesa-gesa berpegangan pada bahu gadis itu. Maniknya melebar, masih syok atas kejadian barusan. Ia menatap tak percaya buaya yang nampak mati di depan sana.

"Haah, syukurlah... terima kasih sudah menolongku!" ucap Noctis.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Kau bisa berdiri?" tanyanya.

Noctis mengangguk sebagai jawaban, baru kemudian tangannya melonggar dari bahu Sakura. Maniknya melebar kala melihat gadis itu berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

"Tu-tunggu... ba-bagaimana kau bisa-!" gagapnya sembari menatap horor gadis itu.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "aku akan jelaskan nanti, sekarang ayo kita menepi dulu!" ucapnya sembari melangkah santai menuju tepi danau. Sementara Noctis segera berenang menepi. Manik birunya tak bisa berhenti menatap sosok Sakura yang berjalan mengapung di atas permukaan air.

Noctis menghempaskan tubuhnya di rerumputan, pakaiannya basah setelah berenang di air danau. Sementara ia hanya menatap Sakura yang tengah mengangkat ikan hasil tangkapannya. Ia menatap Sakura lama, menunggu jawaban atas apa yang ia lihat barusan.

"jadi... bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya? Maksudku berjalan di atas air?" tanyanya.

Sakura mendengus geli. "Aku seorang shinobi, semua shinobi di Konoha bisa melakukannya!"

Noctis menatapnya bingung. "Jadi, Naruto, Sai dan yang lainnya juga... bisa melakukannya?" ulangnya. Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Waw, sepertinya menyenangkan!" takjubnya. "Bisa berjalan di atas air... maksudku tidak masalah jika tak bisa berenang..." celetuknya.

"Tidak juga." Timpal Sakura. "Lagipula tidak selamanya aku bisa berjalan di atas air, aku hanya bisa melakukannya, jika memusatkan cakraku di telapak kaki!" ucap Sakura. Ia memberikan ikan itu kepada Noctis. "Aku akan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang menarik, sebelum itu pegang dulu ikan ini!" perintahnya.

Sakura melangkah menuju tepi danau. "Jika aku tak memusatkan cakra, maka aku akan tenggelam seperti ini!" ucapnya, sembari berjalan hingga air menenggelamkan pinggangnya. Ia kemudian memusatkan cakranya dengan pola segel yang ia lakukan dengan tangan kanannya. "Jika aku memusatkan cakra, maka aku bisa mengapung di permukaan!" Sakura tiba-tiba memanjat permukaan air tersebut dan perlahan keluar dari dalam air, tubuhnya berdiri tegak di permukaan air dengan ringannya.

Noctis memandangnya takjub.

"Kau tahu, kau tetap membuatku kagum!" ucapnya. Sakura terkikik kecil sembari melangkah ke pinggir danau.

"Kurasa kau harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan kelakuanku!" ucapnya. Noctis menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Ya, aku akan mulai terbiasa. Kurasa aku bisa memintamu untuk mengerjai Prompto, anak itu percaya diri sekali dengan kemampuan berenangnya!" gurau Noctis. Sakura mendengus.

"Dia sahabatmu?" tanya Sakura.

Noctis mengangguk. "Ya, namanya Prompto Argentum, si pirang yang periang. Oh, dia pasti membuatku teringat Naruto, mereka benar-benar mirip satu sama lain. Hanya saja kupikir Prompto lebih playboy!" celetuknya.

Sakura terkikik kecil. "Ya, aku penasaran bagaimana wajahnya, kuharap dia lebih baik daripada Naruto. Maksudku, terkadang Naruto sering melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang membuatku kesal! Ia memang dijuluki si bodoh pembuat onar, tapi ya begitulah dia adalah anak baik dengan kekuatan yang tak bisa di remehkan!" timpal Sakura.

"Haha, aku yakin, kau pasti akan menyukai Prompto, dia lumayan baik. Dan juga Ignis, walau lumayan kaku tapi dia pintar sekali memasak, kemudian Gladiolus, walau wajahnya sangar, tapi dia benar-benar tipe laki-laki yang ideal jika menjadi seorang Ayah!"

Sakura terkikik sesaat. "Begitukah, aku jadi penasaran ingin bertemu dengan mereka!" ujarnya.

Noctis menarik sudut bibirnya, "Aku tak sabar untuk memperkenalkanmu pada mereka! Ah, sebaiknya kita segera menyalakan api, aku benar-benar lapar!" keluhnya.

Sakura mengangguk setuju dan segera mengambil ikan yang tergeletak di atas rerumputan. Noctis segera mengeluarkan _fire_ dari telunjuknya. Sakura nampak terpana sesaat, namun gadis itu memilih diam dan menyimpan tanda tanya di kepalanya untuk nanti. Setelah ikan itu matang, mereka memakannya dalam diam. Lumayan lahap untuk ukuran perut yang sejak kemarin siang tidak diisi.

Sakura mengusap bibirnya, ia meletakkan tulang ikan yang tersisa dan memukul ringan tanah yang berada di sampingnya, sebuah retakan kecil tercipta dan membuat sebuah lubang, Noctis nampak membelalakkan matanya, menatapnya ngeri sesaat. Sampai ia kemudian melemparkan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Untuk apa kau buat lubang itu?" tanyanya. Sakura menatapnya sekilas, ia memasukkan tulang-tulang ikan itu ke dalam tanah.

"Hanya menguburnya, aku hanya terbiasa membersihkan sisa bekas makanan, karena selain agar tidak mengotori lingkungan. Juga menghilangkan jejak!" gelak Sakura. Noctis mendengus geli.

"Ya, kau kan sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan ala mata-mata!" guraunya. Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura kesal. Namun gadis itu segera menutup lubang tersebut setelah Noctis memasukkan bekas tulang ikan miliknya. Kemudian keduanya bangkit dan mulai melangkah memasuki hutan.

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya kita menemukan Behemot?" tanya Sakura. Noctis menggaruk rambutnya.

"Anu, jadi... bisa kita mulai dengan mencari bekas jejak kurasa, dan behemot punya ukuran kaki raksasa!" timpalnya. Sakura menatapnya tak puas, namun gadis itu memilih tak berucap apapun.

"Jadi, ini akan makan waktu lama!" keluhnya lirih.

Noctis hanya tertawa kaku sebagai jawaban. Pemuda itu mengikuti langkah Sakura yang tengah berjalan pelan menelusuri semak-semak, melangkah menuju hutan dan segera melesat. Noctis segera melempar pedangnya, melakukan teleport untuk mengimbangi kecepatan Sakura. Sampai kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah padang terbuka di tengah-tengah hutan. Sakura berhenti di sebuah dahan.

"Hai, hanya perasaanku atau aku melihat sebuah bangunan di tengah sana?" gumam Sakura. Noctis menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Memang, di sana ada tempat peristirahatan! Chocobo Camp!" jawabnya. "Sebaiknya kita jalan kaki saja dari sini, Pak Tua yang biasa menjaga konter di sana mudah sekali terkena serangan jantung saat ia kaget. Tidak lucu kalau ia pingsan saat melihat kau langsung muncul!" celetuknya.

Sakura mendengus, namun ia akhirnya turun juga. Keduanya berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan dengan payung-payung beserta kursi makan yang berjejeran di depannya. Kemudian nampak beberapa ekor ayam raksasa berwarna emas yang ber'kweh-kweh' riang. Melompat-lompat bagai anak ayam yang baru menetas. Namun ukuran mereka bahkan lebih tinggi dari orang-orang kebanyakan.

"Wah, hewan apa ini? Dia lucu sekali!" pekik Sakura takjub, menatap Chocobo itu dengan senyuman gemas. Sementara dibalas 'kweh-kweh' lucu oleh si Chocobo.

"Namanya Chocobo, mereka lucu bukan?" ucap Noctis. "Beberapa Chocobo juga hidup liar di sekitar Duscae, tapi warna mereka gelap." Jelas Noctis. "Chocobo yang berada di alam liar lebih berbahaya dan galak, karena itu lumayan susah kalau mau menjinakkannya!"

Sakura menatapnya sekilas dengan tatapan penasaran. "Ah, jadi Chocobo yang ini diternakkan?" tanyanya. Noctis mengangguk.

"Saat mereka masih berupa bayi biasanya mereka menjadi hewan peliharaan, tapi saat beranjak dewasa dan setinggi ini, kebanyakan menjadikan mereka tunggangan!" jelas Noctis.

"Pantas, aku melihat mereka memakai pelana!" timpal Sakura.

Noctis kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu yang tengah sibuk mengelus Chocobo, sementara ia melangkah menuju konter tempat seorang pria paruh baya tengah menunggu di depan kasir.

"Ah, Hai! Kau Noctis, si Pangeran dari Caelum bukan?" pekik Pak Tua itu. Noctis meringis kecil.

"Ah, Hai Mr. Bartello?!" sapa Noctis. "Sebenarnya aku sedikit kabur, ya kau tahulah suasana istana sedang tidak menyenangkan akhir-akhir ini... jadi... bisa kau bantu aku dengan berpura-pura kita baru pertama bertemu?" pintanya.

Bartello mengangguk-angguk, ia sungguh paham bahwa pangeran satu ini memang sering pergi keluar dengan cara menyamar. "Ya, aku mengerti! Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu Tuan-?"

"Panggil aku Nocie!" sambung Noctis pelan. "Lalu, kali ini aku bersama dengan seorang teman." Ucap Noctis sembari menunjuk sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah tertawa kala melihat Chocobo yang dielusnya nampak mengepak-ngepakkan sayap dan bersuara 'kweh-kweh' dengan lucunya.

"Wow, gadis yang cantik! Apa dia kekasihmu?" goda Bartello dengan kerlingan jahil, Noctis menggaruk rambutnya. Melenguh kikuk dengan wajah merona merah.

Bartello tersenyum penuh arti. Ia memperhatikan sosok Sakura yang melompat-lompat kecil, membuat rambut merah muda panjang sepinggangnya ikut bergoyang-goyang seirama dengan lompatannya.

"Hai, apa rambutnya disemir? Warnanya benar-benar serasi dengannya?" tanya Bartello heran. Noctis menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Bukan, itu asli!" timpalnya.

Bartello mengangguk-angguk paham. "Benarkah? Hai, Noct, putri dari kerajaan manakah gadis itu?" tanya Bartello. Noctis menatapnya sekilas.

"Dia... bukan seorang putri." Jawab Noctis. Bartello nampak mendengus tak puas.

"Benarkah? Aku tak yakin, dia gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat. Apalagi dengan warna rambutnya itu, _pinkish-_membuat siapapun betah memperhatikannya!" ucap Bartello. "Aku bisa membayangkan, betapa cantiknya putri kalian nantinya, jika ia memiliki rambut merah muda seperti itu." Celetuk Bartello.

Noctis mengangguk-angguk ringan, tanpa sadar bahwa pria paruh baya itu baru saja menyindirnya. "Ya, dia akan menjadi gadis cantik secantik ibunya!" ulang Noctis tanpa sadar terus memperhatikan Sakura. Bartello menarik ujung bibirnya, menyeringai jahil dan menyenggol pundak Noctis, pemuda itu memekik kaget dan menatap Bartello bingung.

"Jadi, kau sudah berencana sampai sejauh itu, Pangeran? Jadi, kapan kau melamarnya?" tanya Bartello. Noctis membelalak tak mengerti.

"Berencana apa, hei?! Lagipula untuk apa aku melamar-?"

Bartello menyeringai, "a-a, aku ingat bagian soal 'menjadi gadis cantik secantik ibunya'!" sindir Bartello jahil. Noctis tersadar, ia membuang mukanya yang nampak memerah padam. Kemudian ia membelakangi Bartello, dari balik bahunya ia nampak mendengus. Dengan kata-kata yang tersendat-sendat ia menyuruh pak Tua itu untuk berhenti tertawa.

"A-apa sih... sudahlah! Le-lebih baik sekarang ba-bantu aku!" ucapnya.

Bartello menahan tawanya ia menatap Noctis dengan deheman pelan. "Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu?" tawarnya. Noctis kemudian berbalik menatap Bartello serius.

"Aku dan temanku tersesat, kami kehabisan uang! Jadi kami berencana berburu Behemot." Cerita Noctis. "Apakah kau tahu, di mana keberadaan Behemot lain selain _Dead Eye?_"

Bartello nampak terdiam sejenak. Berfikir...

"Aku tak begitu tahu, Noc! Tapi kurasa ada beberapa behemot yang berkeliaran di sekitar lembah berkabut! Lagipula setelah _Dead Eye_ tewas. Belum ada Behemot lain yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini!" ucap Bartello. "Yah, walau aku bersyukur dengan matinya _Dead Eye_ para _traveler_ dan Chocobo lebih nyaman saat melewati hutan!" ucap Bartello.

Noctis mengangguk paham. "Kau benar, selain SPBU milik Cindy, hanya Chocobo Camp yang aman dari serangan monster!" timpalnya.

Bartello tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja, tempat-tempat seperti ini selalu dilapisi prisai plasma pelindung. Dari pandangan para hewan-hewan di hutan kecuali manusia dan chocobo tempat ini hanyalah sebuah lapangan kosong!" timpalnya. "Yah, walau sihir untuk prisai plasma harus diperbarui setiap beberapa bulan." Keluhnya.

"Tentu saja, tidak ada sihir yang abadi. Semuanya berbatas akan waktu, keculi sihir dari Kristal Agung dan para Dewa!" timpal Noctis.

"Bagaimana, Noct?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba gadis itu mendekati Noctis dan Bartello di konter. Bartello melemparkan senyuman ramah yang dibalas anggukan lembut dari gadis itu.

"Hai, Nona?" sapanya.

"Hai, Tuan!" sapa Sakura balik.

"Sakura, perkenalkan ini Tuan Bartello!" ucap Noctis memperkenalkan Bartello pada Sakura.

"Salam kenal Nona!" ucap Bartello sopan.

Sakura berojigi sekilas. "Salam kenal Tuan!"

"Oh ya, karena Sakura juga menyamar, jadi panggil dia Cherrish!" ucap Noctis memperingatkan Bartello. Lelaki paruh baya itu mengangguk.

"Jadi, bagaimana soal Behemot?" tanya Sakura sembari beralih menatap Noctis penuh tanya. Noctis menggaruk pipinya.

"Kurasa kita baru berangkat besok. Kau tahu hari sudah beranjak sore dan tempat para Behemot begitu jauh!" jawabnya. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, kurasa tidak masalah. Lagipula, jika kita terus bergerak itu artinya kita juga harus mencari makanan!" timpal Sakura.

"jadi, kita sekarang menginap?" tanya Noctis. Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi, di mana kalian tidur?" potong Bartello tiba-tiba.

"Di luar seperti kemarin!" ucapnya. Bartello nampak tak setuju.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian menginap? Kurasa aku punya dua kamar kosong?" tawarnya. Sakura menatapnya tak yakin. Noctis yang menyadarinya segera membuka suara.

"Maafkan aku, tapi... dua hari lalu kami mendapatkan pengalaman tidak menyenangkan. Seseorang menyewakan kami sebuah kamar di penginapan sekitar pantai Altissia, namun kemudian orang itu pergi begitu saja tanpa kejelasan pembayaran. Dan kami berakhir diusir dari penginapan tersebut karena tak bisa membayar." Jelas Noctis. Sakura mendesah berat. "Jadi... kami juga masih punya hutang pada penginapan itu!" imbuhnya.

Bartello menatapnya iba. "Aku turut sedih, tapi memang begitulah Altissia, peraturan adalah peraturan!" ucap Bartello. "Tapi tenang saja, hal seperti itu tak berlau di Duscae! Lagipula aku sudah lama mengenalmu, Noct! Kau dan para guard-mu sering menginap di sini! Jadi kurasa memberikan bonus pelayanan untuk pelanggan setiaku bukan menjadi masalah!" ucap Bartello.

Sakura menatapnya tak percaya, namun gadis itu akhirnya tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih. "Terima kasih, Tuan!"

Bartello mengangguk-angguk ramah. "Sama-sama Nona!"

.

.

_Bersambung..._

**Thanks to :**

**Guest, Elastic, okaeri, Dark blossom, nama, dark blue and pink cherry, achan, Andromeda no Rei, en-shuu, Nafidah, kojimako, Rizka scorpiongirl, Uesugi dera Maori, sabila Foster, harulisnachan, Kirei Apple, v3banana, Sakura's lover,.**

**Sorry cant reply one by one like always... but im so happy about your review. And thanks for follow and fav Different Fate till now.**

**Sign,**

**Kazama Sakura**


End file.
